Book Four: We Are Breaking Dawn
by Jae Bee
Summary: After eleven complete stories for Twilight, this is my final one, as well as the last of my rewrite of the saga. It has been an incredible, roller coaster, blessing of a time, and this fan fiction is for every reader, from I'm His Lobster to now, who has ever clicked on my stories. Thank you for the amazing support. Now go read, review, and enjoy.
1. I'm Gonna Marry That Boy

Chapter One: I'm Gonna Marry That Boy

Bella POV

I was escaping. Breaking out. Making a run for it. Well maybe not literally running seeing as I would fall and break all the bones in my face. Either way, I was pulling a Houdini.

It had been a month since I had a moment to myself. Here I thought getting rid of Victoria, graduating from high school, and even moving out of Charlie's house; would give me some much needed relaxing time.

Wrong. I was so wrong.

Days after graduation I had moved out of Charlie's house to live with Ripley and Morgan. After they had graduated they decided they would get an apartment together for at least the next year. Ripley had proposed to Paul moments after graduating, but they were waiting a little while to get married. She wanted to live away from her parents first, as did Morgan, so them getting an apartment with each other made sense. I also didn't want to move in with the Cullen's yet.

Charlie had been the one to offer that view to me. Not as much as a father, but more an observer, that I should have a bit of fun. Live with the girls, and act eighteen rather than as a fiancé. He recognized that just because I was getting married at eighteen, didn't mean I was him and Renee. Though he didn't understand why we were getting married six months after the proposal, he understood we were marrying for the right reasons. I was merely starting my life, not missing out on the fun I could have been having. However, he wanted me to take the time to have a little single girl life.

The apartment was on the border of the reservation so I had to get permission to live there. Though Morgan wasn't Quileute, being an imprint made her living on La Push acceptable, though apart from the pack and the elders counsel, no one knew that reason. I got permission from the elders as well, on the grounds of only being there for a little over a month. And for being a sort of honorary Quileute since I was close with the pack and imprints.

It was at the apartment where I was now planning my escape. I had been there a month and while I truly did enjoy living outside of with a parent, I didn't feel the least bit on my own. My life was split between work at the diner, and being bombarded by all of the girl members of my family on wedding plans. Even Leah had been a traitor since she had accepted her imprint around the same time Edward and I got engaged. She and Athan were now very happy together, and while I couldn't be happier for them, I wished for cynical Leah on my side. And I wasn't going to get her.

Even Jess and Angela would show up on the reservation or even at the Cullen house to pour over plans with the others. Whoever thought a wedding was for a bride, had never met my wedding.

Though I had never taken much time to picture what my wedding would be like, I knew a few details. It would be only family and close friends. I wanted to be able to know every person there. It would be a small, intimate gathering, and blissfully short. I wasn't much for a drawn out affair. I wouldn't wear some crazy dress when I was only wearing it once. Heels would not be involved. There wouldn't be pounds of decorations and fanfare. It would be quiet, simple, but meaningful. However, the only thing that was taken into consideration was that I knew everyone on the guest list, save for a few of the Cullen's old friends.

The wedding was still going to be a great day. I knew that. And I knew why Alice, Rosalie, and Esme wanted to make it a big production out of it. It was for Edward. Even though I had waited what seemed like forever to find someone to understand me and share a connection with, Edward had waited much longer. He was finally getting the life he had craved for a century. He wanted to show that off, and I had no problem letting him.

That didn't mean I enjoyed never having a single moment alone. Whether it was wedding plans, or fitting in Charlie time, or friend time, family time, working at the diner; it had been non stop. I had barely even seen my future husband in the last month except for making decisions on music and flowers. It had been crazy. And I was at my breaking point.

After my shift at the diner I planned the first part of my escape. It was three days before my wedding and I was going to have a goddamn moment by myself. I was. So I drove as fast as the truck would allow to the apartment to change out of my work clothes, and try and break away.

It was a nice place. I could see Ripley and Morgan being comfortable there for the year the lease indicated. They each had their own room, and we turned the den into a make shift room for myself or whoever else would end up staying there when I left.

The bed was an old on the Clearwater's had in storage and were nice enough to give us. I had felt wrong taking the one from Charlie's house. The rest of my stuff crammed into the small room well, while the rest of it waited until Edward and I were living together. For the time being we weren't sure where that would be.

We planned to go on a honeymoon after the wedding, and then after that, Edward would change me. Depending on how I reacted to the change, that's when we would plan what came next. If I didn't take to it to well, it would probably be wise to stay in the Cullen house with as many people watching me as possible. If I did, then Edward and I would move on our own.

I also wasn't sure how long we would stay in Forks after I changed. Certainly my human friends and family would notice so even if I was fully in control, we would have to leave. It was a subject I didn't like to dwell on. Leaving Charlie, Angela, my other human friends. I knew I could do it, but in some ways I didn't feel ready. But the Volturi had not left much wiggle room, and I certainly didn't want to hit nineteen before I changed.

I shivered that thought away as I tugged on a tank top at the same time trying to pull up my shorts and find my flip flops. Once I was dressed I worked my hair into a braid and grabbed the wallet I had forgotten to bring to work.

I'd go to a bookstore. I would go to one on the edge of town for a little breather of space. I would get a new pile of books for the honeymoon, and maybe even read one sitting on the floor between the shelves like I used to. I would grab an iced coffee and take an hour. Hell two. No wedding plans, no taking care of my family, no thoughts of my vampire change. Just me.

I was as sneaky as I could be as I crept from the apartment and back to my truck. I knew Ripley and Morgan were still working, the pack was scattered about, but I didn't expect to see any of them. Half the Cullen's were hunting and the other half were wrapping up wedding prep. Since I wasn't planning to drive by the house, I could certainly dodge them as well.

The relief slowly kicked in when I past not only the reservation, but from Forks too. I did it. I could be normal and have normal me time.

In another fifteen minutes I had left the dunkin donuts drive through and with iced coffee in hand I got out of the truck to fall in love with the vintage style bookstore I had found. I dove in.

An hour and a half later I was hauling out sixteen books with dust pluffs in my hair an ache in my back from bending over to try and investigate the bottom shelves, which of course held all the best finds.

I had gotten half a dozen texts during that time, and while I answered all of them saying I was fine, but didn't tell them where I was or that I was having me time. I refused to go back until I was ready to. At the same time, I didn't want to tell anyone I had escaped. Especially when the guilt had hit me ten minutes into my me session.

Usually I would have liked to think that I had handled a lot without losing my cool. Through the move, finding out about vampires, Edward leaving, the nomads and issues with Victoria, the Volturi, never once did I complain. Honestly, I hadn't felt the need to. I handled everything and preferred to handle everything.

So why now? Nothing was wrong now. In fact things were finally going our way. I was getting married, and I couldn't be happier to do so. There was nothing to complain about right now. So maybe I had merely reaching my breaking point. Now that I had more time to realize all that had happened, the past year was finally getting to me. It had technically been a lot longer than a month since I had time to myself after all. At least we could move on, and I didn't need to be protected all the time or watch out for the others.

I tossed the pile of books into the back of the truck and looked around until I found a garbage can. I was walking over to throw the empty coffee cup out that was dripping from condensating, when a bag of some sort was thrown over my head and a hard body wrapped around me, forcing me to drop the cup.

Though I considered screaming, I sensed whatever had me wasn't human, which would make it pointless. Instead I reared my head back for a reverse head butt, only to meet empty air. The move had whoever this was swinging me over their shoulder. Judging by the sudden quickness we were moving at and the sudden coolness, I knew it had to be a vampire. Terrific, just terrific. I bag a vamp I fall for and he wants to marry me, only to have one of his kind swipe me away, three days before I have to trip down the aisle. Well screw that. I was going to marry that vamp, and this one wasn't going to stop me from doing so.

Before I could come up with a plan, I was being placed gently back on my feet, and since my hands were free I yanked the sack from my head, and turned my gasp into a curse.

"Goddamnit Alice, what the hell was that?"

My less than five feet sister in law grinned up at me. "Did you forget something?"

I slapped a hand on my forehead as I realized my mistake. I made a decision. Alice would have had the vision of it and known where I was. "Ok fine so I didn't have the most successful escape plan, but was it really necessary to kidnap me and bring me….wherever we are." I looked around the parking lot.

"I thought it would be funny. We had this planned before I had the vision, we just had to wait for the perfect moment. This is."

"Why is that, and for what, and who is we?"

"Because it's the sort of thing you and I would have laughed over before we left. Before Victoria. Before we all stopped remembering to have fun and relax. Take time to ourselves. That's why we waited until you were done having your time alone. You think we all can't notice how much you've taken on? How much you needed this?" She rubbed her hand on my shoulder. "You should have taken it weeks ago. And we meaning the girls and I."

I shook my head with a smile. "Thank Goddess I moved here."

"I concur wholeheartedly." She linked her arm through mine and turned me around so that we faced the back of a building. "I'll take you back to your car after we're done."

"Doing what?"

She pushed me into the building and I started laughing. "Since when do male strip clubs open at seven at night?"

"Since Mommy Esme is rich." Rosalie skipped up to me and put a white sash over my shoulder. It read 'Bride.'

There was no one else in the place except my own family. Kim, Lulu, Morgan, Ripley, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Leah, and Emily. Esme walked up to me first. "I hope you don't mind me crashing your bachelorette party, but since a couple of our girls are underage I thought I should be here."

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else." I put my arm around her as we walked to the long table that was placed in front of the stage, which was empty. "I can't believe you rented out a strip club. Very interesting mother in law duties you have here."

"Not every day your only human daughter in law marries your surrogate vampire son."

"Certainly justifies celebration." I laughed and went to hug all the other girls.

At first the evening was a bridal shower where I opened gifts that were mostly the silliest and girliest things I would own. Edward would certainly enjoy some of the nighttime clothing I got.

We played games, the human ones of us ate junk while Esme, Rosalie, and Alice told us stories of their weddings as we all awed and laughed. It was just what I needed. Some relaxing alone time followed by some much needed girl nonsense. It couldn't get any more perfect than that.

And that's when Jacob took the stage.

"What the f…"

"Hello ladies. I'm Jacob Black, Isabella Swan's man of honor." He cut me off and bowed.

I grinned as the girls clapped with mischief in their eyes at his introduction.

"We're here to make you ladies laugh a little, and maybe feel lucky that you're stuck with the likes of these less than human men." With a flourish of his arms he jumped off the stage and walked over to me as music began.

"What the hell are you about Jacob?"

"Hey this was not my idea." He winked over to Rosalie. "That's on your big sister."

"Oh god." I slapped my hands over my eyes as the oldest of our men walked out to the stage and began to strip tease his wife. "That's Carlisle. Dancing to _We Found Love In A Hopeless Place. _Oh my god is that Jasper? Holy shit. That's appropriate. This is so not normal."

"Since when has this crew ever done anything normal? Not our style kid." He glanced back at the stage and winced as his pack brothers started to make their way to their girls. "I did not need to see that."

I laughed as the pack turned from their girls to each toss their shirts on top of me. "What is with you dogs and going shirtless?" I pushed Embry's shirt out of the way when I heard someone else take the stage, and saw Edward.

Staring at him from across the room I realized he was wearing the same shirt as the day I met him, and as he stripped it off the girls began to clap as it flew over to my lap. I smoothed out the faded green material and whistled.

"Down girls. This one is mine." I grinned as he very expertly moved his way over to my chair, straddling my lap much like a pro would. "Well hello sailor."

"My research over the past few decades showed me this is what you ladies do at bachelorette parties. Hope you don't mind we crashed it." His crooked smile shined.

"I happen to find this much more entertaining." Though I wanted to blush as he shifted his weight, I reached an arm up and caught the single Ripley had wadded up to toss at me. "I believe you've earned this." I said and placed it in between his teeth to bite. "You're awfully pretty, you wanna marry me?"

He leaned forward to kiss me as the others, now grabbing their shirts to be more civilized, whistled and clapped. It might not have been the most conventional bachelorette party but it loosened every nerve of mine that had needed to relax. I had laughed with my insane family, and I now anticipated my wedding and new life more than ever. Because finally we could all breathe that sigh of relief that we had gotten what we had been waiting for.

A family.

Aro POV

Nearly three thousand years of true life and I had never found a romantic site than the lightening crashing and flashing its way through Volterra. Even the woman in my bed couldn't keep me as I stood on the terrace to watch the ice disguised bolts dance through the city. Though they moved fast, I saw every detail of their strike. It was one of my favorite parts of vampire life, the gift of true sight.

As the woman shrieked in tune with a boom of thunder, I was reminded of my other favorite part.

I turned away from the terrace, leaving the wide doors open to turn to her. Naked, she writhed against the red satin sheets, red not from a dye or thread, but from her blood.

"Now now, if you keep moving my dear you're going to waste it." I clucked my tongue and flashed, much like the lightening, to her side. "I won't have that." I shook my head and parted her thighs to the spot where I had moments before bitten, and did so again, taking another long pull of the lime tasting blood. All she had eaten for months I remembered. The salt of her blood combining with the limes and lemons had left a margarita flavor through her stream.

"Aro you told me you would wait for me." Athena, the only wife of mine that I shared a room with walked into ours, pouting at the pruning girl. "Is she still fresh?"

"The rest for you." I waved a hand at the girl as Athena leaned over her, frightening her further to get the blood spiking once more. "You were later than you said."

After Athena drained what was left of the girl she rang the bell to have her disposed. "You shouldn't have let her lie on the bed, we're forever getting new linens."

"Placing her on the Persian was hardly an option, and I wasn't about to have her amongst everyone else. I wanted privacy and the storm through the windows." But I turned to Athena now, stroking a hand down the corner of her mouth, where our dinner had collected. "What kept you?"

"I was going through the weeks mail. It seems we got a letter from Edward Cullen."

"Had he changed the girl then?"

"He is requesting your understanding that they are waiting until after they are wed."

"Oh a wedding." I clapped my hands and smiled. "I do love a wedding. A shame we can't be spared from the castle to go just now. Did he say a date when she is to be changed?"

"It seems their plan is for after the honeymoon. The wedding is in three days time. Does this delay dissatisfy you?" Athena's opaque eyes gleamed. There was little more that she liked more than something to anger me. It would mean a fight.

"I've waited eighteen years for Isabella Swan to become a vampire. Since our psychic first saw the asset she would be." I smiled at the memory. "The treasure. And we all know how I enjoy collecting my treasures."

"How much longer will you wait for her to be of us?"

As the servants came to pick up the body of the small, but curved woman I looked over her long mahogany hair and now empty brown eyes. Not long now I thought in answer, turning to watch the lightening strike at the mountains miles away.

_**A/N The first chapter of my first fan fiction and the first chapter of my last, the same. Bittersweet to post my last story on here. Read it, review it, and above all, enjoy it.**_


	2. A Long Night

Bella POV

The night before my wedding day I sat at Charlie's kitchen table as my eight bridesmaids stared at me with mutual confusion. Charlie was hiding himself outside pretending to be fiddling with his cruiser. Coward. Leaves me to face the tribunal. All I had done was show them my wedding shoes.

Who knew they would have such a negative reaction. It's not like I had purposely waited until the last minute to show them. Not at all.

"They're sneakers." Rosalie said, as if she had never seen such a thing.

"White sneakers. With white ribbons around them and Lulu helped with the sparkles." I corrected, and everyone shifted their attention to her.

"I didn't think she would want to wear them to the wedding." Lu raised her hands in defense. "How was I supposed to know the girl was out of her mind?"

"My dress is long enough to cover them anyway, so what does it matter if they're sneakers and not heals. This way is safer for everyone." I fiddled with the ribbon. "Plus I saw it on _Father of the Bride_, and thought it was cool."

"But your wedding day isn't for sneakers." Emily slapped a hand over her forehead.

"Look who you're talking to."

"She's right, we couldn't really expect her to wear heals. I'm still surprised she picked out a dress she loves." Alice shook her head at me, but grinned. "It's your day after all."

I smiled back, since there was no argument in that. Despite my bridesmaids being my very best friends and sisters, they were rather impossible when it came to my borderline tomboy tendencies. Lucky for them, and our relationships, those tendencies didn't necessarily carry on to my wedding day. Except the shoes. I could only give up comfort so much.

While planning the wedding had been a slice of hell I hadn't anticipated, there was nothing but excitement now. Mostly because the planning was done, and if anything went wrong, it would be Esme and Alice that would be ticked; not me. The only thing I would be ticked about would be the food since I was particularly obsessed with it lately since I knew I would be giving it up.

I wasn't upset at all to give up my single days though. So much so that I had tried on my wedding dress every night the last three days it had been in my custody. I couldn't wait to go down that aisle. Even if I tripped over Renee and Charlie's feet as they gave me away.

"Isabella Marie!"

Think of the devil and she shall appear.

"We're in here Renee." I called back to my mother as she slammed the front door. "You all might want to run now." I said lower to the girls.

But of course it wasn't that easy for them. Renee was entranced by Leah and Emily's back story, which I had been stupid enough to allude to weeks before. Then she had to threaten Alice and Rosalie with violence if they didn't tell her what creams they used on their skin. At that I urged her to bring her bags up to my room.

For the night before the wedding I would be staying in my old room at Charlie's, along with Renee. Even though it was a little strange, I also really liked the idea. I lived in this house with them when I was a baby, so it was fitting in a way that I shared it with them one more time. Even if that meant sleeping in the same bed as my knee kicking mother.

Phil wasn't able to come up before the actual wedding day, but would be here in time for the ceremony. He had been sweet enough to call beforehand and ask if I was ok with him showing up then, and I told him of course. I didn't know him too well, but I at least knew he made my mother happy and gave at least two shits about me. As stepdads went, I actually enjoyed him. Now if only Charlie would go and get his.

In the past few months I had noticed more and more that there was something there between my Dad and Sue Clearwater. Maybe getting engaged had opened my eyes to that sort of thing. At first I wasn't sure how I felt about it. My Dad and Harry had been best friends for years. He had been gone for one now, and coping with that had started to get a little easier for everyone, but of course it would never go away.

I watched my father now, chatting with Renee. Teasing her likely for the highlights she had put in her hair weeks before, thinking they would have faded by the wedding. He looked at her differently than he had in the past. I could only recall half a dozen times in my childhood that I saw my parents interact with each other. Any time they did, it was only for a few minutes. Each time, there was a look on my father's face. It was as if all of Renee's oddities were what drew him to her. It was always sad to see. As if he hadn't moved on. Now, that look was gone. Instead they both seemed on equal ground, looking at one another with a mutual fondness, but no spark. Had I ever really seen a spark between the two of them?

I did see a spark whenever he and Sue were around each other. I had for a while, but recently, I noticed reciprocation from Sue. I wasn't sure she even realized it, and I was certainly sure Charlie was oblivious. They just seemed to click, as if choreographed. Sure, that could come from the last twenty years of friendship they had between them, but I knew it was more. I couldn't help but wonder how long Charlie would wait to go for it.

Maybe that was something I could push along.

"Hey Mom, do you remember Sue Clearwater?"

"Of course I do; lovely family. I should have asked; how are they holding up?"

"They're doing well. Leah has pretty much taken over the store with Emily, and Seth hangs around Bella's friends a lot." Charlie got up and started straightening the kitchen, which he never did.

"And how is Sue?" Renee pressed, for once noticing something off.

"She's a very strong woman, juggling a lot of things and doing it well."

"Hmmmm." Renee raised a brow at me. "Well well."

"I know right." I grinned as Charlie turned back to us with a confused expression. "What do you think about it?"

"About damn time, that's what I think."

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" His eyes darted from one of us to the other.

"I don't know why I didn't consider Sue for you before." Renee shook her head. "You two would suit well."

"There you go again with your crazy ideas." Charlie rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table.

"Oh don't start with that again, you've beaten that horse dead."

"When you stop acting like a reckless teenager, I'll stop bringing it up." He shouted back.

Renee's anger color arrived as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Spontaneous. That's what I am, and there is nothing wrong with it. At least I'm not boring."

"I can't even fight with you, it's like a child."

"Ah memories." I sighed. "Nothing like your parents arguing to make you wistful for your youth." Shaking my head at the pair of the still squabbling over something from before I even born, I got up and went upstairs to make sure everything was set for the next day.

My wedding day. I laughed aloud in my room and did a little dance as I straightened Renee's things and made sure everything of mine was ready to go. As my fingers played against the bag covering my dress, I resisted the urge to try it on yet again. The next time I wore it, it would be to walk down to Edward.

It hadn't really hit me yet that I would be a wife. The magnitude of it wouldn't likely sink in until it was actually happening. Which was most likely when I would trip next.

I could still hear Charlie and Renee's voices carrying up the stairs. This time they had moved up to a fight they had in 1992. Made sense. For them at least. I decided they were safe on their own and I could trust them not to attempt murder. Which meant I was safe to slip out.

I had wanted to take a quick walk to clear my head and wind down for the night, yet I wasn't sure I wanted to walk downstairs and through their midfield again. So I eyed my window and thought what would be more fitting but to sneak out when both my parents were downstairs. First time for everything.

Any other time that I had snuck through my window, there had been a vampire or a werewolf around to ensure the process didn't turn to breaking every bone I possessed. This time I took more care in studying the groves in the side of the house that I could grip my feet on, and the gutter I would be clutching. Luckily it seemed sturdy enough to hold my weight. Seemed so.

Following through on the possibly worst plan I had ever had, I shimmied down the drain pipe as if I was climbing out of a teenage rebellion book, and didn't put too much focus on how high up I was. I didn't see how thinking of that would help things. Or how the sound I just heard was too close to the sound of denim ripping. Excellent.

I made it without injury, though I wasn't sure if getting back up to the window would be as easy. I'd stress that when the time came. For now I crept to the back of the house, ducking by the window, still hearing their combined shouts and laughs. With a snicker of my own I passed the yard and to the woods, where my rock sat as if waiting for me to lean on it.

The air seemed to dance as it only did in the middle of summer here. There were clouds in the sky, but none threatening. I wondered if that would keep up for my wedding day. For now I just watched them, moving and shifting, an ever changing yet somehow constant thing; that could be just as comforting as the stars.

I didn't jump at the quick breeze I felt, because I knew it was him before I could see. If it had been anyone else I might have been irritated to have my relax time cut short. But really, he was just what I wanted to find here. So as Edward leaned on the rock with me, I leaned into him.

"I was hoping I would find you out here and wouldn't have to go in."

"Are you insulting my parents?"

"I'm insulting what happens when my in laws get in the same room, yes." He grinned at me. "Is that what you're escaping, or are you having second thoughts and planning an escape to Prague?"

"The latter." I chuckled when he grasped at his chest. "I wanted quiet. And I think I knew you would show. We'll get yelled at though; we were supposed to not see each other at all today, or tomorrow until the ceremony."

"That was never a rule or tradition I agreed to."

"I'm telling everyone that Mister Vintage Tradition himself said he wanted to break the rules. See that's something I would expect from me, not you."

"You're a bad influence." His crooked grin flashed as he played with my fingers, eyes on my ring. "I can't believe we're finally here, and yet it still feels like I have to wait."

"Only a little bit longer. I know what you mean though. Once the sun went down and the girls came over it feels like it's been dragging."

"But you're still sure?" Edward's voice had a twinge of seriousness. I knew he was as sure as I was that this was right, but part of him still felt he didn't deserve the life we would make.

"Don't make me hurt you, Cullen."

"I mean are you sure about a wedding? I know you're sure about me." Now the smug grin came out.

"I'm sure the wedding will at some point drive me crazy, yes. Mostly my mother, yours, and your sisters."

"Oh I can guarantee you will want to kill them all at one point."

"Luckily my man of honor is a wolf, so I could swing a few homicides." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I like the idea of marrying you though, so the wedding is necessary."

"You like the idea. Oh, just like it." We both laughed as he tickled my side before hauling me up. His laughing smile turned into a more meaningful look as he brushed my hair to the side. "We're getting married."

"About time." I twined my hands behind his neck, kissing him for the last time as only his fiancé. The next time we did, he would be my husband. And with that, it hit me just a little more.

When he heard Renee thinking it was time she go upstairs, we rushed back to the side of my house and with a good grip on me, he scaled the house to sit me on the window sill. I would have made a Rapunzel joke if it hadn't been for the look in his eye as he rubbed his knuckles over my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said simply, but I saw more in his eyes. It was nearly here. Finally nearly there. And this was last night we would have to be away from each other.

"See you." I said and laughed as he jumped back, dropping to the ground. For the first time it didn't sting to watch him leave.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renee said and laughed. "If you're going to jump, I understand that as an alternative to holy matrimony."

I leaned back against the wood frame and stared after the direction where Edward had run. The same direction I would be going in. And all I felt was excitement that the wait was finally nearing its end.


	3. After All This Time

Bella POV

Was it really too much to ask for me to wake up in some sort elegant manner for once? If there was ever a time to wake up to a nice breeze and bird song, my wedding day was it. But no, that was not what I got. I was Bella Swan, so I awoke to pure chaos.

I could hear a variation of women's voices chattering away, and felt a cool weight on top of me. A part of my brain willed the noises away, but I knew there was no use in that. Especially when whoever that was on top of me decided that pinching my face was the best idea.

"Why? Just why?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"I'm checking your skin." Alice said, revealing who it was.

"Is it still there then?"

"Checking for blemishes and all that. You really do have good skin. Open your eyes would you?"

"Want to tell me why you and whoever else is in my room at probably a too early hour."

"We're your wedding party; of course we're here to greet you."

I opened one eye to see her eagerly checking my under eyes, likely for bags. I slapped at her thighs. "Excuse me but you are not the Cullen I'd like straddling me."

"Rose is the bombshell, I know, but she's at the house getting stuff prepared for the reception." But she got off of me when her name was called.

I opened both my eyes now to survey the room. Ripley and Kim were going through my meager makeup supply, and Alice joined them to cluck her tongue. I turned over onto my stomach, glancing at my alarm clock through my hair, and then groaned.

"It is seven thirty, why am I up? The ceremony isn't until two."

"Hush you. There's still a lot we have to get done."

My answer to that was to flop back down on the bed, smashing my face into the pillows. I felt Kim sit on the edge of the bed, and try and prod me up.

"What are you and Rip awake for, the vampire I get, she never went to sleep."

"We're excited for you. Plus I couldn't fight her off when she came to the apartment. Kim was more willing than I was." Ripley rolled her eyes and hauled up a large bag I recognized as Alice's makeup collection.

"Oh she's up." Renee grinned as she sailed into the room, a mug in her hand.

"Traitor, why did you let them in the house?" I barked but then whimpered when she held the mug out of reach. "Mommy."

With a smirk she handed over the coffee and sat next to Kim. As they gabbed away, I snuck out of the bed to creep downstairs in hopes of finding something to eat since I would probably be too busy for lunch later. I could of cried when I saw Charlie at the stove, my favorite breakfast foods surrounding him.

"Renee warned me they would probably be waking you soon so I got started. You hungry?" He called over to me, flipping a piece of French toast.

"My life for you. Did you cook everything we have, yeesh?"

"Emily said she'd be bringing over muffins for the hoard upstairs. I thought you'd want to eat more now since you'll be nervous later."

"It's like you know my mind." I sat at the table and inhaled the coffee. "How long until they notice I'm not up there?"

"I'll fight them off til you're done." He winked at me and started scooping eggs on a plate. "Eat these while I finish the toast."

"Yes sir." I took a few bites and sighed. "You're a terrible cook with everything except breakfast. This is great."

"You going to be able to sit through all their priming?"

"I think so. They mean well after all. I'm sure Leah will be by soon, she'll help since I know she'll kick and scream once she has to get into her dress. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Carlisle called not twenty minutes ago. Guess the whole Cullen family is used to getting up early. He and I had a nice talk though. Edward's not even biologically his and he still sounds so proud." He shook his head and turned to stack the French toast on my plate. "It was nice to hear. I've always like the family of course, but it's another reassurance to know that's the family you're marrying into." Flicking off the burners he laughed a little. "Wow marrying."

"I know right." I managed in between bites. "I'll get used to saying it five years from now."

"Just brought you home from the hospital yesterday didn't I. Laid you on the bed and your mother and I just stared at you for the longest time saying 'now what?' We were in way over our heads back then." Sitting across from me he smiled. "I think we did a good job though. Not marrying a serial killer or anything."

"Ha, thank God for that." I took a gulp of the coffee to hide my smile. He technically hadn't been a serial killer since the 20s after all, and his victims were bad people. Of course that wasn't something I needed to tell Charlie.

"He's a good young man, Edward is. I don't have as many worries about you as I would have thought I'd have with you getting married young. You two suit well."

"Thanks Dad. I think so too. Just like I think you and certain lady would suit well…."

"Don't you start or I'll never cook for you again." He poked my face as he got up to fill his cup.

But he wouldn't ever cook from me again. This was it. I wasn't sure if I would even see him again after the wedding. It all depended on the type of vampire I was, but I had to prepare myself for the worse.

"I wanted to give you this." He suddenly said, coming back to the table with a ring in his hand. "I thought it would work well for your something old."

I held it in my hands twirling it, watching the thick silver glint. It was a fat ring, roughly the size of my thumbnail. It fit perfectly on my left thumb, and etched into the silver was the words "live life and be brave."

"Dad." I breathed, tracing the words. "That's perfect."

"I thought it was good advice for my daughter to live by. It's made from your mother and I's wedding rings. I asked for hers when I told her my idea and she agreed. They melted the silver down to mold them together. I thought it might be fitting for you to carry the both of us with you in some way."

Sometimes Charlie said things that made me wonder if he knew more than he let on. When he only smiled hopefully at me, I chalked this up to him merely knowing his kid.

"I love it. I didn't have anything old for today, and I'll wear this all my days now." I reached over to hug him, feeling the tears catch in my throat.

"I'm glad you like it baby girl."

He held me there for a minute before I let out a breath and saw the time. "Well I should probably get back up there and shower. If any more of the girls show up just push em up to my room."

I knew the shower would probably be my last spare moments to myself for a while, so I probably took more time than I usually would have. Plus I had to take extra care since I wasn't sure when my next shower would be.

I had left the honeymoon plans to Edward, only telling him that I wanted a hotel stay at one point. I had a thing for hotels. Something about room service and the atmosphere was just appealing to me. But I wasn't sure what he had planned, and where it would be.

My shower was finished right around the time Renee started knocking on the door saying she was going to meet Esme at the house and get ready there. It was nice to know that they would be bonding, and frankly she would be out of my hair. I had enough women buzzing around me and all.

The next few hours were a mixture of us talking, others arriving, and me being prodded and primped until I was sure I wasn't even going to look like me. My hair was down, waved more than usual from Alice's work. Ripley took the two pieces from framing my face and wove them into braids that she hid at the back of my head under my hair. My veil would fit perfectly on top of them, and this way there was no hair in my face. Once that was done, my makeup began, taking much longer. Alice practically sat on my lap to get the job done, putting in so much time and care that I was beaming when I saw the finished product.

I did still look like me, just more gussied up. I enjoyed my reflection, and seeing that I looked exactly the way I felt. Perfect. Through all the years of never feeling like I was special, I now did. I was going to be a wife.

Of course like in any wedding there were things that went wrong, attempting to wreck the perfection. For the most part none of it fazed me. Each call we got from Esme or Renee telling us of a setback, I laughed off. Sometimes half your flowers end up wilting too early and sometimes table cloths got torn. I didn't worry over it as bridezillas might. For me this was the best day of my life, and little things couldn't get in the way.

When it was time to get my wedding dress on, I was surprised by the emotion I felt. I had tried on this dress in front of mirror how many times that week, daydreaming over marrying Edward. Yet now, it was real. It was finally here.

"Well shit." Leah said and bumped elbows with Emily as the two stared at me.

"What?" I asked, running a hand down the side of the dress. "If it ripped or has a stain just snap my neck."

"No, you look beautiful is all." Alice cupped my face and shook her head. "I'm so happy for you."

More than nearly anyone, Alice understood what all of this meant for me. She had seen my life over the years, and how lost I had been. How misunderstood. And now, I found where I belonged, and the family I was finally becoming a part of.

A crisp knock at the door interrupted the emotions of the room as Charlie poked his head in.

"Time for us to get going ladies." He started blinking much more as he looked me over. "Bella." He offered his arm and I moved across the room to him.

The whole drive I felt like my life, or more the life I had with Edward thus far, flashed in front of me. All of the moments that had gotten us to this point. That had gotten me to the point of fitting my veil into place as my father led me through the Cullen house towards the back.

My breath began to hitch as I stared out the glass patio doors, seeing all the seats filled with the people gathered in the field to watch us take vows. My eyes filled as I saw the outline of Edward standing across the aisle, Carlisle at his side. I couldn't see his expression, but I could imagine it was as eager as mine.

"You ready for this?" Renee asked, taking her spot on the either side of me to walk me to Edward.

I smiled wide back, securing my arm through hers as I nodded. "I've waited long enough." I said and lightly laughed as I took my final steps as Isabella Swan.

Edward POV

Apart from the twenty four hours I thought Bella was dead, there had never been a night that's time had dragged more painfully along. This was something I had craved for years and years. I would be a husband. I would have a wife that I cherished and couldn't wait to spend my life with. It was something so simple that many people took it for granted. For me, it was my biggest wish come true, and a blessing I would never forget.

I had traveled the world ten times over, seen more than I could sometimes stand, survived odds, and conquered a lonely existence. All and more had gotten me to this moment, standing next to my best man, waiting for the woman I loved to walk to me.

July thirtieth proved to be a nice day. The weather was holding well, and the breeze danced around, setting a mood. While there were clouds, they kept the heat and sun from boiling too dangerously. We had human and vampire guests after all. Those worries in my mind though. It was filled with my bride.

I knew when it was time. I felt Carlisle's hands tap reassuringly on the back of my shoulders. I heard the music change, and our guests stand. I first saw my many ushers with Bella's many bridesmaids walk down to where we stood, taking their places on each side. My siblings beamed with pride and joy they shared with me. Our large family spread out to stand by us, and I felt the happiness and affection I didn't think could possibly grow more, swell. I smiled at them, and then caught my breath as the music changed once more, for her.

A simple melody I had written for her walk played as I saw my Bella's mile wide smile at the foot of the aisle, and mine matched it. I saw only her as she made her way to me, and in the back of my mind I could see the girl who had walked into a biology class looking for a seat, and walked over to sit next to me. And now that girl walked across the grass path, the same sly smile on her face, and emotion in her eyes that tightened my throat.

Through all this time, there was finally her.

As her and her parents reached my side, they answered the question that they gave her away, and I took her hand, pulling her to face me.

The veil was thin, so even the humans in the crowd would be able to see her face and the clear love in it. I wanted to run my hands over it, but settled for gently squeezing hers as we simply grinned at one another, vowing our devotion to one another and our marriage.

Her eyes followed mine as I slipped on her wedding ring, two simple gold bands twisted together to form one. She then presented me with a gold band as well, with a more vintage look. I knew then that she had gotten one from my day. The sentiment of that warmed as the reverend spoke.

"And now, with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I let out a laugh as that washed over me and I lifted Bella's veil, and finally got to cup her face in my hands, drawing it to mine. And for the first time, I kissed my wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present you with Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Our friends and family erupted in cheers and cries as Bella and I threw up our entwined hands, and she let out a whoop of delight before we once more looked at each other.

Through all the challenges, through all the waiting and pain, through me walking away, and her waiting to accept me back, through both of us nearly losing our lives, we had tied ours to each other; finally. So with hands still grasping, as we breathed each other in, I laid my forehead on hers in my habit, as we sighed in unison, finally where we belonged.


	4. Traditionally Untraditional

Bella POV

I wasn't sure how things could get any better. After months and months of us struggling just to stay together and alive, this was bliss. I had never seen our family and friends looking more free and enjoying themselves. Even with some being out of the loop, they all just meshed. And then there was Edward. I had never seen him happier. My hand rarely left his, as we made our way around the house, which had been transformed for our reception. We walked from couple to couple; talking to everyone it seemed we had ever met. Even when my shy side threatened to surface, looking at Edwards wide smile steadied me.

I was surprised to find myself nervous to meet some of the Cullen's old friends, who were also like them. Meaning vampires, though not all had adopted the veggie diet. Betta, and her three 'daughters' Irina, Kate, and Tanya did; however Jackson and Moira who were nomads, stuck with Edward's old system of picking off human murderers. I wanted to try and forget that and not judge, but I couldn't quite help it. Victoria wasn't a dim memory after all. At least I didn't have to worry about anyone at the wedding. All I had to worry about was socializing.

While the nomads and other vampire family seemed to find it strange that Edward would want to marry a human, and vice versa, they put on a good face. Betta seemed especially nonjudgmental, which probably had to do with her background. While Rosalie took me aside to help me remove my veil, she rolled her eyes at Betta's back.

"I don't know why Carlisle keeps contact with her. I love Kate and Tanya, but Betta, ugh."

"What about Irina. She seemed nice. And so did Betta. She's the only one who didn't have to gulp being around me." I smoothed my hair as she folded up my veil gently.

"I just don't see eye to eye with Betta."

"Is it because she and the girls are that awesome blonde species of Russian?" My grinned faded at her look. "Ok spill."

"Well, since it isn't a wedding without gossip." She steered me further away and lowered her voice, though I was sure if Betta or the girls were attempting to listen, they still could have heard. "Betta has been around even longer than Carlisle. And when she was turned, she had to leave her children behind. So she decided she would make herself some more."

I looked over at Irina, Kate, and Tanya. Each probably only had a year between them, maybe less, and were probably around Rosalie's changed age. "If you're saying she changed them for the sole purpose of being their mother, they don't look young enough to be considered children."

"Because vampire children are extremely difficult to make. Alec and Jane are the youngest successful ones I've seen. Usually children can't survive the process. From what I've been told, Betta killed ten or more children trying to turn them into vampires. And apparently only half of those were sick or dying to begin with."

I shook my head. "That's just not right. I don't care how much she wanted to be a mother, that wasn't her choice to make."

"My thoughts exactly. Kate and Tanya are actual sisters. They were seventeen and nineteen, both injured in an accident when Betta found and changed them. They would have died otherwise, and have accepted this life."

"And Irina?"

"Was fourteen. She was a happy and healthy girl that reminded Betta of her own daughter. So she changed her. Irina has never fully adapted to this kind of life. She's actually the reason why Emmett and I have never taken in any newborn vampires, or changed someone. Even though I always wanted to be a mother, I think of Betta and what she did."

"And Carlisle still wants to associate with her?"

"Well she clearly loves the girls, and has always been there for us. She showed all of them how to feed off animals rather than humans, so there are redeeming qualities. I just look at Irina and can't see them."

I myself turned to look at Irina. At first when I had met her I thought she was merely shy. Now I saw it. There was a layer of sadness in her eyes, as if she was haunted by something. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be that age, yet trapped in that young of a body. Even with the piles of makeup and adult clothes, I could now look close enough to see the young girl behind it. The four years that technically separated us seemed much longer now.

"What are you to discussing so seriously?" Edward came by and twined his arms around my waist.

"The expectations of a Cullen woman." Rosalie winked and walked over to where Emmett was.

"Everything alright?" He asked me and his smile wiped away any other thoughts I had.

"Better than." I held his arms tighter and laughed as my screeching mother rushed towards me.

The next couple of hours were a haze of talking to everyone, dancing, eating….well for us humans. The vamps dutifully faked it. I laughed when Carlisle pretended to be angry with Charlie for spinning Esme on the dance floor, and noted that Sue's eyes followed him. I looked at all my family, and was for the first time fine with being the center of attention. I was happy to celebrate us being tied together.

And when it was time for the speeches, my smile spread as my man of honor stood up to give his. With his tie a little crooked and his shirt now untucked, Jake began to fidget as he spoke.

"I'm not good at speaking seriously in front of people, so if I make a bad joke, bear with me." He smiled at Edward and I. "I've had the misfortune of seeing Bella and Edward's relationship from the beginning. I say it's a misfortune, not because of them, though sometimes their stubbornness made most of us around them want to scream. But instead it was a misfortune because they have exactly what everyone wants. They have a love and respect and even admiration for each other that I hope I find in someone one day. And despite a lot of odds against them, they still made it to this day, and I'm honored to have been a part of the journey to their getting here. And no one deserves this more than either of you." He smiled at me and through my now watered eyes I smiled back. "Here's to their forever." And with a wink he walked back over to me. "There, I didn't even tell an embarrassing story."

"And there are so many to choose from." I linked my arm through his as he sat next to me while Carlisle stood to make his speech. "I swear you've changed so much over the past year. The Jacob I met when I moved here would have never said those things."

"Changing into a wolf makes you grow up Bells."

I elbowed him as I listened to Carlisle speak of his son and how thrilled he was to see him content and happy, and to have me as a daughter in law. I couldn't imagine feeling more pride than I did when I thought of being a Cullen, or looking around at the rest of the family. It made my wedding day, all the more special. Feeling inspired, I stood.

"Where is it you think you're going?" Edward asked.

"Running away with a human I bet." Jake reached over to punch his arm as I clinked my glass.

"I know brides don't usually make a toast, but in case you all haven't noticed, I'm no ordinary bride." I smiled at everyone's laugh. "When I moved here there was this hope inside of me. I hoped to find that recognition everyone looks for. Sometimes it's with a group of friends, family, or a place; or even simply knowing what you want to do with the rest of your life. I was looking for any of that. I was looking to find my home, and people who I could surround myself with that understood me. Even in having that hope, I don't think I truly thought I would find it here. Until I was here that is. I felt that click, and from then on I never stopped believing the rest would fall into place." I looked around at everyone, waving an arm at them. "And look at what I found. I found all this family and friends. I found that place I could fit into. And most of all I found you."

I looked to my left at Edward. "You and I have both figured out we can live without the other, but it would never feel right. I wouldn't even recognize myself. I can't fully be me without being with the one who gives me everything I've been waiting for. I couldn't be happier that we didn't give up on that, and that we fought for all of this. And now I've found what I want to spend my life doing. I want to always be a part of all of this."

We all lifted our glasses in the traditional toasting fashion and I let out a laugh as Edward pulled me down to his lap, where I stayed until it was our time on the dance floor again. While I had never expected to be sad to see my wedding day end, I was. I savored every moment as my bridesmaids led me upstairs to help me out of my dress, so Edward and I could leave for our honeymoon. I laughed as Morgan and Ripley began bickering about having the apartment to themselves, and rolled my eyes when Leah slipped a condom into my hand. Alice assured me that the bags I had packed were in the car, and kissed my hair, a catch in her throat.

I found Edward again at the foot of the stairs, his hand outstretched for mine. We dashed towards the car with our family and friends cheering behind us. I waved at them all as Edward pulled away and gasped as I leaned back in my seat.

"I don't know if I should be exhilarated or tired."

"Both probably." He grinned at me. "It was everything I pictured."

"And so much more. I fully expected there to be a food fight or some sort of dispute at one point. Or the Volturi riding in on horses."

"Why horses."

"They're an old fashioned animal." I looked out the window and laughed. "I'm on my honeymoon."

"On route to it. The way I drive, we have about an hour until phase one. Consider yourself lucky I haven't blindfolded you. It was Emmett and Alice's suggestion."

It turned out the way he drove, even with one hand over mine, phase one took even less than that to achieve. From the few times I dared to look at the speedometer, I knew we were lucky not to be pulled over.

Eventually, I recognized the area we were in when we passed the Seattle International airport. It seems we wouldn't be getting on a plane yet. Not long after that, we pulled up to a huge building, and my jaw hit the floor.

"It's the hotel with part of my name in it isn't it."

"Not just a hotel. Though that room service and other hotel amenities you requested are a part of the stay. And yes it's the Bellevue Club Hotel." After parking the car and tossing the keys at the valet, Edward walked over to open my door, as I still gaped at all the stories of the building. "Did I do good?"

"Will you marry me."

He laughed and lifted me up, another tradition met as we walked in to the check in counter. The concierge smiled at us with a hint of wistfulness as she confirmed our room for the one night stay. As he carried me up to our room, Edward explained that we would be leaving for a flight the next morning, but would not tell me where. At that moment, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to be here.

I hadn't felt any inkling of nerves until we were inside the room, and I thought of the bed. Sure we had shared a bed countless times before, but this would be different. I would be sleeping next to my husband. Who was currently digging through the backpack he had brought up with him.

"If you're trying to find something to distract yourself from me, I'll have to kill you."

"No, I was looking for this." He presented a pad of paper, and with a pen crossed something off.

"What is it?" I peered over and my eyes widened. "Did you….Is that…"

"Yes. This is a list of everything a human should do before turning into a vampire."

"It's a Bella Bucket List." I sat on the bed as I took the list from him, shaking my head at the idea. "A normal person would find this morbid. Disgusting. Terrible wedding night behavior."

"Are you normal?"

"Not in the slightest." I grinned as I looked up from the list. "This is perfect. I was so busy with wedding this and that, I didn't think of anything like this. And we're going to do all of this?"

"That's what human/vampire weddings are for." He knelt in front of me so our eyes were level. "I crossed off spend the night at a five star hotel."

"I can't help but notice there was something you left out."

"Well you can make any alterations of course; I figured there would be things you would want to add."

"There's one I want to add for tonight." I said, and followed my gut by ignoring the nerves. "A wedding night tradition I don't want overlooked."

"Bella…."

"Don't." I let the paper fall and took his face in my hands. "Don't think all those things. I know they're all rational, and if any of those thoughts become realities we'll stop then and there. But this is something I need. I think you need it too."

His eyes held every answer I needed, and without another word, I locked my lips on to his, throwing my arms around his shoulders in the same move as him lifting me. As we fell onto the bed, our clothes met the list on the floor, and it was all different.

Not just because we were finally tied to each other in every way, but because that final way was going to happen after all this time. In knowing that, any fears were gone, and all that remained were the feelings we had always had for each other, and the knowledge that this was right.

As midnight rose to greet the end of our wedding day, it was the start of something new, and it started with us joining as we were always meant to. At last.

_**Authors Note: Finally moved in, so hopefully can settle back into a rhythm. Apologies for the wait.**_


	5. Together Is Where We Both Belong

Bella POV

I hadn't expected this. Not even close. I had thought out the scenario a dozen times in my head, and this wasn't it.

One thing Renee and back up books had taught me through and through was that losing your virginity was not a pleasant experience. There was pain, discomfort, and usually expectations weren't met, so it was better to not set any. Seeing as for the last year and a half I had been sure I would lose my virginity to a vampire, I figured there would be more difficulties for us than another virgin couple. So I didn't build it up. I knew we would be suited for one another one day, but it might not be all I would imagine until a few tries, or even once I was a vampire as well. That was all I expected. And that was not what I got.

As I caught my breath and relayed the night, I felt Edward rest his face along my hair, now that he knew I was awake. Part of me was surprised that I had actually been able to fall asleep. I was laid back on the side of bed, my head supported by one of Edward's arms so it wouldn't dangle over the edge. I realized most of my body was still sprawled over his, but it felt natural. I expected to be a little more mortified over being naked in front of someone, but with Edward, everything felt like we had been like this all along. And I felt so relieved at how we had come together.

Of course I knew how much Edward loved me, and he showed me that every day. But this had been so much more. This showed me just how special I was, and just how made we were for each other. I had never expected, outside of a storybook, that a man would be so loving and gentle during a first time. Edward always had to operate a certain amount of restraint when he was around me since I was human, but I had half expected that control to slip when we were in this position. And it hadn't.

The whole time, he had seemed like he saw nothing but me. That there was nothing but us. He was gentle, he was loving, and I had never felt more cherished. When it had hurt, he stopped, asking me if I was ok. And when I was able to feel other than pain, I got more confidence to move as my instincts told me. I wasn't sure why I hadn't expected him to be so aware of me. Seeing him lost in me was all I needed to let go of the doubts and just feel.

"I can practically hear your busy brain buzzing."

I smiled and shifted, holding back a wince. I was still a little sore, but for the most part a warmth was still spread through me. "Hi there."

"Hey."

"I was just doing an instant replay."

"That's crass." But he smiled down at me before turning to look at the time. "We still have a little bit of time before we have to get ready for our flight. Do you want to order room service?"

"Hell yes I do, that's one of the perks of a fancy hotel." I pushed myself up to sitting position, and was surprised when an urge came over me from looking down at him. "But this first." I grinned, straddling him.

"Bella." Though his response was instant, he held my hips back with some restraint. "Are you sure you're ok to?"

"Triple dog dare you to call your father, the doctor, and ask if I'm cleared. Forty bucks in it for you if you record his answer." But I softened at his expression, cupping the side of his face with my hand, which he covered with his. "Trust me, ok. I think it was a lot easier for us than either of us expected it to be. We'll still have to be careful, but if last night was anything I think it was proof this is right."

"Last night was everything. It was everything." He repeated.

"Well from where I'm sitting, someone is eager for a round two. Well technically round three, if we could all of last night."

"I am a man."

"Technically no, you're a vampire so…ha." I let out a squeal as I was suddenly flipped to switch positions with Edward, and felt us join again.

Later, we managed to get it together enough for the room service to be delivered. By then I was hungrier than I realized, since I remembered I hadn't gotten a chance to eat much the night before. After we were finished enjoying all the hotel had to offer for the morning, we headed down to the car to go to the airport and start our official honeymoon. Which I was blindfolded for.

"I find it incredibly humorous that no one in this place has questioned you leading a blindfolded person around the airport." I told Edward as we finally sat on the plane, where he still didn't remove the blindfold.

"I expected to run into more resistance with it, but no one seemed bothered by it." He chuckled. The flight attendants did seem amused when I asked them not to verify where the plane was going over the loud speaker."

"You don't think this is all overkill? You could just tell me where we are going."

"Where is the fun in that? We don't get enough good surprises."

Since I agreed, I didn't put up a fight, and instead after takeoff and Edward lowered the blindfold, we watched one of the movies that the airline provided. Soon after, I felt myself drifting and decided to catch up on some of the sleep I had lost. I must have needed it, because even though it didn't feel as though it had been too long, I woke up twelve hours later, when the plane shook.

"We're landing." Edward said with a smile.

"And yet he doesn't blindfold me this time."

"I'm not confident I wouldn't get arrested this time, seeing as we're on a different continent."

"A different continent!" I looked out the window and sighed when all I saw was the landing field and the sun rising. I thought I could make out a tree line in the distance. "I'm going to guess Europe."

"You've guessed wrong." Edward carried our backpacks and I followed him off the plane and towards a car.

"Since when can cars park on a public air strip? Jesus, Cullen, how much money do you have?"

With a grin he opened the car door for me and I smiled when I realized the driver's side was now the passenger, and noticed the air bag sticker was in another language.

"That's Portuguese." I said as he got in the drivers seat.

"I didn't know you knew Portuguese. Makes one wonder who they married." He laughed, barely looking out the rearview mirror as he went.

"Enough to recognize it."

"I was going to pick Ireland. I thought you'd enjoy the quiet, and I haven't been there in a few years. Toyed with the idea of renting a cottage for a month. But when I thought about it I realized that wouldn't have been a honeymoon, but more of a getaway. So maybe we save that for an anniversary. For now, and for the purpose of your human bucket list, I thought somewhere quiet was in order." He rolled down his window as we zipped through to a crowded street. "I thought maybe Brazil."

"Brazil. We're in Brazil? That's…."

"I know it's a little odd for a honeymoon." He cut me off, explaining. "But we aren't exactly ordinary, and I know how much you enjoy the woods. You haven't seen a forest until you've seen the ones here. Where we're staying isn't a far hike from the forest. Plus it felt sort of right. I know I don't talk about it much, but when we were apart, I was in South America. It felt like now was the time to come back. Now that we're back." He glanced at me and smiled as I did. "You don't mind it then?"

"You would have known that if you didn't go off on your little tangent. I get it though. I love your reasons, and I think I'll love having a honeymoon here. Where is we're staying?"

"A house I found. I've never stayed there, and when I called to get more information they said the place was rather small but private. This way I don't have to set up alternatives for hunting, and we don't have to worry about censoring ourselves."

"So I can walk around naked is what you're saying."

"I was actually saying we don't have to worry about sharing walls and conversations being overheard, but if you want to walk around naked, I am in no position to stop you."

I laughed and then gasped as he turned to a quieter road. It was bumpier, but made the drive more mysterious as we winded up mountain. It reminded me of home, yet I could still sense the exotic. I could hear animals and the breeze the car made felt different. The air was stiff, so I could tell the humidity level was high, but all the different smells of the forest and rain that must have fallen earlier that day, made the hot temperature seem bearable. Edward was wrong. This wasn't an odd place for a honeymoon at all.

When we reached the house, I fell in love. It was small, but made me feel like I had taken a trip to Neverland, in a house Peter had built around a sleeping Wendy. The bedroom led out to a deck, and as the sun rose I saw more was outside to be seen. The trees dipped low to tickle around the double doors as I opened them, and there was moisture in the air here. When I rushed out of the patio, stumbling over an uneven board that must have been in cahoots with my feet; I saw why.

It was too small to be a lake. Too small to even be deemed a pond. I would suppose it would be called a watering hole, where a small but still impressive waterfall trickled down, still snuggled amongst the hills of rock and tree that swerved around the mountain. A faerie tale place, that's what this was.

"You would think they would have mentioned this on the phone." Edward marveled as he joined me, his arm around my shoulder. He leaned down to kiss my neck, and then headed towards the scene, stripping off his shirt.

"And where is it you're going?"

"As much as I love my wife, I'm not spending another second not in the water." With a grin for me, the rest of his clothes joined his shirt, and he dove in.

I kicked off my shoes and shimmied out of my pants. "Thinks I'm going to just stand here while the freaking eighth wonder of the world is in front of me? And there's a naked vampire in it?" I made sure my wedding rings were secure, as they were the only things I was wearing, and followed my husband in.

The water was a cool relief as was Edwards skin when I found him. His smile shone as bright as the sun as it rose, and I felt perfect. I knew I would have felt this way even if we were at home and not here. Even if we were in a shack. It didn't matter where it was we went, it mattered that we were the ones going. And as we swam to explore the little cove, I couldn't imagine how a honeymoon could get much better.


	6. Under The Honeymoon Spell

Bella POV

It was official. More than official, it was decided. I was going to live the rest of my days on a honeymoon. It was far better than either of us imagined, and I wasn't planning on leaving. I had told Edward as much, which made him laugh, but I could tell he was enjoying it too. We finally had that time to ourselves.

In having that time, I realized there was a lot about Edward I didn't know. Nothing major, but just things you learn when you live with someone. I now knew that most nights, since he couldn't sleep, Edward would instead write music or go for a run. He also built things, which I didn't know he was interested in. While our honeymoon was mostly about us being able to spend time alone and enjoy being newlyweds, it was also an opportunity to get to know each other even better. And we were.

Every day we did something new, went somewhere different. We explored and enjoyed, and I found that I never grew tired of being around him. I thought that I would. Even in my loneliness, there were times where I enjoyed having solitude. The only time I had it on our honeymoon was when he went to hunt, and I was usually asleep then anyway. But I never seemed to be able to get enough of him and our new life. Even better, he couldn't get enough of me.

We still phoned home often. I missed the others and though I didn't expect to for a while, I missed being surrounded by people. Well…..the people we liked.

Last night I had called the old apartment, eager for any of them to answer, and I got two of my boys.

"Bells! Are you a vamper yet?" Embry asked in the background, chuckling at his own joke.

"I told you all when I left, I won't be changing until I'm back at the Cullen house. This way Edward has backup in case I go to the dark side. "So how are you all? What's happening?"

"Not much, it's all quiet on the western front." Quil said, and I heard him hush Embry.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"What happened."

"Jakes lost it." Embry muttered, but I could catch it.

"What? What's wrong with him, I just talked to him two days ago."

"And he didn't tell you? See Quil, I told you he's off it."

"One of you tell me what he did."

"He tested out." Quil said like he was confessing his own sin.

"What?"

There was a scuffle as I guessed the phone changed hands. "School, he tested out of school."

"You mean he got his GED? What? Why? Is he pregnant?"

"Not that he's saying." Embry snickered. "I don't know Bells, he says he's fine but he seems pretty off to me. According to him, he just feels too old to be in school so he got it over with. Who knew he was smart enough to pull it off."

"Is he trying to start college a year early?"

"No he's still working with Sam. We were worried for a second that he did it so he could leave, but he still seems grounded here."

"Well that's good. I guess its good he did this rather than drop out. I just thought he still wanted to graduate with you all."

"Things change I guess. We're keeping an eye on him, nothing you need to come home over. But now you can hound him about it later too."

"Oh believe me I will."

And I did, after they had passed the phone to Morgan and then Ripley; I had hung up and dialed Jake. At first I gave him hell, until I heard what was in his voice. He was unhappy. I asked him to let it out, and sure enough it seemed he had a need to. The past few months of him being alone amongst his matched friends, had wore on him. Even his father had finally put his relationship with Aiyanna out there. Even though Jake was happy for him, a part of him still saw it as his father found another before Jacob could even find one.

I started to tell him there was still plenty of time for him to imprint and he was still young, but the words felt bitter on my tongue. I realized that was essentially what I had been told before Edward. That I had to be patient and was still too young to find the one anyway, and there was no reason for me to feel lonely. How could I tell my best friend that, when I wholeheartedly understood. So instead I told him the truth. That waiting hurt, and it never got easy, but he had to know what he was waiting for was worth it, and there was a reason for it.

He seemed to take comfort in that, and even had a talk with Edward. I hoped he would believe it and find patience. For now I accepted that there wasn't much I could do, and he was at least ok and had his pack there for him.

Now, the only hitch in the honeymoon life was Laki, our landlady. She checked in once a week to see if there was anything we needed, and to collect the check. She was Ticuna, a tribe native to Brazil, and while I would have enjoyed asking her questions about her culture, instead the first time she saw Edward and I; there was nothing but disgust. I initially thought it was because of us marrying young, but then it occurred to me. She looked at us with such knowledge; I knew she could tell what Edward was.

Of course.

Her stare didn't seem to bother Edward, but it riled me up good. I tried to understand that she must have had some negative experience with a branch of vampire that was hostile, but I still couldn't help but feel anger at her judgment. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about a defense though.

To make her more comfortable, Edward had stepped outside after explaining to me that while he knew Portuguese, her thoughts were mostly in Ticuna, and the only words he understood from her mind were the ones for vampire and demon. That was enough to give the woman some space.

Since my Portuguese was still not impressive enough to carry a full blown conversation, I adopted the dirty American philosophy, and hoped she would understand me.

"Ms. Laki?" I asked as I stepped into the bathroom where she was checking the water pressure. When she turned that fierce look on me, I suppressed gulping. "Do you speak or understand English?"

She didn't say anything, but a simple nod told me she at least understood.

"Listen, I can see you know what my husband is. I just wanted you to know, that I've always known. Well not always, it took me a couple of weeks to piece some things together. I considered time travel and a Dorian Grey type deal at first." Babbling as her eyes narrowed I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I don't want you to get the impression that I've been lied to or taken away. He's an amazing man, and the only people he's ever…hurt…were ones that are considered deserving if you get my meaning."

When she didn't seem to soften, I went on. "We aren't the type of people to need anyone's approval, I just would hate to think that someone was looking at my husband with malice, or at me like I was some ignorant innocent he corrupted. That isn't the case."

Satisfied that I had at least tried to break through her narrow mind, I turned to leave her be, only to gasp when she grabbed my arm. I looked back, seeing her eyes widen and her lips curl. I prepared to defend myself, even through the confusion, but she did nothing but speak some chant.

"Vampiro e ngexüi têm bebê em taxre tawêmake ciclos só por minhas palavras e minha magia e dexá."

I yanked my arm back. "Listen sister Sanderson I don't know who you think you are but I don't appreciate being hocus pocused. Try it again and a century old vampire will be the least of your worries."

I went back outside to where Edward was reading. "Bad news, we might get kicked out."

"For being undead?"

"For your wife defending your undeadness."

"Bella." He sighed but smiled. "There are going to be times where we encounter people that have a special awareness for what we are. It's not common, but it happens. You can't go swiping at them."

"I didn't swipe, I merely explained, and she went Blair Witch Project on me."

"What?" Now he stood.

"Are witches real? I can't say I'd be disappointed if they are, I always enjoyed the lore, but I'm not a fan of spell casting in my direction."

"I've never met a witch, but I wouldn't take that as they don't exist. What did she say?"

"I'm guessing something in Ticuna. Who knows maybe it wasn't a spell, she just seemed to chant it, which was the strange part."

"Are you hurt?" He walked to me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"No, I feel fine. Maybe it was a protection spell from you."

His face softened as he grinned. "Well I'll show her." His eyes shifted and I heard the door open again.

Laki stepped forward with quick and silent steps, handing the check back to Edward for the week. She muttered something and nodded curtly towards me, and walked away, back to where she had parked her car.

"What was that?"

"The second week of our honeymoon will now be free and she regrets scaring you."

I lifted my chin. "She did not scare me. If anything I scared her and that's why she felt the need to try her witches hat on."

"Furoucious you are." He put his arm around me and steered me back into the house. "Try to be more often so we can freeload."

I laughed as he picked me up, and he swayed with me as he took us to the bedroom; another of my favorite honeymoon activities, which put the thought of witches out of my mind, but not magic.


	7. Snap Snap Snap

Edward POV

Running became a different need since I had gotten married. Before, it had been a way to calm myself, or enjoy some solitude. It still did, but now it was more. Now I felt content simply looking down at my hand and remembering it had finally happened. I was a husband. I had a wife I loved, and we had a life ahead of us no one was trying to take.

So my runs were more for hunting or passing the time while she slept. During which I would just marvel at where I was and enjoy. I still had worries, especially about when it was time for Bella to change, but for the most part I was just happy. Happy, that even though I had spent years pretending these were all things I could live without, I was now lucky enough to be where I had always needed. With her.

The past few weeks with her had been as I always imagined married life to be. There were times of perfect, and times of unexpected disputes. How we handled them though showed me marriage was right for us. Most of the time we just enjoyed having these easy days. Months of struggle and fight made them more than necessary. So we extended our time here, especially to accommodate Bella's human bucket list.

Every day we crossed off as many things as we could. It was a little morbid, but we both got a kick out of it, and I believed it was necessary. I didn't want to leave anything unsure before she changed. It even made me feel more human, and less of a vampire.

As I ran and thought, I noticed the sun was getting higher, and guessed Bella would be waking soon. We had been up late the past few nights, between taking midnight swims in our cove and having each other. It was another step to our relationship that I hadn't expected us to take until she was a vampire. One I couldn't get enough of after the wait since meeting her.

I got back to the cottage, and opened the sliding glass doors to chaos. The bedroom looked like it had been tossed apart. Clothes were everywhere and our suitcases were open. I felt confusion first and then worry when I realized we could have been robbed.

"Bella?" I called and walked through to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her ducked into the fridge. "Jesus."

"No, it's still me." She got out and smiled at me. "How was your run?"

"Relaxing, until I got back and saw we were robbed by Brazilians." I looked around the counter and saw nearly all of the food we had gotten a few days before was now either half eaten or being cooked. "Did they have the kindness to cook for you before wrecking our bedroom?"

"We were not robbed, I was looking for something."

"Your mind?" I grinned.

"No, my baggy shorts. I'm bloated or been eating too much honeymoon junk. Try to hold back your desires for me after hearing that."

"I'll attempt it." I started to put away the ketchup that it seemed she had been putting onto potato chips, but she slapped my hands.

"I was eating those."

"At eight in the morning? It isn't exactly breakfast food for you humans is it?"

"It's comfort food, I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"How long have you been up? You should have called me to come back."

"I can handle throwing up on my own Edward."

"Throwing up? It was my cooking last night wasn't it."

"I wouldn't be surprised." She matched my grin.

The night before I had attempted to cook a beef stew I had very dimly remembered my mother making. It was probably something I should have remembered fully before attempting to cook, but when Bella didn't feel like having the usual, I thought I could try. We agreed afterwards that for the remainder of her human time, Bella would make herself whatever she wanted. It wouldn't do to poison my wife before I got to…well use my venom to turn her into a vampire.

"Edward?" Bella snapped me out of my dish clearing.

I glanced at her and noticed she had gone white. "What is it? Bella?" I felt the alarm when she sank to the ground and I kneeled down.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about what made me throw up and I…." She trailed off, looking down at her lap. "It's impossible; I don't know why I'm freaking out over it."

"What are you freaking out over? Are you sick?"

"In the head for even thinking this. It's not possible. I mean you can't, so I can't be."

"I'm in need of more information here."

"Don't laugh at me, because trust me I've laughed at myself enough for thinking it, but the symptoms sort of add up, it's just the timing of them that's wrong."

"Isabella." I urged, and heard the five words I never expected to hear in my eternity.

"I can't be pregnant right?"

There was no reason for me to be having this reaction of course. It couldn't be a possibility. Yet still I felt something click in the back of my mind and slid down on the floor in front of her.

"I mean your…." She gestured at me, "Your um, it can't….and to make a baby it would have to….right?"

"Right." But there was no reassurance. Why wasn't there?

"Even if it was possible, I would only be very early along, yet some of my symptoms are as if I was a couple months gone."

"I've never heard of this. There have been immortal children, but not born, just changed. It must be some other illness, one that echo's the symptoms." But there was something there.

"Of course. I told you, I'm just having a crazy moment here." She smiled at me. "Crazy enough that I was sad when the crazy faded out."

"It's not crazy Bella, you know it's the one regret I have about us." I felt the same sadness as her now. "The one thing I'd love to snap my fingers to happen…" And there it was, I felt my mouth linger open.

"Edward?" Now she leaned forward, her hands on my knees. "What is it?"

"Finger snap." It all pieced itself together now.

"I didn't snap my fingers so we're good. Aren't we?"

"We didn't. Laki did."

"I saw her expression change as she figured it out. "The spell." She whispered and fell back. "Edward can she do that? How can she do this? I knew witches were real."

"Calm down." I got back up, taking her with me. "Tell me what she said to you, do you remember?"

"Oh yea, not only do I remember the slur of gibberish, but I also translated it right on the spot."

"Ok, ok, don't snap at me, it's not like you're the victim of a spell or anything." I yanked my hand through my hair and then moved to the jacket I had on the counter. "I have her number here, we'll just call her."

"And say what? Or are we going to break her in half? I'm game for that."

I forced a smile. "Easy killer. We need answers on what she made you sick with." That's all it was, I told myself as I dialed. She had a grudge and took it out on Bella, that was all.

Laki answered and I gave her a lie that the stove wouldn't work. It would have been something I could fix, but luckily she didn't see demons as handymen.

"Can you fake being a rational person right now?" I asked Bella when I knew Laki was close.

"How about we tell her to rebound the curse so you're the one throwing up, feeling bloated and dizzy. Then we'll see how to fake rational."

I grinned as she glared. "I haven't been human in a long time, I think I could take an illness."

Her lips twitched but she still swatted at my hands reaching for her. "She only did this because I showed my allegiance to you."

"See what happens when you marry a vampire? You get cursed."

"She rolled her eyes but smiled, only to growl at the knock at the door."

"Down girl." I chuckled, holding back my own snarl as I went to open the door to Laki.

At first she walked over to the stove, but once that put her in the line of Bella, she froze, staring at her.

"What did you do to me? Is it the influenza, because my demon husband knows a way around that."

Laki still stared, and whispered in Portuguese, "It worked."

"What worked?" I asked back, knowing she knew English. "The spell?" When she finally met my glare I clenched my teeth. "What was it? What did you do?"

"I taught a lesson. When she spoke to me with such defiance about how she loved you, I knew you had already destroyed her mind. I made it so that wasn't all you would destroy."

"Start explaining." I felt rage fight against the fear now, and all the kept me grounded was Bella's hand on my arm.

"I wasn't sure I had the power, I couldn't even remember all the words in Ticuna. I remembered my gran saying them when I was a girl and one barely older than me was brought here by a demon. She was under his spell too. Too far gone to be saved, as yours is. My gran put the same spell on them, so when they joined together in the spring, it would make another demon. One that would destroy them both and it did." She looked smugly at me now. "For she died birthing it, as did the thing, and he was driven to madness."

Bella's hand on my arm started to shake, as did her voice. "I'm pregnant."

"You have a demon inside of you, because you chose to lay with one. The spell states that by my words and magic and the blessed water, a vampire and a human woman make a baby."

"The spring." I could all but hear the blood roaring as if it were the waterfall in my head. "That night we went to the spring." It took all I had to remain still as I looked down at Laki's sneer. "Can you not see? Look at her; does she look like someone who was brought into marriage under some sort of trance? Does she look lifeless and submissive to you? Do we not look like any other married couple in love? We wanted this, both of us; she has chosen this life because she can love me because of who I am and in spite of what I am. What have we done to you? What has she done to deserve this?"

"She spat on her kind when she married you." For the first time her voice raised. "How many humans have you slaughtered just for your own survival? Feed on animals they say, and yet you take a human girl and make her turn her back on everything that is right and natural. And you call that love. Your kind can't love, they can only take. So I take from you." She turned from me and advanced on Bella. "Your body will shut down piece by piece as that thing grows. Two months time, that's all it will take for it to eat and claw its way out. And when it's done there will be nothing left of you but a shell. And you did this all for love. Love of a demon."

I couldn't clearly see Bella from over Laki. My vision blurred with red and heat as the information flooded my mind. A vampire baby that would grow and feed from Bella's insides. That would tear her apart and her take her from me before we could even begin to live. It was all I could think and picture as the blood pounded in my head, demanding more, and the monster took over. I hadn't done this. Bella hadn't done this. Laki had. And now she was further beating Bella down with her taunts, her heart thumping to each word in emphasis.

There was no control in me. There was no rationality. There was only hate and despair at yet another obstacle. And there was a thirst to silence it. To drain from her what she had decided to take from me. Life.

At first I didn't hear her gasp as I yanked her shoulders back until her throat was inches below my mouth. I didn't see Bella start and call my name. I didn't feel the warmth of the blood that escaped my lips to pool on her shirt and the arm of mine. All that came later as the rage and hopelessness faded, and all that was left was a body at me feet, her blood spreading in a pond towards Bella's feet.

I looked up at Bella and in her eyes I saw what I never wanted her to. Me, a monster, blood smeared at the corners of my mouth and tinting my teeth. I reached up to wipe my mouth and saw the blood transfer onto my left hand and wedding ring. I was a husband, I had a wife I loved, and the life we once had ahead of us seemed to be slipping away.


	8. That's What You Get For Making Whoopee

Bella POV

Over the past nineteen months I thought I had begun to understand vampires and what would happen when I became one. I knew all the risks I knew all of the consequences. I knew what my family was.

Knowing is different than seeing.

I had seen vampires kill before. I saw my family kill nomads and newborns. Among them, I had seen Edward fight and kill his own kind. I had seen a vampire hungry. I had been right in the middle of it. Never once in these nineteen months had I seen Edward feed, even on an animal. It was too risky while I was human to be around him with that little control.

I saw him now. I saw the vampire in Edward. And I faced him, blood dripping from him and onto the body that was on the floor between us. I saw everything and now I knew just what I would become.

His eyes were a light and brighter green now that he had fed on human blood. His breathing was different. Usually he didn't take in too much air, especially around humans since it would burn any vampire's throat. Now he breathed heavily for him, and his eyes left mine to look at the still form of Laki. I could see the panic overcome him. Not just at what I had seen, but at what he had done, at what he was. He took a few steps back, punching the wall before leaning against it.

I could admit that a part of me, the part that felt eighteen, wanted to scream at what was quite literally placed at my feet. The majority of me, my core, saw nothing but my wedding band, and knew what needed to be done. So I stepped over the body, and towards my husband, grasping his face in my hands.

"Look at me not at her."

He did and I could see the pain in his eyes. I could see the guilt.

"Edward it's ok."

"You're in shock. You have to be, if you weren't you would know that this is not even in the same neighborhood as ok."

"You're right it's not ok." I dropped my hands and walked over towards the back door, knowing he would have to follow me and it would get him away from the body. I dropped down on the back steps, and felt him follow. "It's not ok what she did."

"Does that mean she deserved to die?"

"I don't know. I know I don't deserve to. I know you don't deserve to watch it. I know if it's really a baby that's inside of me; it doesn't deserve to be brought into our lives like this." That made my eyes fill. How much I wanted to parent with Edward and our kid was conceived because of a curse.

That wasn't how things were supposed to be, but then again, when were things ever as they were supposed to be.

"Bella we don't know if it's a baby." He whispered the worst part of all of this. "She said two moon cycles, which means in two months you'll be full term. Nothing human can grow that quickly." He lowered himself so he sat next to me, but he didn't look. I could see the shame all over his face.

"She knew what she was doing. She was never going to listen to us or do any type of reversal. She knew what she was doing, and she wanted me to go through this. If someone did that to you," I gritted my teeth at the thought. "I would have lost it."

"Lost it sure. A normal person would be angry, they would yell and threaten. Maybe they would take a swing, but what I did wasn't normal. Only a monster does what I did, I'm a killer."

"So what?"

Now he looked at me, so quickly that I had to hold back the flinch. "You did not just say so what." His voice raised, and I matched it.

"I did. So you killed someone who wanted to kill your wife. Who messed with your future. Does is suck that you lost control, yes it's horrible. But are you telling me that if you were human you wouldn't have wanted her dead?"

"Wanting someone dead and draining blood from their carotid artery is a little different."

"You got a free meal out of it." I shrugged as he stared blankly, and as I smiled he shook his head, but laughed. When I leaned against him he wrapped his arm around me and tugged me closer.

"You're twisted."

"I prefer warped sense of humor. In all seriousness Edward, did it scare me for a minute; yes. I wasn't prepared to see you that way, but in my dark twisted way I can see now I understand what I'm going to become better. I can see how easy it is to lose your temper and everything you work for. Isn't it better that it happened to someone like that, who was hurting us?"

"It could have easily been someone innocent. It was almost you once." He held me even tighter then.

"And your control didn't waver. Because I mattered. And even if I didn't, you've always shown enough control where the innocent are concerned. You just lose it around people who hurt others."

"Because of that, we get to get rid of a body during our honeymoon."

"That's what we get for sinning and making whoopee."

He raised a brow, confused. "We were married, technically not a sin."

"Technically we still have to call this murder though, so there's your sin. Plus me being with you is sort of bestiality isn't it?" I grinned and then rested my head on his shoulder. "We should have known something would happen. It was all getting to be too easy."

"We'll figure it out, we'll fix this."

"Fix it." Now I sat up to look at him. "How exactly does one fix something we didn't know exist?"

"Research. There has to be something."

"Edward, if it's a baby I want to keep it." I said it before I had even gotten to think about it. I just had an instinct of what I want. I heard his sigh, but I didn't look at him. "I know it's not what we expected, and isn't part of the plan. It will certainly slow down my changing date, which might piss off the Volturi. And I know it's a risk to me, even if it's a baby, everything happening in such a short period of time is bound to be risky, but…." I stopped my babbling and faced him. "It's our dream we didn't think we would get to have. How can we let that go just because of a few risks?" Even through the fear I smiled at him. "Our whole time together has been nothing but risks after all."

"Not quite as big as this one." But he gave me a small smile back. "But a baby…" His smile died as he looked back at the cottage. "There are a lot of things we have to figure out and take care of before we can start to so much as think about having hope about this."

"I know." I sighed as we stood, not letting myself think about the bright sides yet. "After all it could be a miniature vampire that will suck me dry." When Edward opened the back door and stayed where he was, I stepped forward to where Laki lied, trying to feel some remorse. But when I thought of what could be happening to me, and what would be happening to Edward if it was, I couldn't swing it. Instead I kicked her leg, my expression crumbling.

"Bella."

"I'm fine." I turned back to him, keeping it together. "We won't be if anyone were to stop by right now though."

"Right. I know how to…um…" He gestured to her.

"Hide a body. Yes, you're the pro." I stepped back and looked under the sink to get Laki's stash of cleaning supplies.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and start packing while I fix everything out here."

"Definitely not."

"Bella I did this. Not you. This is something you have to handle right now."

"Hey." I used a different tone because he wasn't looking at me. Once he did I gave him my best reassuring smile. "You're going to stick by me through all of this sickness and in health right?"

"Of course." Now his face looked more like usual.

"Then let me take care of through accidental slaughter and evil witches."

His grin was crooked and settled the uneasiness I had been feeling since his demeanor had changed. He was still the same. I always knew that. It might take longer for him to feel that, but we would work on it. That was what marriage was, having faith in your partner even when they didn't. It also sometimes meant using twelve rolls of the Brazilian version of bounty paper towels to soak up blood, as your husband disposes of a Ticuna witch; all while on your honeymoon and wondering if an undead baby was growing inside of you. It happens.

However, I was pretty sure that Webster's would define this as the honeymoon being over.


	9. Bela Lugosi

Bella POV

There are few things that are more uncomfortable than being examined by your father in law.

Of course, there wasn't much else we could do to avoid that. It wasn't as if I could go into any doctor's office and tell them I was pretty sure I was impregnated with some sort of vampire by a curse. I'm sure they would lead me to a much different hospital after that. So once Edward and I had hurriedly packed our things and gotten back home, our first move was having me checked out.

Luckily Alice had taken the roll of informer once we arrived, and took the other Cullen's aside to relay all that had happened. She had seen everything once we made the decision to come home, but had held off on telling the others until she knew what we wanted. I had no desire to see their reaction, especially when we didn't even know what was going on for sure. While they talked, Edward and I were with Carlisle. I followed most of what Carlisle did. First up was a pregnancy test, both naturally and through blood. Both showed I had the hormone which indicated pregnancy. Next was an ultrasound, which shocked us all.

There was indeed something in my womb. Something much bigger than it should have been for just being conceived. It looked like ultrasounds I had researched, but for maybe someone four months along. But it looked like a baby. Then again, any vampire could look like a human.

"Is it alive, no Frankenstein reference intended." Edward asked.

"I'm not hearing a heartbeat. That could be because it's still technically so early." But Carlisle still marveled at the screen. "Yet it's still moving around." He turned to look at me. "Bella can you feel that?"

I bit my lip as both he and Edward looked for me to answer. Truth be told, I had felt different changes just in the time it took us to get back. It had concerned me how quickly everything happened, and plus since I didn't know what would be normal or abnormal, there wasn't much to say until we figured it out. Edward sighed as he read my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked; his hand still in mine as I shifted on the table.

"I wasn't sure if it was in my head, like me being hopeful." I looked back at the screen. It was such a tease. If I hadn't known what Laki had done, and I just saw this ultrasound, anyone would think I was pregnant with a baby. But we couldn't find a way to be sure. "So what do we do?"

"Well Bella, I could attempt to remove this." Carlisle said, his voice lowering even though no one else was listening but us.

"You mean an abortion?" I shook my head. "But we don't know enough. It could be a baby."

"And it could be like me." Edward reminded. "Bella us not knowing anything can go both ways. It could mean something good or it could mean something bad."

"Exactly, meaning we can't make that call right now."

"I don't know how long we can wait to make that choice though Bella. At this rate of development, and given that there is some if not all vampire characteristics, there is bound to be a lot of difficulty removing the….baby, from you. Whether that's today, a week from tomorrow, or when the two months is up, this isn't going to be easy." Carlisle reached for my other hand and I felt not his concern for his son's wife, but his concern for his daughter in law. And that was two different things, so I squeezed back.

"You know me. You know Edward. We can't do anything until we know everything."

Though his worry was still clear, Carlisle nodded. "Then we research. We have to be careful, but we ask others like us if they've ever heard of anything like this." He stood up, switching off the machines and setting aside his things. "I'm going to go talk with the others and see if they have any theories." He patted Edward's shoulder as he left, and I got up to right myself.

I glanced around Carlisle's office as I wiped the ultrasound jelly off my stomach. I had been wondering just how much medical equipment he had stowed away here. Probably enough to run his own clinic if he wished. I shook my head. He had probably already accepted people into his home without asking for pay. It was just the kind of man he was. The kind of vampire. If I was carrying one, who was to say just what it would turn out to be.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as I sat back on the edge of the table.

"I'm never going to get tired of you saying that." I smiled at him, but it felt forced on my face. "I don't even know what I'm thinking half the time. It's all jumbled up there." I saw him twisting his wedding ring with his thumb on the inside of his palm. "What are you thinking?"

"Wondering what our chances of having another miracle are."

Now my grin felt genuine. "What a pair we are. We sure have dodged a lot of bullets. We might be running out now, but I don't know. I can't help but look at Carlisle, hell look at all of you, even the pack and think, you were all supposed to be monsters by definition. By myth, legend, whatever. All signs pointed to Bela Lugosi and Lon Chaney. But you all have become what you wanted to be, not what all evidence suggested you would be."

"This isn't fully like that though. I can see your point, and yes I'm near one hundred percent sure that if we were given the chance to raise a child, the choices we made and the direction we took would mold a good kid. That's not what I'm worried about."

"You're worried that we won't even get that far." I nodded.

"I'm saying I'm worried that you won't even get the chance to see a baby born. The way she described what it would be like, I don't know how any human could withstand it. And while I'd like to say that I would be strong enough to be both parents for our baby…." He shook his head, looking down. "I've lived through so much that one thing I'm absolutely certain of is that I can't take another loss without you by my side. And whether this is a baby or something else, the probability of you and I standing in a sunset after this is very low."

"Gee and I wonder what the probability of a human moving to a town with vampires and werewolves and lasting longer than twenty three minutes is."

"As much as I wish your luck was indestructible, it's not."

"Well." I clapped him on the back and got up. "We had a good run then Cullen."

"Excuse me?" He smiled, but the confusion was in his eyes, temporarily burying the worry.

"Do me a solid and you file for the divorce, because if I do it I'll never get Jessica's I told you so's off my back."

"Bella, a moment of seriousness please."

"I am being as serious as a vampire pregnancy can allow. And don't get me wrong Edward, I love you." I saw the words light his face before he could restrain it. "I would do just about anything for you, just like I thought you would for me. But you continue to underestimate me my friend, and I tell you I won't stand for it."

We stared at each other a moment and he stood, considering me.

"So you're telling me that if this is a baby, our baby, you intend to carry it to your term and deliver it, all while keeping your heart going until we can change you."

"That is exactly my intention." My lips twitched, but I kept my expression steady.

"Even if this is a baby you realize that quick of a growing period, and any vampire traits, this isn't going to be easy on your body."

"Pregnancy ever is. Ask Renee, she'll sooner tell you that I ruined her before she'll say she glowed."

"We would have to change you immediately after the birth."

"I didn't picture a lifetime movie stunning delivery. Wham bam thank you mam is fine by me." I lifted my chin. "What else you got?"

"And if it's not a baby? If we find evidence that suggests what would be born would be something terrible?" His voice broke, showing me what I most needed to know. It wasn't just me and my well being Edward was hoping for. He was hoping this was our dream, not nightmare.

"Then we either find a way to do what Carlisle says, or something else. But we have to be sure."

"That I agree with." He nodded. "Jokes aside, it's not that I underestimate you Bella. I stopped doing that the moment we found each other in Italy. You surprise me still, of course, but I know how strong you are. I know if you want to do something, you'll do it, and I know how you fight. But this is way bigger than what we've been up against."

"Then we do it. But it has to be a we. I can't do this by myself."

"You'll never have to do anything by yourself. Whatever you want to do I'm right here. But you have to keep me in the loop; you can't hold things in because you're afraid of worrying me. That won't get us anywhere either."

"Agreed." I reached out at the same time he did, and there my fears could momentarily dissolve. There was still this spark and bond between us, and it would never break. But maybe we could add to it. And that was the reassurance I got when I felt a tiny tug towards him. This time it wasn't the pull I had always felt when he was near, but it was from within me. I gasped a little, tightening my fingers on his arm.

"What is it? Is it…?" He looked down at my middle.

"Yea, I think so." I looked back up at him, still not fully ready to hope, but also not able to bury my growing instinct. Still, I changed the subject. For now. "We should probably go talk with the others." But as I looked at the door, it suddenly seemed like an enemy. I would have to look at my family and tell them; once again, a psycho had taken my life out of my hands. The only consolation was that no one else would be at risk. Somehow I didn't expect any of the others to see the bright side in that. But Edward was by my side, and between that, and the little hope I allowed myself, I could do this.

As we walked up the stairs from the basement, I heard the front door open and what sounded like a stampede trample through from Jumangi, and recognizable voices followed. I paused on the staircase.

"The pack?"

"Yes."

"The girls?"

"Also."

"Excellent." I huffed out a breath and stomped up the stairs. "More people to disappoint."

"Bella." Edward took my shoulders before we made the turn to the main level. "Everyone up those stairs loves you. Any concern they show is because of that. Not because they think you did anything wrong. Neither of us did, isn't that what you were telling me in Brazil?"

"Yes. It's not our fault, it's hers, and that's half the problem. If this is a baby, that's something it will know."

"With the mother our baby would have." His smile was huge, "Bella that baby is going to know so many good things. It's going to know it was conceived out of what we have. Intentional or not, that can't be topped."

He was a goner. I saw that in his eyes. He was still guarded enough to not be sure of what was happening, but I could plainly see which way he was hoping for it to go. He wanted this as much, if not more than me. And with that, my hope and my strength grew as we went up to meet with our family.

"Bella!" I heard before I saw who I already knew the voice belonged to. Jacob ran to me and I braced for his arms as I was lifted and swung.

"Hey kid." I squeezed back with all I had, laughing as my other boys rushed forward, grabbing at not just me, but playfully punching and one arm hugging Edward.

"Turns out a few weeks without your best friend is really too much for me." Jake whispered and I felt my throat tighten.

"Ditto. You have no idea." I suddenly felt how much I had missed all of them, and it made this that much harder. Then I laughed as I was suddenly grabbed and sandwiched between Embry and Quil, with Ripley and Leah uncharacteristically squealing and reaching to hug me.

For a few minutes there was nothing but Edward and I reuniting with them all. There were hugs and kisses and laughs of excitement, even with the Cullen's; though I could see the sadness in their eyes. So I was reminded what I had to do.

We gathered in the kitchen. With it's eat in dining room there was enough room for us all to crowd around. Plus, it was a room for family. The living room was even too formal sometimes. And this wasn't a time for formalities.

Between Edward and I, we managed to tell them all everything. There was a mixture of anger over Laki, understanding for Edward, and worry for me. That was the worst.

"So what now?" Paul asked the million dollar question.

"Now we look for answers. Any we can find about this, which might not be a lot." Edward said his arm protectively around my waist. "We have to be prepared that we might not be able to find anything. We have to be very careful about how we look. The Volturi can't no."

"Why?" Emily looked at me with sad eyes as I answered.

"They want me turning from Bella Cullen to Bela Lugosi asap, and this is causing a further delay. And seeing as they collect the supernatural, I'm pretty sure whatever this is will be wanted by them." I looked at all of them as they seemed to crumple under the hopelessness. "Look you guys I know this is a lot for you all to handle. I don't expect anything from any of you. You have your own lives, and if you feel this is all too much and you need to distance yourselves…"

"Bella if you do not shut up I will eat your face." Morgan looked scary for the first time, making Embry and Athan look at each other, and shiver.

"If you let me finish I was going to say I will be highly insulted." I smiled at all of them.

"We're all stuck with each other." Edward said, smiling as well with emotion on his face.

"You two weren't the only ones to vow that." Jared winked.

"So now we do what we always do I guess." Sam said and Emmett nodded gravely.

"Take bets on whether or not Bella will survive." Elan took a piece of paper that Lulu handed him, and Rosalie smirked at me as she handed them a pen. "Who has pulls out a win at the end?"

"I got that action." Jake raised his hand, but his eyes met mine. There may have been twistedness in his voice, but there was only darkness in his eyes. I nodded to him, and forced my smile for the others.

Edward squeezed my hand as he placed his amount for the bet. That was what family was for in the end. They would stand by your side no matter what, even if it meant finding their own ways to cope with it. And for now, that was all any of us could do until we knew. But the hope was still there.

With a tug.


	10. Blind Spot

Bella POV

There are always times when you are so sure of something, and you turn out to be wrong. It happens to anyone. Those are usually the more painful times because it knocks the wind out of you. One minute you feel confident, you feel positive. Then something changes or opens your eyes to what's always been there. The blind spot is lifted and you can't avoid it.

I had a blind spot for a while now. I didn't know it until now, nearly four weeks after Laki's curse and we got back from our honeymoon. In that near month much, yet so little had gone on. There was research. So much of it my eyes still hurt. There were calls. I thought I would hear a phone ring even in my mind for days. There wasn't a lot else to do without creating attention to ourselves, which we didn't want. If the Volturi found out, they would either eliminate the "issue" themselves, or they would want to see it through. Our control would be gone. So instead we researched, and we found that there wasn't much to be found. That created a fear, as any uncertainty would, but that wasn't my blind spot.

No, that was merely seeing clearly. Seeing what would really happen when the two months were down. All of it testing how much I could handle.

I thought I could handle not having a very involved mother, and I did. I thought I could handle uprooting my life and moving to Forks, and I did. I could handle much more than others thought, which gave me a confidence in myself.

And that confidence blinded me.

In the passing weeks I felt a different change in my body every day. Sometimes it had felt like every hour.

Technically it was the sickness that came first. I had felt that during the honeymoon. It had gotten worse though. It wasn't just the morning, it was all day. Not just from smells or doing too much, but from simply breathing. At first I was put off from my favorite foods, and then it came to the point where I could only keep a little food down a day. It was the first cause of concern. It showed us just how quickly the baby, or whatever it was; grew.

Within the last couple of days I felt my energy drain. It was easier to laugh off at first. Falling asleep earlier, sleeping later, and yawning as I walked. All were common enough for pregnancy. Now it was becoming worse. I felt like I was being stretched any time I moved. It made me want to be still, and the more I was still the more tired I was.

It wasn't just me being affected of course. My family changed. It was different this time than when there was Victoria or the Volturi to worry about. When there was that, there was something to do. This time, there was nothing, and I could tell it wore on all of them.

And that's where I broke.

After our honeymoon I went to see Charlie. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to get away with that. The baby had grown in that week alone and even though I could hide it in an oversized shirt, I had grown as well. It wasn't that he noticed, but how I looked. He said I seemed paler and as if I was in pain. He saw as much as those in the know did, but because I was his daughter. And that's when I realized how wrong I had been about what was right in my decision.

Since becoming a part of this life, I knew the risks. I knew what I was giving up and what for. I accepted it all, and I was sure of it all. Now that I felt wrong. Not in my choice being wrong for me or doubting what I wanted, but I realized what it meant.

I kept everything from Charlie. I would never see him again once I changed. That he could live with, as long as he heard from me and knew I was happy. Hell after visiting him I told him that Edward wanted to tour a college he was considering late admission to. Charlie had seemed so pleased at the prospect that we were moving forward. I knew then that he would be ok with distance. He had done it for most of my life. But when I saw the pain on his face from seeing my own discomfort as the baby moved, I knew it could be worse for him. If the baby wasn't a baby at all and this was only the beginning of my pain, I could really die. What then?

It would break Charlie. It would end Edward. Jacob, the Cullen's, the pack, the imprints, everyone would be changed by it. Just as I would if I lost any of them. This wasn't just about me getting what I wanted; there were other people who were affected by this decision.

And I had thought I made this decision. Through all the research and calls, I had been the one to feel the little flutters inside me. Each day it changed me. Hope sprouted into need of this tiny being. I realized I didn't just want it to be human, a growing part of me believed it was. And yet, that still made me question what was right.

Now, as I curled up on the seat by Edwards, now our, window; I thought of my choices. What could I live with? Could I forsake my own life on the off chance this was a baby, or should I not risk anymore? Edward and I could move on from this. We had an eternity after all, that was enough time to get over anything. Wasn't it?

"I'm surprised I can't read your mind right now." Edward said from the door and had a sad smile as I looked up. "Twice now I've heard you because you were scared. You look pretty scared right now." He walked over to sit next on the other side of the seat, leaning against the sill and looking at me. "Want to tell me why?'

I thought of keeping it to myself. It was a knee jerk that marriage was trying to tame. I couldn't protect him anymore than he could protect me. We were both in this, the choice was both of ours, and whatever the outcome, we were still one in this. That couldn't be swayed. And while I noticed how hard the past weeks were wearing on his spirit, I knew he had as much right as I did.

"I don't feel like myself." I said honestly. "I feel all of these changes in me and I keep doubting everything." I played with the hem of his shirt. "Well not everything. But this." I gestured to the swell of my stomach. I looked as the baby had that first sonogram, as though I was five months along.

Understanding me, he nodded, taking my hand and tracing the skin above my wedding rings. "We can get you down to Carlisle's office, we have all of the supplies to try and get it out. We can do that right now."

"Can we though?" I didn't bother fighting back any tears. Not with him. "Can we live with that? I'm trying to figure out which is right. Do we do that so that no one else has to hurt, or do we keep this so I can live with it?" I let out a breath when his hand brushed my face. "I don't know what to do anymore. Not when I see what it's doing to everyone when they look at me. Not after seeing Charlie like that. It was like a slap of water to the face, he looked so worried and helpless because he knew something was wrong with me he couldn't fix. I go back and forth from how can I put myself at risk knowing what it would do to him or Renee, to how can I let go of one of our own."

"I do the same. Every time we've thought we found something that suggests any creation would be a monster, I keep thinking about how many times we've already been an exception to a rule. This could be one of them. I don't know how to risk the wife I waited for, for the possibility of a child I never let myself want." He glanced out the window, as if the answer was there. "Neither of us knows which to choose."

"And I don't know if we can have both." I whispered the words I knew scared us both. That he would lose one of us, or that I would lose the chance of a life with them. The fear of that unknown blurred the previous plan. Yet that unknown had been there all this time, but hidden in what we thought was us being sure.

Rather than wallow in it, it suddenly made me mad. I choked on a sob and got up, ignoring the pain of moving and grabbed the nearest object. A ceramic cup holding stationary on Edward's desk. I hurled it at the wall, enjoying the crashing sound.

"Why us? What the hell did we do? Ninety years you were by yourself and I…" My breath hitched again as I backed away from Edward as he stood. "No I want to know. Why? Why couldn't I have just been born in your time? Why couldn't you have been born in mine? Shit, why did we even have to meet each other if I was just going to die?" Now I picked up the desk lamp and heaved it to the door. I threw it so hard that I fell to my knees when it left my hand and connected. "Why can't I just be a fucking vampire so I can punch something through?" I let my face fall in my shaking hands, the rest of me shaking with the sobs.

Sometimes you don't get an answer. It isn't about getting one really. Sure you want someone to blame, but it's really just about having another distraction from seeing what was happening to yourself. But sometimes, you have an answer in the partner by your side.

I felt Edward drop to his knees in front of me. He lifted my face, touching his forehead to mine, eyes closing. For a moment he simply breathed me in, and his tense stance relaxed as though I had calmed him. His hands ran down my arms then, one wrapping around one of mine, pushing my fingers into a fist.

Confused, I opened my eyes to see his fist close around my hand like a cage. He shifted and lightening fast, punched that cage through the floor boards. I didn't feel a thing, but the movement.

"There, now you have." He said and while we both tried to smile, we couldn't.

"Edward what's going on?" Esme said from behind the door, knocking.

"Please just leave us be for a little while longer" I answered, curling into Edward's side.

I wasn't sure how long that was that we sat there. There was glass and chipped wood around us as we held each other, rocking and trying to comfort. I thought I heard him repeat "Please give us a little longer," but I knew he wasn't Esme he was saying it to.

We just had to hope someone would listen, and we would find a way to be sure again.


	11. That's The Word

Edward POV

It was good to let it out. It made her feel better. Hell, it made me feel better. Throwing a few things off my dresser and pitching them to the window had felt unbelievably good. Mostly it was good to not have to be stoic for just a few minutes. It was good to see Bella have a purge. It was also heartbreaking to pick her up off of the floor and take her to our bed. She cried more there, leaning on me, as I leaned on her. While it didn't change anything, we still had each other to get through it.

After I cleaned up the glass and took the shards downstairs I had to calm my siblings down. They watched me like they watched Bella. Part of me knew it was what family did, they showed care and concern, but sometimes I couldn't stand to see it. It filled me with guilt, because I knew what they knew. That if she didn't make it neither would I. It wouldn't be just her they lost. My family had been enough to get me through being what I was and being it alone, but now. I had a family of my own now. Bella was my family and one I couldn't live without. She knew it, I knew it, and despite my family understanding in their way, I couldn't face them knowing it. I felt too much to feel that guilt on top of it.

Instead I went back upstairs to Bella, and lay next to her as she slept as the sun turned to early evening. I knew she should try and eat, but she needed to escape when she could. She stirred every once in a while which caused her to wince, and me to tense. As she moved her shirt rode up, and I saw the hill of her stomach. It was a shock every time I saw it. I had duel feelings of excitement and dread each time. Now, I had a realization. One that drove me to leave Bella a note, and grab my keys.

I didn't call. For whatever reason I didn't feel the need to. I just drove there. I could have run, but I didn't want there to be too many shocks. Instead I drove, not even bother to think through what I would say. I just road on instinct and was somehow sure that parking here and walking up the steps I had so many times, was the right thing to do. And as I knocked at that door, I somehow felt both seventeen and yet very old.

Charlie answered on the second knock, a little confused but pleased, though I saw him look over my shoulder for Bella. "Edward, hey how's it going?" He shook my hand and automatically stepped aside for me to come in. "I thought you and Bella were still looking at that college. Did you make a decision on it then?" He led me to the kitchen where we sat at the table.

"We never went to look at a college; I'm not enrolling in any."

"Oh." He looked at me differently for a moment. I knew he didn't have to ask if he misunderstood, he immediately understood we had lied. "What's the problem?"

I smiled grimly. "There are a lot of them."

"I know it's not you and Bella, so spill." He went and got himself a beer, not bothering to ask me if I wanted anything. It wasn't out of rudeness or being oblivious. Charlie was used to me not eating or drinking. Yet he never asked why.

"What makes you think it isn't?"

"You two are solid; anyone with eyes can see that. Even if a father that doesn't always want to see things."

"But you do see things. And it was wrong of me to overlook that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie we've been lying to you for a very long time. And things have happened recently that have made me see that I can't lie to you anymore. I know Bella can't either."

"Edward you're concerning me. Do I need to grab my shotgun?"

"It wouldn't work on me." I saw a trace of confusion, but also a trace of something else. Something that I often recognized in his daughter. "Charlie when I asked your permission to marry Bella, you seemed to understand us so well. You didn't ask any questions on how I could be so sure at my age when you barely knew me. You've never asked a lot of things."

"Bella has to lead her own life. I've never seen her going down a bad path that needed blocking from me. If I did, I may have asked those questions." He lifted his chin. "And I've had a few over the last four years."

"Bella has only been here for short of two."

"Not of Bella, of you and your family." Now he surprised me. "I've been Sheriff a long time. Long enough to get certain feelings. I got one when your family moved to town. You were all very nice and polite but it all seemed so fetched to me. A late twenties couple with a bunch of teenagers that all looked so wary. I was cynical enough to wonder why you kids were that way."

"You've looked into us." I said.

"What I could. I didn't find anything to satisfy the feeling in either way. Plus none of you did wrong for me to be concerned. In fact you all seemed like good people. I figured I had to be wrong about what I remembered."

Those Swans, they sure knew how to keep a secret. "You know about us."

"I didn't know something was different for sure, until you just confirmed it." He smirked. "When I was around eleven I went with Billy's family on a camping trip down state. They were visiting some other relatives so Billy and I knocked off to go fishing. About an hour in I went to get my water bottle from my bike. When I got up hill I thought I heard an animal. I was freaked out for a second, but then I heard a girl cry, so I went to see what it was." His eyes glassed over, seeing that day rather than now. "It wasn't an animal, but it might as well have been. The way he tore into that girl…." He paused.

I broke my rule and read his mind to see what he was flashing back to, and I nearly grasped the table hard enough to break when I saw the vampire he had been describing.

"I'm not sure if he noticed me, I'll never really know. I just remember running back to Billy and telling him what I saw. His father ended up convincing me was dehydrated and I never doubted that. Or at least I never really let myself think it over more. Until your family moved here."

"And you realized the similarities."

"Mostly in how you looked. I couldn't find any reason to think you were whatever he was, except for a strain of wildlife depletion." He half smiled. "Which would be why I never offer you something to eat or drink."

It didn't make sense to me. This wasn't what I had been expecting when I came here. I thought I would tell him what was happening and he would try and find a way to kill me. I somewhat mentally prepared for that. Not to see where my wife got certain characteristics from.

"You never stopped me from seeing her. Sure you took a bit to warm up to me, but you didn't act like….you knew."

"As I said, I didn't know anything for sure until you came here. I had a gut feeling. Bordered around certainty when I remembered stories Billy's pop used to try and scare us with."

"Jesus Charlie." I had to smile, because I didn't know what else to do. "But if you've heard those stories and after seeing what you saw when you were young…."

"Edward I made up my mind about your family before Bella even moved here. I've always trusted my judge of character. Once Esme helped out with posters for that missing persons case, and Carlisle developed a reputation at the hospital, I was sure no matter what you all were, you were good people. I won't lie and say I didn't keep a closer eye when Bella moved to town, but I never wanted to be my parents. Her life is hers to lead. And so far I've seen her decisions bring her happiness, and really that's what a father wishes for most. I have concerns, but I wouldn't voice them unless she came to me." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Is that why you're here telling me all of this?"

"I'm here because I can't keep seeing what keeping this secret from you does to Bella. I don't want her to have to leave you behind and in the dark when she becomes one of us."

"Is that why she looks so sick? Has she decided to become what you are?"

"She has, but that's not why." I took a breath. "Charlie I'm a vampire."

"That's the word I guess."

"I can also read minds."

"Well what the hell. Have you been doing that this whole time?" For the first time he seemed angry.

"No. I have ways of blocking them out, so I don't have to hear everything at once. I also prefer not to hear most things and keep my family's trust. I only use it if I have to or the control slips. I did use it just now to see what you were flashing back to. The vampire you saw." My jaw clenched again. "He's the reason I left when I did. Well part of it."

"What? How?"

"His name was James. I saw was because he's dead now, I killed him. He came through here two months after Bella and I met. We were on a hike and he caught her scent."

Charlie considered that a moment and paled. "She wasn't in an accident."

"He was the accident. Him and his followers."

"The term small world seems very irritating now. They're gone though."

"Yes. It's been a lot of fighting to get to that point but they're all gone. I left because I didn't want her to be dragged down by what I was. I didn't want her to choose this life. It was the biggest mistake of mine to leave though and take that choice away from her. She's made it now."

"This is all so….no there isn't a word for it. Billy and I have talked about it. I didn't want to know too much about it. What went on in La Push with those boys and Leah. I told myself I didn't want to know. But Bella is in the center of all of it, I can see that. I can see a lot of things even though I don't want to. When you asked me for my permission I knew that was my last chance to try and get her away from this. To keep her like me."

"Why didn't you?"

"You can't be selfish when you're a parent. You can do what you have to to keep your kid safe but when it came right down to it, I didn't see her in danger. I've never seen her or anyone else as capable as her. And I've never seen anyone else as happy and fit as you two. Who am I to step in just because I don't understand how it works?"

"Few parents would want their child to turn into something that shouldn't exist."

"I've had a year to wrap my head around it. Can't say that it was easy, and in the beginning I researched if stakes were myth or real, but I've come to terms with it."

"I wish I knew you were aware this whole time. I wish we talked to you sooner. We were caught up in a lot."

"I don't need to know about vampire politics." He waved that away. "If she's happy and alive, or whatever you are, then I'm good. I just hope you all visit enough."

"Charlie, the other reason why I'm here is that you do need to know about some of this. She needs you to know, because I don't know what else to do."

He paled as I told him everything about why Bella looked sick. His anger built for a moment, but didn't seem directed at me. I wasn't sure I would ever know why. Maybe he was so concentrated on Bella, that he couldn't point blame yet. Maybe he truly accepted me as family. For now he just asked questions we had all asked, and tensed when there weren't answers for many. I explained to him that we didn't know what to do and that I could sense her pain in thinking he didn't know all of this. I did my best to explain the Volturi and what it would mean if they knew another human knew about us. I didn't really have a concern about them finding out since that wasn't the direction they were looking, but it needed to be said. He needed to understand as much of this as he could. He needed to be somewhat prepared. And he needed this opportunity to stay in his daughter's life.

When I had come here to tell him everything, I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing. While we talked I wasn't sure how I had missed how long Charlie had known. But when I drove him to the house, and he came up to my room, I knew why this needed to be done. I saw Charlie get into the bed, and without hesitating, haul Bella up to lean on his side. She was confused at first, and then as he whispered to her, she understood. And I saw a weight I hadn't fully seen how heavy it had been, lift from her. Her father knew all about her life, he knew what she would become, and still he was here, and he loved her.

It didn't just lift a weight from her. I felt one lift from me in knowing what this would mean for her. She didn't have to fully turn her back on her human life. But just as easily as I felt that weight lift, I felt another replace it. Charlie loved his child no matter what she was. That was what a father did. Carlisle had loved me despite me seeking my own path, even for a brief time. Being a father didn't mean you had to be sure, you just had to be there and love. And as Bella and Charlie talked, I wanted what they had. What I had with my human parents, and my vampire ones. I wanted to be a father.

As Bella looked to me and mouthed thank you, Charlie glanced at me too.

"So what's the plan with this thing…baby…what do you call it?"

"A vampire baby." I said before Bella could. Her eyes filled but she smiled. "I guess that's the word."

"We're going to take it day by day." Bella said. "And in September we'll see what happens."

"Well I'm in this too. Whatever either of you need, I'm here." Charlie said and hugged Bella again.

I felt myself make the same promise to the baby. Whatever you are, I'm here. And for the first time, I felt like a father. I knew from then on, I would work and fight to be the definition of the word, just as I had fought to keep Bella. We had done this before, and we would do it again, as long as we both shall live.


	12. Afraid of Changes

Bella POV

Pregnancy changes things. Your body, your priorities, your loved ones; essentially every aspect of your life. Which was why the near ten months of preparing time is much needed. You need to be able to wrap your mind around the magnitude of the changes that would be occurring.

Now that my due date was fast approaching, I thought what a crock that I get the changes, but not the time.

I couldn't count how many times in the last year and a half that I had wished for more time. Whether it was more time with my family, or more relaxing moments; there never seemed to be enough. And there always seemed to be something threatening to take it away. Maybe that was part of the attraction with being a vampire. I wouldn't have to worry as much about running out of time. Now, it was my second biggest worry.

The first was for the baby. As I grew, so did it. I knew it wasn't right to call the baby an 'it,' but I considered that a form of self preservation. There was still a small cynical part of me that said something could be wrong. Most of me had this overwhelming feeling of attachment towards it. Every movement, no matter how painful, made the love grow. The kicks and stretches never felt hostile. It reminded me of Edward, so careful yet strong.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much good with my pregnancy.

I had to be examined every day. It seemed the baby grew each hour, and my body couldn't keep up. It caused my organs to be pressured too rapidly, and my bones to crack if the kick was hard enough. My ribs took the worst beating, and my skin showed it. My circulation was out of whack enough to cause that skin to feel as icy as the Cullen's, as did I. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

The worst on me was probably not being able to eat. The whole near two months I couldn't keep anything down. At first we had thought it was a normal pregnancy symptom, only magnified. Then we realized what the baby was. There had to be some sort of vampire gene or chromosome in it, which would of course cause normal food to be repulsive.

It needed blood.

Being human, I couldn't take the smell of it, let alone a taste. I did what I had to the first time Carlisle brought me a blood bag from the hospital. The baby needed this. It would do as Laki said and suck me dry if I didn't. We both needed to eat. So no matter how undesirable it was, to keep from starving I had blood at least three times a day, sometimes four if I was hurting more. It helped things, but it was a temporary fix we knew. All of this would be nothing compared to labor.

The worst to me, was watching them watch me. I knew how I looked. I knew they were essentially watching me rot. I saw it in their eyes. Edward especially. He looked so old. I wasn't sure how, but he managed to look a hundred. We were all in pain, and at my low points it made me wonder if we made the right choice.

And then it moved in me, and I couldn't help but rub a hand over my stretched grey blue skin. I did that now, lying on the couch forgetting to pay attention to the movie. When I looked up I saw the girls weren't paying attention either. Alice was the first one to avert her eyes.

"Mary Alice Brennan Cullen Whitlock." I growled and pitched a pillow at her with pitiful strength. "Watch Jake Gyllenhaal and Anne Hathaway woo each other."

"She has a crush on you, that's why she stares." Leah said. She was closest to me so I could be as warm as possible.

"Dibs on Jasper." Lulu raised her hand and Kim elbowed her side.

"I'm telling my brother you said that." She checked her watch. "Lee, we have to head to work soon."

Emily was already at the store with Leah's imprint Athan. Ripley and Morgan were also at work, taking more shifts at the diner since I had to turn my vacation into a resignation of sorts. Still, all the girls tried to visit me as much as possible, despite the depressing atmosphere. And when they couldn't…..

Whistles and yips sounded from outside and I tried to turn my head to see the window, but the baby wasn't one for my moving on my own accord these days. I still knew who it was.

"Seems someone let the dogs out." Alice said and managed a laugh when the room filled.

Jared grinned at me and knelt to the floor to kiss Kim hello. Paul clapped Leah on the shoulder and she nodded, lifting my legs as she stood, and then lowered them to Paul's lap as he took her spot.

"Hey kid, how's the Bella remix."

"Having a dance party in my womb." I smirked at the usual joke and tried not to turn to mush when he started rubbing my feet. "How are the dog days going?"

"Blissfully unexciting." Jared said. "We still patrol, but honestly things are pretty clear. None of those Volturi vultures you guys were worried about sniffing around.

"Well that's something." I leaned back. "Where are the others?"

"Sam, Embry and Quil had to work. By the way Leah, Seth is at the store." Jared said she nodded and left with Kim. "I should get going to, sorry I have to whirl through here, but Dad needs help fixing the roof."

"Can you drop me of at home? I haven't seen Elan since Tuesday." Lulu bent over to me first and kissed me saucily on the mouth. "You can't leave me for Alice, I won't have."

"Wouldn't think of it." I waved bye to them, and looked at Paul. "Where is he?"

"Funky town."

I glanced at Alice. "Upstairs with Edward?" At her nod, I rolled my eyes. "Can't ask me, no he has to have man talks with the mister." I started to try and get up, despite Paul's growls. "You really want to start being like them and trying to stop everything I do?"

"With all my heart."

Again, I rolled my eyes, but squeezed his hand as I managed to stand up. "I'll be back, and then I expect you to raid Emmett's room for his copy of Goblet of Fire."

"Why, so you can cry "No Cedric!" when that guy dies?" But still he got up. He was the few of us that enjoyed Harry Potter.

"Grab Rose's Panic Room too." I said as I started to slowly test how well I could walk, managing a slight grin when Rose then chased after Paul yelling for him to not mess anything up.

It took me a good three minutes to get as far as the kitchen. I saw my shape reflected in the chrome fridge, looking very much like an eight months pregnant woman. It still caused me to shake every now and again to see. I looked over and Esme was pouring over a cookbook.

"I thought you were at the children's wing at the hospital today."

She looked up, and as everyone did, checked my face as if to gauge how much pain I was in. "Not this week. I want to be close by, just in case." Her smile was warm. "Do you need anything?"

"A list of women that got away with double homicide."

"Oh, who's on the list?"

"My husband and his pet mutt."

"Bella. They're only concern is you and the baby."

"Well I've got the baby, so you would think they would include me in their concerns, rather than talk away from me."

"I can understand that." She touched my face. "Give em hell. Do you need help with the stairs?"

I swore. "No, it'll just take me longer."

And it did. I felt like the baby was tap dancing out by the time I got to the top. I could hear their voices in our room, so I made my way there. The door was open, so it wasn't as if they were really hiding. I knew by now they sensed me, especially when Edward turned to meet my gaze. And there I saw all the pain I felt.

"What's with the he man woman haters meeting?" I sighed as I lowered to the desk chair. I wanted to sit next to Jacob, but he had been so weird around me in the last month especially.

"Jake was just asking if there is anything new." Edward rubbed his hands over his face. "Cue fight."

"We aren't going to fight."

"Oh I don't know about that. I think I can take you."

"You can't even stand without looking like you're being ripped apart." Jake said, raising his voice for the first time in weeks.

"What are you mad for?"

Now, he looked every bit like a werewolf as he stood, shaking. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Jacob." Edward said.

"No! What am I mad for? I'm mad that my best friend, who was supposed to live forever, looks like a walking corpse. I'm mad that every time I'm away from here, I'm wondering if I'll see you again. I'm mad that it physically hurts me that you hurt. I'm mad at this piece of shit friendship."

I felt the slap of shock, but banked it down. "This is not a piece of shit friendship."

"How do you figure? Do you think I go around worrying about any of the others like this? No. I care about them, I would be scared if this was happening to any of them, but I'm tied to you. I don't understand why, but we're different than them."

"That isn't a bad thing. Our connection is never a bad thing."

"Have you had to watch me die Bella? You've had to worry about us all, sure, but have you had to watch it happen. And slowly at that? No. So you have no idea what this does." His voice broke, and he turned away, leaving the room.

I felt my heart sink and looked to Edward, whose face was grim.

"He has a point Bella. I'm not saying he's right to avoid you, and he does need to grow up and realize you didn't choose this lightly, but he does have a point. You two have a bond; one I don't even understand how it's possible for two friends to have this syncness to them." He walked over to kneel in front of me. "It's different for he and I, than it is for the others. They love you too, of course they do. But the truth of it is, they would learn to live without you. It would hurt, but they would do it. Jacob and I can't imagine that. It would be like me living without a heart, and him living without a limb."

"So what do I do, do I just let him go, tell him to leave so he doesn't have to see it if it happens."

"I left once upon a time because I thought I was protecting you. How did that work out?"

"I don't know what else there is. I know everything is changing for him, but I don't know what I can do about it." I wiped at my face.

"Make him understand your side, but understand his. Put yourself in his shoes, how is it looking?"

I shivered. I knew Edward was right. I couldn't imagine losing anyone from our large family, but I also couldn't even begin to fathom losing him or Jacob. There was a pain at the very thought.

"Where did he run off to?"

"The terrace." He helped me stand, cautiously placing his hand on my belly. The baby moved beneath it, causing him to smile. It never ceased to cause my heart to flutter. "After you two fix things, please stay on the couch the rest of the day. This is a lot of moving for you."

"Paul and I have a Harry Potter date on pause downstairs."

"Long live Peter Petigrew, betrayer of Potters and killer of Hufflepuffs." He grinned crookedly for the first time in months.

"That's the meanest thing you ever said to me." I said as I walked away. "I'm leaving you for Cedric, and I'm taking the Munster with me."

"He's dead."

"So are you." I called back and stepped out to the terrace. Jacob was dangling his feet through the wooden ledge. I carefully lowered myself to do the same, holding back a cry as I imagined a foot curling around my ribs like a monkey bar.

"I'm sorry." Jake said. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I know you don't deserve that, I just…." He shut his eyes, leaning his forehead on the rail. "I don't know what to do. I can't do anything."

"I know the feeling. I keep telling myself I can have control, but really I don't. I let it go when we decided to keep the baby." I looked around the property, realizing this was the first time I had been outside in days. "I don't regret our choice. You'll understand that if you're ever a parent. Something changes in you. Everything shifts to become about someone else, someone you don't even know, and never even seen. You would do anything. I am willing to do anything. That choice meant putting this pregnancy before a lot of other things. I chose it over you, and the others. I chose it over me. Not a lot of mothers have to make that choice, but I know I'm not the only one. I'm putting myself at risk, not because I'm selfish. Not because you all don't matter to me. Not because I don't realize that it would affect you. This is the least selfish thing I've ever done. It would have been easy to tell Carlisle to get it out. To make it all go away. That would have been selfish. Understandably so, but still. And I wouldn't have been able to live with that. I wouldn't have been me."

"And I love you. I love who you are, and a part of me can admire what you're doing. But I can't understand it."

"Oh, you're not supposed to. You're still young. Years older in some ways, but still young. You haven't fallen in love, you haven't given a piece of yourself to someone else. Once that happens, you realize how much you can give. Before this, I would have died for any of you. Gladly, without hesitation. Now, I'm only willing to die for one person. The one I helped make, and have been carrying. I have a responsibility. I can't apologize for that choice. But I am so sorry for what it's doing to everyone. Don't think I didn't consider all of you."

He took my hand, gently squeezing it. "The smart part of my brain knows all of that. But then I get scared. It makes me want to stay away so I don't have to see all of this, but at the same time, I can't be away. I can't lose more time."

I squeezed back. "I'm scared too. I don't want to miss out on everything. On watching everything you'll become and seeing you happy. I don't want to miss anything from anyone." My other hand found my belly as Edward's had. "I just got it you know. I just found my happy."

"Shit." He said as he saw a tear fall. "I've been the selfish one."

"You have a right. Best friend privilege to want me around more than the baby."

"I want to have both. And I should have said that earlier. I should have also said that you're so strong. Look at everything you've done. You keep us together. You're the reason half the pack got through phasing. You're the reason Quil didn't run away from imprinting. Hell you talked half of them into it. You're the reason there isn't a treaty, but a friendship. And you've always been there, in the middle of it. I don't see that changing now. I should have said that sooner, but I let my fear get ahead of that. I won't do that again. Instead I'll be here reminding you that you're strong and you won't miss anything."

I sighed in relief. Not in the belief of what he said, but that he believed it and could say it. "Thank you for that."

"Thank you for not having your vampire husband murder me these past few weeks."

"I considered it. But then I realized I wanted to do it, so I was going to wait until the baby was born."

"Very motherly of you."

We laughed, and he dutifully ignored when I winced from it. We could be mature sometimes, but others it was easier to push things aside. Still, he helped me up and get downstairs to the couch. As I lay there, with my feet back in Paul's lap and the TV blaring Hedwigs theme, I made myself joke about how Jacob's now shagging hair made him look like Harry Potter. When Edward bent to him and put his old pair of reading glasses from his human days on Jake's face, we all laughed. We were all pushing aside our fears, knowing soon we wouldn't be able to. Because soon, they wouldn't be pushed aside, but would be pushing their way out. And as the baby's arm seemed to roll around my skin, I remembered that pushing would be literally.


	13. C'est La Vie

Bella POV

Three days. In roughly three days I would be a mother. Or dead. C'est la vie.

In the happy rainbow scenario, I would give birth to a seemingly average and healthy baby. Then as every new mother dreams, a vampire would inject me with poisonous venom that would speed up my heart until another three days passed and it would stop. Then I would a vampire, and with my vamp husband we would enjoy our family. Happily eternity after.

But in the terrifying scenario, I would fight to give birth only to be torn apart by the dawn of the dead baby. Then I would bleed out with my heart stopping before any venom could reach my system.

In the two months we had to hastily prepare, we didn't find out enough that would suggest which side the coin would land on. Alice never had a single vision involving me since the baby began to grow. That left many things to the unknown. A lot of the delivery would be us winging it. When didn't we wing it?

So for now we played the waiting game. School started for Embry, Quil, Kim, Lulu, Seth, and Jared. Leah, Emily, and Athan were busy at the book store while Sam and Paul kept work at their growing business. Charlie stopped in often, and so did Sue. I knew it was hard for her to wrap her head around all of this, especially with the passing anniversary of her and Harry's accident. But somehow she and Charlie seemed to steady each other. It made for a nice little circle we had come in, as did Billy and Ayanna's growing relationship. Jacob's mood had improved, likely due to a project he said he was working on. When I took a step back and looked at those things, it made me worry about them all less.

That along with the concern for their health made me urge my family to go hunting. I could see it wearing particularly on Jasper and Emmett, and if things went wrong or the Volturi found out, we would need them at their best. And with the hunting season soon approaching, there were more people around their usual hunting grounds. It made hunting only possible at certain times, and they had to be more cautious about it. While I had understood their need to stay close all this time, I knew they needed a steady feeding right now, and the only way they could get enough was to go out of town. None of them liked the idea of leaving, but they had to admit it was getting necessary.

They would only be gone for the day, since they would also be stopping at a hospital out of town. Carlisle didn't want to deplete too much of Forks' resources, meaning blood for me and the baby, and risk questions rising. They left early this morning, and for the first time since the honeymoon, Edward and I were alone.

I had wanted him to go hunting as well; especially since after Laki he didn't trust his control in the woods with humans around more. But instead he took a quick deer takedown in the wee hours of the morning, before the family left, saying it was enough.

I wished we could have enjoyed this time together a little more, but all I could manage to do was stay in bed, or move to the bathroom. As the weeks had worn on, drinking the blood had gotten more and more difficult. It didn't make me optimistic for my change, but that was low on the list of the things reeling through my mind. Then again, the other things weren't necessarily ones that deserved to be high up.

"This room is terrible." My voice croaked as I looked around to see Edward folding clothes from a laundry basket. I recognized them as the piles of unisex baby clothes Charlie, Sue, Yaya, and Billy had sent over just in case. It was enough to last us until we knew what the baby was, both sex and….species.

"I've never heard you complain about my room before."

"That was because I never had part ownership over it. Now I do. There isn't a lot of me in it."

"Well no offence sweetheart but the moving plan was cut short when I knocked you up." He grinned at me, but I knew he was only halfheartedly trying to be teasing.

"True, true." I gritted my teeth as I tried to push up into a sitting position. I watched him fold the onezies and sleepers, and couldn't help but smile through the pressure on my back. Because he was smiling. He was practically beaming over little socks and little hats. There had been a lot of pain and worry throughout this pregnancy, but as it went on, and as it seemed more real, the biggest change had been in him. He went from someone being so scared of losing, to someone who dreamed of gaining. And through the fear in his eyes I could still see what he had gained as his fingers brushed, as if he were playing his piano, along the tiny socks that had once been mine.

"So do we stay in the classic theme, or do what my parents did and pick a name that's outside our nationality?"

"What?" He asked as he placed the clothes to the side.

"We still haven't settled on a name."

"I thought you put your foot down weeks ago when I tried."

"Well yes, I can't be sure until I see a face, but I'm ready to kick some around now."

"Didn't save that for the last minute or anything." But he considered. "I like classic names. Nothing crazy like those celebrities do."

"So Pilot Inspector is off the list."

"I thought we were talking about names not professions."

"That is a name." When he stared blankly I raised my hand. "Scouts honor, you can google it."

"People need to fill out a form before becoming a parent." At my look he shook his head. "Except us. Vampire, human combo gets an automatic yes." He thought for a moment. "What about Alex? That works for either. It could be Alexander for a boy or Alexandria for a girl."

"I like those. Kind of close to Alice though."

"That's true, no juniors."

"Only in middle names." I leaned into the pillow, picturing what name could go to the face I kept picturing. "We got married in June. We could switch the spelling around, like in Benny and Joon. Oh, Benny, I like Benny."

"Benjamin Cullen." He smiled. "Joon Cullen. I like those too."

"She needs a name that will mean something, but still be cool. That's what our kid will be. Laid back, but brave."

"She." He noticed and sat at the edge of the bed. "Is that what you're hoping for?"

I hadn't realized I had said it until he pointed it out. "No I don't really mind which. If anything though I'd prefer a boy, just because I'm better with them. I guess it's just a feeling, it's silly."

"Not really. Mother's can sense things."

"Mothers." Now I smiled. "It's still so weird to think that's what I'll be."

"You're going to be the best human turned vampire biological mother there ever was."

"And you'll be the best biological vampire dad." I put my hand over his when it touched my stomach. I was feeling a magnitude of changes, and began to wonder if some of them weren't emotional, but was in my body. "I'm thinking starting now."

"What?"

"I've never been in vampire/human labor before, but I'm getting a few hints here." The back pain I had been ignoring all day made me think more of it. "I thought it was just the usual aches and stretches but…" I stopped as I could feel the baby move more than usual, as if it was swimming for that surface. That couldn't have been normal.

Edward was all action and no nonsense. He didn't panic, he just kept his hand on mine, either checking my pulse or being reassuring. His other hand reached for his phone, hitting keys at a speed that made those fingers blur, and then in the same second he had me up and was walking to the door.

The speed would have made me queasy, so I shut my eyes to breath and blink, knowing when I opened them I'd be in Carlisle's den, now turned medical room. It had been set up specifically for a birth, but I had never really processed I would be the one in it. I laid back on the table, suddenly feeling aware of every bone and organ in my body.

"I texted Carlisle to come back, but they could still be an hour out, maybe a little less. How far apart would you guess your contractions are?"

"I don't think they're contractions, it just sort of feels like everything is being pushed around."

He placed his hands on my stomach, eyes narrowing. "The baby is moving, but it doesn't feel threatening. She's just moving down."

"Ha, she. Daddy instinct 1, realism 0."

"Jacob!" He bellowed as he wheeled machines closer and began hooking me to them.

"Honey, I love you more than life but I don't think you can yell quite loud enough for him to…"

"What the hell?" Jake said as he rushed down the stairs.

"Well ok then." I just shook my head.

"He was already outside the house working on something." Edward explained, pushing an IV into my hand. "I'm starting you on something for the pain. It's going to be bad."

"C'est la vie."

"She's….already...but everyone…."

"Is on their way. Not much more Carlisle could do that I can anyway. I want you to stay at Bella's side, while I try and control the baby coming out."

"Yea only Edward gets to see the business end of me." I snickered. "These drugs are good."

"Let's hope they stay that way." Edward said as he tossed the sheet over me, guiding my legs into position as he pulled off my sweatpants.

They didn't. As quickly as it rushed over me, another feeling did. My insides felt pulled and twisted, as if the baby had grown even more. I heard cracks, and both Jacob and Edwards gasps. I knew it wasn't good, but I couldn't tell how bad.

"Bella she's breaking your ribs, I'm going to need to get her out but you still need to push. What's broken will make that very painful to do, but she needs you to do it."

"Ok." I took Jacob's hand, and kept my eyes on Edward as I started to bare down and push. The sounds I heard, both from me and my body didn't sound human or reassuring, but it was nothing compared to the pain. I had prepared to be ripped apart, but I hadn't prepared to feel every tear of it as I dimly heard Edward cry 'more!'

The pain made me want to lay back and float away. The cracks I could hear and blood I could see made my screams want to magnify. But it was Edward's determined hope and Jake's arms around me that made me feel past it all, to the flutters and beats coming from her. She needed me to do this, or neither of us would make it. So with another push and Edwards hand's she fell from me and to him. My vision wavered on everything else, except the shape of her. And it was a her, being wrapped in my disguarded sweatpants, a hand waving free, as if searching for where had come.

The pain was still there, a dulling ache. Not from release but from it being too much to handle. I was fading from it, but I held on to that shape. My hands reaching from Jacob to her and Edward.

"Please." I wasn't sure if I meant it for him to pass her to me, or for someone else to give me longer. I just said it as Edward gathered her to my chest, one hand in my hair, the other keeping her to me. As I breathed it felt like I had been holding that breath until now, as it passed onto this sweet, rosy pink girl.

She wasn't a tiny newborn as I had thought, but looked much like a baby at the end of its first month. Her hair was matted down, but coppery, her eyes somehow as brown as mine. It should have made her look unnatural, but no one on heaven or earth could tell me she was anything less than perfect. She wasn't a creature or a curse. She wasn't a monster. She was everything. Edward and I's child. Our dream, our light, come true.

"She's so bright." Edward said, echoing my own thoughts as always. His voice was full of emotion as he lost himself in it, forgetting all else as I did. "She's ours."

"Aurora." I breathed, tearing my eyes away from her to my husband. "She's Aurora."

I wanted to lose myself in the smile that bloomed on his face, but as quickly as it came it was gone as beeps urged around us. When I realized they were coming from my machines, I started to feel more. A coldness, and the pain. Then Edward was up and moving to a syringe and asking Jake to take Aurora.

I looked at her once more, as if that look could pass all I wanted to her. There was so much I wanted to say, and do, and see; but I knew I had to stick with what mattered. "I love you." I told her, as she was lifted from me and into Jacob's arms. I managed to move my head to follow them and saw Jake freeze as he had been shifting to right her. For the first time his eyes had left me and landed on her, as hers did him, and a weak laugh escaped me as it dawned on me.

How many imprints had I watched while Edward was gone and felt that pang of jealously? The many times I had known before others what was right in front of them. How many lives had this magic touched right in front of me, and now once more I got to witness it. I wasn't sure if I laughed for the irony or for the pain of already letting a piece of her go.

"Love her." I said to Jake, not sure if he heard.

My head fell back, giving me view of what was becoming of me. I heard Edward yell for Jake to take Aurora out of the room, as the beeps grew more drawn out. His euphoric pride had slipped from his face and was replaced with dread. Then it was gone. I felt him kissing my arms and legs. I wasn't sure why it stung, it never had before when he touched me, but I couldn't move to see. All I heard was the drawn out beep, signaling my heart wasn't beating.

But it had to. I hadn't gotten to say all the things I needed him to hear before I went. I couldn't move my eyes to see him more, and I realized I couldn't see at all. My heart wasn't beating, I hadn't won.

I've always loved you, I thought for him. Don't let this end you, don't miss out on loving her.

I still couldn't see, but I could hear his voice as if it was in my head.

"I love you, please don't, please work, I love you. I'm not leaving her, I'll never leave her. But don't you leave me. You didn't lose, you fought, now you keep fighting and don't leave us Bella. You gave me our girl, now don't you give up now. Fight one more time, please. Come back."

I wanted to answer but I couldn't feel. I didn't feel like me as I drifted. I felt like I was dreaming about all the things I was. Charlie and Renee's daughter. The girl who ran with the vampires and the wolves. The trip that landed me at the desk where the father of my daughter sat; after waiting a century for me. Now, a mother. But there was one thing I would never again be.

I wasn't human.


	14. A Father's Instinct

Edward POV

In 1918 I was dying. It felt slow, inevitable, and cruel. I was young. I hadn't yet gotten to make anything of myself. I hadn't seen my dreams become realities. I hadn't seen much of anything. And as I slowly drifted, those were the thoughts I had. Then when Carlisle offered a way to live, I took it. There wasn't much thought and no hesitation. I wanted to live, in some form or another. And while over my years I had regretted that choice from time to time, I was still presented with moments that made it more than worth it.

I went from an orphan to having surrogate parents. Soon after, I found sisters and brothers. It was enough. It wasn't always a dream, but it was enough. Or so I had thought. But there was so much more room to fill. Room for friends and to feel complete and happy. And then room to feel complete.

She made me complete. With every look, every movement, every touch, I felt myself fill of this girl. Her light eyelashes, her rosebud mouth, her dew soft hair. When she opened her eyes to look up at me, I was always startled to see their doe size and Hershey color. Most babies had blue. Most babies felt delicate, and cried. Ours wasn't delicate. Ours didn't fret. Ours just stared, and held your gaze to her.

Aurora. That last missing piece of me. Of us. And across the room was Bella, the reason for it all.

Looking back now, the first twenty four hours of Aurora's life had been both a blur, but brought everything into focus. I felt both crazed, and full of purpose, and my instincts took over.

While Jacob still had Aurora, I took care of Bella. The seconds went so fast. I injected her with venom; I worked it through her system. I watched her die. All fast seconds. All things that pained me to do, but needed to. She needed to be with us for this. And for the first time since meeting her, I knew I would survive without her. I wouldn't want to and I would never be the same, but I loved another girl now. One who needed me to be there and I would. I owed all three of us that. So I pushed aside the fear and worry that she wouldn't come back, and put my faith in the venom working. After rushing upstairs to grab a few things I redressed Bella after cleaning her off. Then I pulled a blanket over her, preparing to wait and shift my attention to Aurora. And that's when I saw what had happened with Jacob.

My first instinct, a father's instinct, was murder. The only thing that had kept me from acting was my daughter shifting in his arms. He had torn his gaze from her, and met mine with bewilderment. Tear tracks lined his face, whether for what had happened or for Bella, I didn't know; and my second instinct kicked in. A friend's instinct.

"Jake," I had said. "Give me the baby." I reached for her and stepped back, in case his emotions caused him to lose control and phase. "It's ok."

"She's….she's dead. And she said…but she's." He looked to Aurora, and I could see the conflict in his eyes. "She's a baby."

"And if you didn't recognize that I'd happily be tapping your artery right now." But I moved to the sink Carlisle had installed weeks before, and wet a towel to begin cleaning Aurora off. I hesitated over reaching for another towel instead of rewrapping her in the sweatpants Bella had been wearing. But I put them aside, wrapping her up and turning to Jake. "None of this has been an easy or normal process. I'm not going to say I'm thrilled with you imprinting on her. But I'm not angry either. You shouldn't be. Now that I think of it, it makes sense a little. Your connection with Bella, I think you were always supposed to do this. It makes sense, Jake. It made her laugh. One of the last things I heard my wife do was laugh. Because she was happy her best friend would always be there for our daughter. And you will be in one way or maybe one day another."

"I'd feel better if you just took a swing at me."

"I would too." I had admitted. "But my hands are full."

He had looked over at Bella, and somehow she seemed to calm him down. At least for now, we had pushed aside the imprinting, and focused on everything else. My first request had been to temporarily shut the three of us in. It was an odd one, but I wanted the time. I wanted the chance for it to just be us three, and no one else. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I didn't want anyone else to bond with the baby before Bella could. It wouldn't seem right otherwise, so I went with my instincts.

So in that first hour I asked Jake to wait for the rest of the family in the living room. I got everything the baby would need and brought it down to where Bella changed. After checking Aurora over again, I fed her and fell more in love. Not long after that, my family arrived, and soon after them; the rest of our friends. All were full of questions and wanting to see Bella and the baby, but I explained, I couldn't do it. As selfish as it was, I couldn't imagine anyone else knowing Aurora and spending time with her before Bella could. For the most part they understood that, or pretended to be satisfied with the picture of Aurora that I let Jake take before he had left the room. Their patience and undeniable love for the three of us kept me going while I waited for Bella to change.

And so did Aurora. From everything I could see she was a baby. Over the next two days there had been signs that she possessed some supernatural qualities, apart from how quickly she had grown. Even now she was the size of a one month old at ten pounds. She looked nothing like a newborn, and more like a baby. It made me shudder when I thought of Bella birthing her, but I hadn't trusted my abilities to do a c-section. I had to hope what I had done had been enough to save her.

The first supernatural hint had been Aurora's warmth. To my delight, she refused to sleep anywhere but in my arms, and even next to my coldness I could feel it coming off her. She had a heartbeat as a human would, but whenever her fingers gripped one of mine, I wondered if it was with more strength than a baby would have. I hadn't been around one in some time, so I couldn't be sure. Part of my mind still had worries. Would she keep growing now that she was born? Was she immortal? Would we have to lose her one day to old age…or worse? Sadly the questions didn't end with her birth, but that was being a parent. I'd worry about this little human for the rest of her life.

Again I looked across the room at Bella, and could already see the changes in her. She had looked so frail at her end, that this form of death had brought new life to her. I stood with Aurora, finding myself swaying a little as she liked as we walked over to her mother. I shifted so her eyes were looking down on her.

"Look at Mom." I smiled. "She's almost done sleeping."

"Edward." Alice's voice came from the other side of the door, and at the same time Bella's rapidly beating heart stopped. "It's time."

I sighed and lowered Aurora to the cradle. I wondered if she sensed what was going on, since she didn't put up a fight this time. I sat myself on the edge of the table, and with my foot I rocked the baby's cradle, my eyes never leaving my wife. She looked different now, but at the same time she was Bella. I realized this was the last time I would see her sleep, and I smiled, humming the lullaby to my girls. And when Bella's eyes opened, locking onto mine, I went with my instinct and gave her a crooked smile.

_**Authors Note: Since this is the last story of my last project, I'm going to do a few dedications in the coming chapters. Basically for those who have made this experience so amazing. The first is to becksishere, my very first review on 12/31/09 to the first chapter of my very first fan fiction story; I'm His Lobster. That chapter was actually the same name as the first chapter of this one. I don't know if you still follow my stories, becksishere, but it was that first review that gave me the confidence to post a second chapter of that first story. And here I am, completing my twelve almost three years later. I can't thank you enough for reviewing that day. **_


	15. She Is Breaking Dawn

Bella POV

Veins burning, blood freezing, heart pounding, bones resetting, skin itching; mind racing.

I couldn't see, couldn't open my eyes. Even they burned. Everything was searing and everything was a blur compared to it. Where was Aurora? Where was Edward? Why couldn't I hear them? Was I changing or dead?

I was both.

I didn't expect to feel this much and still be so aware, yet so blind. It was the worst part. I didn't even know how long it had been. That was worse than the burn.

But the burn wasn't a thrill either.

I heard everything that changed in my body. It was enough to drive me mad until finally; another sound broke through. A humming. It was that I focused on. I clung to the sounds my husband made while he spent time with our daughter.

Time I was missing but would at least have an eternity to make up for it.

As my heart slowed a fraction, I saw only her. Aurora. For now she could only exist o me in my memory. While the venom pumped through my system for the nineteenth time, part of my brain filed through middle names. They flashed bright into my mind, as her first name had.

Aurora. The name meant dawn, from the goddess of the sunrise. According to Roman legend, she had tears that caused the morning dew. It was perfect for her. Aurora was light, breaking all the darkness we had fought through.

She was our breaking dawn.

Another burning surge had my mind clearing of anything but the pain. I ached for the ability to scream, but at the same time, felt relief Edward didn't need to hear how bad it was. It was bad enough to me that he knew. It was also surprising to me that I could feel all of this emotion. Wasn't I supposed to be freezing in that department too? Wasn't I supposed to gain a monsters instinct? Where was that?

Then everything seemed to slow down. I felt this sense of urgency as I had when Aurora was born. Like something that had been attached to me for so long was now slipping away. I felt awareness as I realized what was happening. The burn faded, and my heart stopped. My mind cleared, and with it I could hear…sense…everything. And at the center of it all, was him.

I opened my eyes, quicker than I ever had. So quickly that I was startled I could actually see clearly. More so than I could ever imagine. And when I realized what I was seeing, my breath caught.

His foot was maneuvering her cradle as he grinned down at me. It was like I was seeing him through a high definition TV screen. I knew it was just my human eyes that hadn't truly seen all, but it was another shock. So were my movements as I realized I was now in a sitting position, but hadn't remembered shifting. Was this how quickly I could move.

"Slowly now Bella, focus. Focus and you can control what you do." Edward said and I felt another shock at his voice.

Once he spoke the baby let out a little noise. Not a cry, almost a chirp. I shifted my eyes, with more control this time, to look at her. Seeing my delight in her, Edward shifted away from me to lift Aurora. Within the same second I threw myself across the room. It was a rush at first, moving so quickly as if it had been as fast as a thought, then I felt the sick dread.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, standing with the baby in the crook of one arm. The sight of the two of them together had me wishing I could wrap around them both. My family, who I had to protect.

"I can't be near her Edward." My voice felt raw, and the air had a taste. It was all so much; I leaned against the wall to steady myself from the overload.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous." He smiled and stepped forward, but something in my face stopped him. "Wait, you're serious?" His smiled faltered but he turned back to her cradle, lowering her to it, and then going to me.

"I'm a vampire now; I can't…" I broke off when he took another step. "I'm a vampire now."

"You're still you." He reached for my face, his smile back. "You're still here." His forehead lowered to mine.

"It's all so much more than I thought it would be." My arms went around him. "But a lot is the same." I breathed him in for a minute, feeling similar relief as he. I was still here. I did it. I looked up at Edward. "Is she ok?"

"She's incredible." That smile spread as he told me how the first few days of our daughters life had gone.

He spoke quicker than I had ever remembered anyone speak, but I understood every word. He told me that he knew about the imprint and calmed Jacob about it best he could. He listed off his theories about her having both vampire and human tendencies, but that he didn't believe she would need blood to survive, though she may need it to heal or be stronger if need be. Her mortality and what could harm her were what was left to question, though we agreed we didn't like the idea of attempting to find an answer.

I was surprised he hadn't let our family see her or I, but at the same time I felt grateful. I had never thought to ask that no one else bond with her until I could. But I also didn't know when I would be able to bond with her.

"Bella you can hold her. You're in control I know you are."

"How could you know that? She has a heartbeat Edward, I hear it. I smell her blood."

"But you aren't going for it."

"I…" I paused. Why hadn't I? I smelled her true enough; I could even smell Jacob downstairs, though his scent wasn't particularly appetizing. Still my throat burned from it. Blood was blood. Breathing in Aurora from across the room, she smelled like a sweet spice, like how cinnamon buns would smell to a human. Still I didn't feel a burn. I didn't feel an urge, and I remained still by Edward. "How…"

"Any newborn vampire would not only have trouble thinking of controlling hunger, but they would feel pain being this close to a human, even half of one, this early into their change." He smiled. "You didn't even wince when you opened your eyes, and she was a foot away from you. Either you have amazing control, or you're not hungry for her."

"I've been feeding on blood almost the entire pregnancy with her. Maybe I'm just not hungry."

"That could be part of it. But still, that would fade after a whiff of her. I have a theory about it though. Mostly because I don't feel an urge for blood around her."

"What's that?"

"She's our daughter. We've made her. It makes sense that we wouldn't want to feed from her. It would be like feeding from a werewolf."

It made sense I had to admit, but it didn't change what I was. "She's still fragile Edward, I'm new I don't know how to control myself. I could hurt her in ways not just from biting."

"You won't." His shoulders shrugged, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm not taking that risk, she is my child." I didn't understand why he wouldn't be more careful.

"Mine as well, and I know her mother. Since when did you stop?" Now he tilted his head at me. "Hasn't it been you convincing everyone how strong you are and what you're capable of? You've always had that faith in yourself, that confidence." He walked over to the cradle and picked Aurora up, smiling at her as she walked back. "I've had three days to think of every possible outcome of your transition Bella, and I've never once worried you would hurt our daughter. Because you're still you." He held her out towards me, and she jerked around in his arms as I stared.

She looked a lot like I had as a baby, yet there was Edward in her too. Her hair was a fluff the same color as his, though when her eyes caught hold, they were the same color as mine. She wore a onesie I remembered seeing baby pictures of myself in. It was white, scattered with fall leaves. I had been an October baby, and now I had a September one. Both of us had been born while the leaves changed color, and the woods were at their most beautiful. Here I had always felt such a connection to them, and now I found myself wondering if she would too.

I had missed three days, yet I felt that tug to her just as strong as I did to Edward. Even stronger, and suddenly I felt an awareness. She was mine. She was part of me, and I could never do anything to her. She belonged with me, and I with her. I didn't have to think anymore, I just reached for her, and held her close to me. Her lips puckered as she stared back at me, and no one on could tell me I didn't see a smile.

"Hah." I let out a gasping laugh.

"That was pretty much my reaction to her. I can't believe it still."

"She's just perfect." I smiled down at her, another laugh escaping me when I looked back at Edward. "Do I dare say it?"

"I've been thinking it. Not sure how I knew that you were. I still can't read your mind. But yes you can say it. I have." He cupped my head with one hand and Aurora's with the other. "It's going to be ok." But he took the baby back, and placed her down in the cradle, reaching for the thermos next to it, all in the same two seconds, then he was back to me. "I didn't think you would want to go on an actual hunt yet. Not while you're just getting time with her. I had Jacob go on a kill and bring this to the door a couple of hours ago." He gestured with the thermos . "It's deer, not human of course."

I could smell it through the plastic and glass. I hadn't been focusing before, but now with every breath I could smell what was inside. I felt myself twitch, but I held back from tearing it from Edward's hands, instead I gripped my own.

"You realize you shouldn't be able to hold back like that."

"I've been thinking about being a vampire for a long time and what it would mean. I guess I've been preparing to be careful. I'll tell you right now though, it's not going to hold up if you don't give me that."

He chuckled as he handed it to me, and while I could sense he trusted me, I was still appreciative when he backed away to block the cradle; just in case.

The first sip smoothed the burn. The second was a rush. The taste I had dimly remembered from my pregnancy was nothing like this. This was a jolt of power and energy. I felt it spread through me and warm. And when it was gone, I wanted more. But I closed my eyes, and breathed, picturing Aurora and Edward and felt myself relax. While I felt in control, a part of me still thought of the taste and that rush, and I knew if this was what animal blood could do, human would only be better.

Opening my eyes, I saw Edward considering me as I closed the empty thermos. "The hunt will help some of the other urges you're having. It will satisfy part of the thrill you get. It's good that this is the only blood you've had as a vampire. It'll make it easier for that to be enough. For most of us, it's hard to stay with it because we know what we're missing."

"Good to know." I looked down to make sure I didn't spill any, and saw I was wearing my favorite pair of pajamas, and my hair seemed to be a shade darker than it was.

I breathed a sigh, and glanced at the door. "You know they're waiting for us downstairs."

He grinned. "I knew, I was waiting for you to sense it. We can hold them off if you're not ready."

"I'm ok. I want to see them. They need to see her and know they can relax a little now." I walked over and reached for the baby, brushing my hand lightly over her fuzzy hair.

"They've all seen pictures of Rory, I've sent from my phone. I've reassured them best I could. Apart from Jacob, who I couldn't convince to wait, the rest of the pack and their imprints along with your father agreed to give you time to adjust before coming by. I wanted you to feel ready and in control, even though the way you're going now you can handle anything."

"Rory?"

He stopped and looked at her. "I've called her a few different nicknames over the past couple of days. Mostly bae and stink, but Rory stuck more." He smiled at her.

"It fits her. Rory Cullen. Aurora Carlie Renesmee Mason Cullen I was thinking. It's a mouthful I know, but I feel like your original family name should be in there in her middle name. We can just put initials on her forms later on."

Edward's eyes seemed to glow as he nodded, touching my face. "I think that makes her even more special."

I smiled back and took a deep breath as Edward opened the door. "We have a family Edward."

His grin matched mine as we walked upstairs, and mine spread as I saw them. Rosalie and Alice rushed forward first, both covering their mouths to keep from squealing as they took in both me and Aurora. They leaned in to touch my face and kiss hers.

"She wants to see Grandma." I said, looking at Esme and holding Aurora out to her. As Esme's eyes met mine they widened and filled with emotion and she reached for the baby, holding her close as Carlisle leaned in, his eyes still on me as he smiled, nodding.

"Ahh" I gasped as Emmett lifted me up and hugged me with everything he had. I realized now how much they had all held back from me, and never had I felt more of their love as I squeezed back, then reached over his back for Jasper. When I did I saw Jacob, hanging back.

He had been looking at the baby, a small smile on his face, but he looked away and found me. That smile spread as I clapped my hands on Emmett and Jasper so I'd be put down, and I rushed to him. He jolted at my speed, and then laughed.

"That will take getting used to." But he grabbed me as I grabbed him, and I felt his body shake with the sob he barely held back. "I knew you were going to make it and you would still be you, I just needed to see it."

Everyone was talking and crowding at once to see our new beginning in Aurora, and in me. I reassured them that I felt ok, and there were no permanent damages. It had all worked and I was adjusting. Most of that power I felt came from Aurora. Being a mother was so much bigger than any other change. Nothing could overpower it or compare. I drew my strength from her, and from the desire to always be there as the mother she deserved. I was a vampire now, and I was finally safe, but it was in being a wife and a mother that I found the light and purpose in my life.

_**Authors Note: Another chapter, another dedication. This one is for my most dedicated reviewer, Kathleen, aka k1942. Since she discovered my stories Kathleen has reviewed every single chapter I post. It always puts a smile on my face to see someone enjoy my work and understand it and I can always count on Kathleen for that smile. Thank you so much for your support and words. They've meant the world to me. **_


	16. The View

Aro POV

There was nothing like a walk along the balze during a summers end. The heat was gone, though such things didn't affect our kind. Still there was a calmness now, and the tourist season melted away for another. It was the perfect time for dealings.

"I've allowed you to live the life you do for centuries now. I cannot imagine why you would doubt your safety now." I told my companion.

"Perhaps because I have given you all you need now. You know she's had the girl, and she's changed into one of us. I've given all you needed to go against the Cullen's. And you've yet to give me what I want." She practically shook before me, rather from fear or defiance; I did not care enough to know.

"If I gave you what you wish most, word will leak and others will want the same. You think you are the only one who has asked? Who has begged for such a rule to be broken?" I turned now to face her and reveled in her flinch. "Have I not turned a blind eye to you enough? What you have done is barely any different from the Cullen's. Your family grows does it not?"

"Not to rise against you Aro, you know that. They're the only children I could have. But we know now that there is a way I could have more."

"What are you to do hmm? Find a human girl to mate with a vampire male stud of your choosing?"

"Is that not what you will do once you have the girl? Study her and create more?"

"What I will do is hardly of your concern. I have ways of making sure it goes unknown to our kind. Whereas you have no sense of discretion. There isn't a one of our kind that doesn't know how you stalked and hand chose each of your girls Betta."

"I would for this. The others were different I changed them as you did with Jane and Alec. And I did whatever you willed me to so that they're powers would not be yours to use. I let you use my visions and I befriended the Cullen's while waiting for the girl to come. I made sure my own girls never knew, so they would befriend them as well. And now I've done all you ask."

I considered a moment, staring over the walls of the ruins. "So you did."

While she gasped a second before I moved to strike her, her own visions were not quick enough. As I grabbed her arms to twist them off, I saw what she saw in her mind.

Her own death.

"And now we're done." With her limbs in a heap behind the stone wall, I took the lighter from my pocket, striking it on her hair. Within moments her body caught, and the shrieks died with her. I wiped my hands and turned away, my guards gathering over to rid the mess from view. With Betta's visions of the newest Cullen's birth I did have all I needed. Now all that was left to do was decide when it would all be used to strike.

Until then, I enjoyed the view.

Bella POV

Being outside for the first time since even before changing, felt better than I had imagined. The leaves were just beginning to turn and the air smelled crisp. I was happy to see those things hadn't changed. And I was happy to be outside for the first time as a vampire, with Rory. I held her facing away from me so she could look around. We marveled together at being out of the house, her for the very first time. It was just as amazing to peer over her head and see her eyes follow around us. I didn't just marvel at the hint of fall changes, but marveled at hers. Even in the three days I was transitioning, she had grown. I had remembered her being large for her age to begin with, and winced at the memory of labor. Now, she looked to be well on her way to two, maybe even three months. I shuddered and held her closer.

"We don't know that it's a bad thing." Edward called as he walked up to us on the back lawn.

"You said you still couldn't read my mind." I leaned my back to his chest, rocking a little as the baby kicked her feet around.

"I can't in the technical sense, but I know you." He rested his chin on the top of my head, his arms coming around us both. "She's growing fast but that doesn't mean she'll age with it."

"Has anyone found anything new?"

"No. As far as we know, the other half breeds that Laki spoke of were either killed before during or after labor. None of them were given the chance to see what they would become. From what we can tell, Rory will be the first."

"That makes her unique." I bit my lip.

"And they collect the unique, I know. That doesn't mean they will find out about her. If I still can't read your mind than neither can Aro. If he only communicates with you when you confirm you're a vampire…."

"Then Rory will be safe." I nodded. "For how long though? The world isn't big enough that we would never cross paths with them in an eternity Edward." If she would have one of her own, I thought, but didn't dare speak.

"We can't worry on it too much. We've spent enough time as it is worrying, and look at all we have."

"I know." I sighed, rubbing my cheek against Rory's. "We won't worry about anything right now then." I looked down at myself. "I need to get out of these pajamas and into real clothes though." I turned to him and smiled as the wind picked up to ruffle her slight mop of hair. "Here take here." I gave her to him and then froze as the wind brought something else over. With a hiss I spun from them and jumped, landing in a crouch on the roof.

"Bella what the?" But Edward breathed it too and swore. "Damnit Charlie." He turned to face the police cruiser as it drove up, and he looked back at me. "I told him to wait; he's where you get your stubbornness from."

"Who are you talking to?" Charlie said as he got out of the car, beaming from ear to ear at the baby. "Look at her, would you just look at her."

"I have eyes." Edward clipped and shifted to block Charlie's reach. "Do you have ears?"

"I know you said to wait until Bella is sure she's ready, but I'm a grandfather you expect me to keep away from this face." He reached for her again and I could hear Edward's sigh as he let him. "Hi Aurora, I'm your Grandpa."

"We've been calling her Rory."

"She looks like one. Wasn't sure what a Rory looked like until now. You have a beautiful daughter here." He looked back at Edward. "Now where is mine?"

Edward pointed up at the roof and Charlie's eyes followed his arm. "Oh so that's who you were talking to. What you doing up there Bells?"

"Oh you know, checking the foundation."

"That's the bottom of the house isn't it?"

"I told you she doesn't feel she's ready yet Charlie. You caught her off guard so she put distance between you."

"Time was she couldn't go town three porch steps without taking herself out, now she's jumping houses." He looked up at me again, automatically bouncing the baby a little. "You can come on down kid; you're not going to eat me."

"You do realize I'm a vampire right?" I yelled back.

"Sure do, still doesn't make me your steak dinner." But his grin faded to something softer. "Isabella come on, what are you waiting for?"

My brain was filled with so many thoughts. It was all reeling inside of me. I had never doubted myself this much before. My confidence and faith had always kept me going. There was so much at stake now; I suddenly understood more than ever before how Edward must have felt all those times. I had waited for this for so long, I was just terrified to lose it. But it blinded me from the big picture.

I was still me.

I felt that control in myself. I had urges, sure. I felt differences absolutely. But there was also this click. Recognition in all the chaos. I was in the body I was always meant to be in. I had people who loved me for who I was and believed in me enough to have no worries or fear for what I may do. There was trust. So where was mine? It was a serious thing of course. I would have to be careful for the rest of my now slightly unnatural life. But why did I think I would hurt someone? I knew the risks and I knew what to avoid. So it was the control rather than the fear that I rode on.

As easily as I had leapt up the house, I glided down. Charlie jolted, but only from surprise. There was genuine happiness on his face as I walked a human pace to him. Deliberately, and still while a few steps away from him, I closed my eyes and breathed deep.

It was a shock to the system that was for sure. My throat burned, much more than from the thermos. This was fresh and this was human. I didn't think of this being my father in front of me, because it wouldn't always be someone I loved, or even knew that I would have to face. I had to see it as human life, and how I didn't want to harm anyone. So I breathed in the burn. I memorized the frenzied feeling, and banked it, focusing only on who I was and what it meant. With that, my eyes opened, and I saw Edward smiling mile wide at me behind Charlie.

"I know you can't understand, but the fact that she can do that is nothing short of amazing." He said as he took the baby so Charlie could walk forward to me.

He had a knowing smile of my own. "Oh I can understand. I know my kid." He said as he reached for me. I could feel how tightly he was hugging, but I relaxed my own muscles so I didn't hug him back with my force. "I'll admit though I had a moment where I was worried." He pulled back. "Not that you would hurt any of us, but that it would affect you.

"I think knowing what I was in for has helped a little. It might be different with people I don't already have a relationship with. But I'm trying, and I don't know it just feels…." I shrugged and reached for Aurora. "It feels like I'm more myself than I've ever been."

"If you're happy and you're safe it's all I can ask for." Charlie smiled at Aurora and I. "And you're a Mommy." His expression turned grim. "Renee has called me a few times. She's being uncharacteristically observant."

"Really?" I sighed. "I didn't think she would notice in three days."

"Not that no, she just said she thought you sounded different on the phone the last time the two of you spoke. Older, she said."

"She's just now noticing that?" I raised a brow but shook my head. "I'll find a way to deal with it." I looked up as Jacob rocked back on his heels from the back door. "What?" I called.

"Is it set?" Edward interrupted and as Jake nodded and grinned, he tossed Edward a glint of silver I recognized as keys. "Charlie, Esme and Carlisle have dinner inside for you if you want to stay and talk grandparent business."

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed the top of Aurora's head and then mine. "I'll be back for a longer visit day after tomorrow. I have to help Billy move first."

Though I was happy to hear that Billy and Yaya would finally be living together, I was too curious over what Edward and Jake were up to. So once Charlie went to the house, I turned to him with a questioning look as he smirked.

"Here give me Rory."

"No, get your own Rory." I snuggled her closer, but sighed and handed her over. "If you must, now tell me."

"Follow me." He said and walked off towards the woods with the baby.

"The hell?" But still I followed. "I'm not clumsy anymore you know, I can hold Rory while we go, wherever."

"Not if you're going to move like a vampire. You should be able to enjoy your first run without restrictions." He grinned crookedly. "Go straight from here, and you'll know it when you see it. You ready?"

I grinned back, and then I took off. This was one of the things I looked forward to most as a vampire. Being able to practically fly anywhere I pleased, without being seen or even heard. And I wouldn't fall. It was completely carefree and freeing, and also extremely natural. The air seemed to break for me, and I felt like a spoon scooping swiftly through soft serve ice cream. I saw everything, even Edward following next to me, his sweatshirt shed and draped over Aurora. For once he wasn't a blur as he moved. We both were to all else, and as I looked ahead once more, I skidded to a stop, a gasp laughing out of me.

"What in the…" I looked up at it, both in love as I realized what it was, and startled.

"Welcome to our combination wedding, baby, and new vampire gift. Thought technically it started out as just a wedding and vampire one." Edward laughed. "They added the baby part when we decided we needed to keep an Aurora in our lives." He shifted her to face him as they touched noses.

There, in the middle of my favorite woods, stood a literal tree house, built around the trunk of a large oak. Wound around the center of that tree was a wooden staircase, leading up high to a more conventional looking tree house, smaller but still beautiful with beams on its base that led down to surround the house below as if guarding it.

"The bottom level is a normal house. That was the part they added these last two months. They've been working like crazy to finish it, but very thorough. The pack mostly did our room, which is up the tree. At first they just thought we would want our one space while you changed, until you were ready to leave here. It just has a bed and our clothes now. Then with the baby, they added more, with the help of everyone else."

I followed him towards the small porch, running my hands over the rockers that sit there. As he opened the door and walked through with Rory, I put my hands over my mouth to keep from squealing. It looked like a fairy tale fort, straight from Peter Pan, and echoed the beauty of the woods. There wasn't any electricity, but we wouldn't need it. Rory could have her meals at the main house until we moved on. For now she had magic in this place.

There was a simple sitting room, with lanterns already lit and scattered around. The wooden floor was covered with a thick warm carpet I could already imagine Rory crawling over. I took a few steps to the other side and opened a door to her room. A baby monitor sat on my old dresser along with a battery operated glow lamp. Next to it was a changing table and by that a small table with a water basin. A large crib sat in the corner, with winged horses and mermaids dancing above it in a mobile. My bookcase was on another wall next to a padded rocking chair. Pictures were nailed along the walls. One group shot from our wedding, and one of Edward and I while I was pregnant that neither of us seemed to know was taken. It was perfect. It was as I pictured for her.

Edward handed her to me, and in all the excitement I saw she had fallen asleep. In awe of her, I carefully lay her in the crib, rubbing my hand down her stomach to feel it rise with her breath. I didn't want to take my eyes off her, but I also wanted a few moments to settle. So I backed away and with Edwards hand in mine we walked back outside. I let out a laugh as I found myself in his arms as he climbed up to our little tree house and with my own barefoot I gently nudged open the door. This room was magic too, with lanterns lighting up a bed with my old quilt draped across it. There was a small dresser with another baby monitor blinking. Inside it was where I caught my own scent.

As Edward let me down I crossed to it and sighed in relief as I pulled out fresh clothes. Without thinking, I took off the pajamas, forgeting myself as I stretched my body, and then paused when I heard Edward's breath catch. I looked up and from the look on his face, I suddenly thought of something other than putting on clothes. I thought of taking his off. Perhaps it wasn't right for us to think of such things now, but perhaps that was most natural. Two months of built up stress. Nearly two years of restraint. We were released from both now, and while a million things we swirling in my mind, I allowed myself to focus on one. My husband.

This was another surprise. To see Edward not having to be careful, and losing himself in what we had for each other, brought almost as much pleasure as my own carelessness. It was so much more now. I would always hold the memory of those first times and of the love in them. The tenderness. But that was still there. Now we were just matched, and with that came more freedom than we could ever have.

When we had our fill, for now at least, Edward buried his face in my hair as I laid on top of him.

"There's so much I want to say to you. I've never felt so much relief and happiness in one day. I thought I had before. Our wedding day, our honeymoon, rocking Rory to sleep, but this. I have everything and it's because you believed we could. Because you wanted this life. And now to see how you're reacting to it, how clearly you fit like this."

"I know." I rested my chin on my hands crossed on his chest. "There are still parts to get used to, and I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought of more blood at least ten times, but I thought I would think of it ten thousand. It's easier than I thought. Easier to still remember I'm me. This is the me I was always supposed to be." My fingers danced along his jaw. "If I could cry I would. I fought like hell, but I really wondered for a while if I would make it. I thought I was dying, not changing, and I'd miss her whole life." I smiled as he kissed my hand. "I miss our daughter; let's go watch her sleep like creepy parents."

Like excited children on Christmas Eve we threw on clothes and raced back down our new home away from home. After seeing the glow of the moon, I switched off all of the lanterns, shaking my head at how many batteries they must have taken. We'd only light the fire ones when we were right by them. After doing a quick spin around the room and adding a mental note to find the perfect thank you gift for everyone, I joined Edward in the baby's room.

He sat on the floor, leaning his shoulder against her crib. Her fingers curled over one of his through the bars as she slept on. He hummed a mixture of my and what I guessed was her lullaby, his expression full of bliss in his daughter. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I curled up next to him, his other arm going to my waist and pulling me closer as I looked at our girl with him. Some worries wanted to creep in, but for now I just enjoyed the view.

_**Authors Note: This dedication is for all of the girls who made my story banners, and story "movie" trailers. When I started doing this I didn't know much about how fan fiction worked, and when I found people who made banners for fan fictions, it made my stories feel that much more real. As did the trailers. They always got me excited to start each story, and I can't thank any of you enough for your part. **_


	17. Adjusting

Bella POV

When I realized the best decision for me was to become a vampire, I thought the biggest adjustment would be craving blood over sour cream and onion chips. Once we decided to keep the baby, I knew there would be more adjustments if I made it. And there were, though some were unexpected. The one that took the most getting used to was how my mind worked now. Everything felt so fast in there, and yet it seemed to help how I coped. I was able to process more and figure out how to deal, and in a shorter amount of time. It made worrying an Olympic sport.

Apart from Aurora, I didn't really have many worries at this point. Within those first two weeks of her life I was able to get into a vampiric rhythm. My control was difficult at times, but I was still able to maintain it. Even while being around Kim, Lulu, Morgan, and Ripley when they came by to meet Aurora; I found a way to not think of them as stuffed turkeys. In fact, that had been the beginning of me feeling even more like myself. It felt good to be around the same people and remember that I was different, but not all of me changed. Maybe this was a part of being a vampire that everyone else in my family, and in general, missed. They all had to leave their human lives and families behind, and it made them feel disconnected. I got to keep my human life. Well, for the most part.

Still, there were losses of course. Jessica and Angela were off at college now. I was sure that I would never see them again. I didn't want to bring them into this world. It wasn't for them. They belonged as they were, blissfully unaware. As was Renee, who was easily satisfied that everything was as usual with me once I had called her. Those were losses I could live through. I knew they would be happy and safe. Same with my dad, the pack, and the girls when it would be time for us to move on and leave.

We weren't thinking of that yet though. Instead we took a breather and while my mind was still flooded with all the changes, I still reveled in them.

There was so much I didn't expect to enjoy. For one, running without the threwat of falling or bashing into anything was a pleasure. Feeling indestructible gave me a new sense of safety. I wouldn't have to rely on others. My outer strength matched my inner. I felt home in what I was, finally.

My first hunt had been another surprise, and the first time I voluntarily left Aurora's side. I hated that part but it needed to be done so I could my grip of control. So I decided while she was sleeping and it was late at night. It was usually the time Jacob say with her. I could admit seeming someone so devoted to being there for our daughter was strange, but at the same time another way of feeling safe. Apart from Edward, I trusted Jacob even more than the others. Having him there made me comfortable enough to leave with Edward for a few hours each night.

While I trusted my control, I still didn't see any need to push it. So for now I hunted later at night. I didn't want to risk seeing a human while in that state.

That first hunt was nothing I expected it to be. Another surprise and change in myself. I had been prepared to miss all my favorite foods and be sickened by the thought of draining an animal. Sure, I missed a good cheeseburger from time to time, but I believed it was only because I was new. Blood became what I craved, and while hunting, I didn't see the animals for what they were; I saw them as I could spaghetti and meatballs at the Olive Garden. Even the first time, I expected the animal lover in me would hesitate. And for a fraction of a second I did. I felt terrible at the idea of killing anything at all. But then I realized, if I was going to eat something, I would rather it be a mountain lion.

Aside from the appetite, there was another adjustment that came from hunting. I was good at it.

I could now understand why Edward had never wanted me to see him hunting. It was pure animalistic behavior. I would fly from tree to ground as I stalked and eventually pounced on a deer, elk, or mountain lion. I couldn't hear or see anything else, it was as if I was the Predator, seeing in reds until I was before what I craved. Instead of clicking noises, I growled, and once the mists cleared, found myself waiting for Edward to be disgusted, or me to be appalled when the tables turned and I watched him kill. But I wasn't, and neither was he. Instead he seemed impressed with the ease in which I got into all of this, and I learned more from him.

It seemed as these two weeks had passed that it wasn't just my new self that I learned about, but him too.

I had never seen Edward happier than when he was with Aurora. Being a father and husband suited him to the ground, and when he was with us, it seemed like he found where he belonged as much as I had. I knew how much this all meant to him. Edward had never dreamed he could have this. He had let go of that thought once he became a vampire. While I was sure some of this had been an adjustment for him too, he embraced and took to it with as much ease as I had to my vampire life. I fell more in love with him each day as I watched the years of fight and loneliness slip off of him.

It wasn't all rainbows and bells though. Though our main worry was just for Aurora, it was enough to keep us busy. Research was a dead end, so on our own we theorized and studied Aurora's growth. In the last two weeks she had grown to look close to five months old, and advanced at that. She could sit up on her own, follow us with her eyes and focus enough to recognize different people. She cooed or giggled, and was starting to army crawl. As precious as it all was, I found myself wanting to scream for her to slow down. A mother's curse was raising someone who you loved more than life, to eventually grow to be independent enough to leave you. I had the privileged of having that curse, but mine had another part; it was all escalated. At this rate my child would be grown in less than a decade. I couldn't even allow myself to think if that would mean her aging past me. Then she would have to make a decision to either go on with a natural life, or be changed into one of us. Edward and I agreed, if she decided to live a natural life we would of course accept that. Losing her one day wasn't something I could fathom, but she had her own choices to make just as I had. It was her right, not ours, and we would support whatever she chose.

Of course there was more than one reason why I wished her to chose to change into a vampire if she began to age. Jacob.

As long as he phased, Jacob would stay as he was. He might age to look a little older than Edward and I, but not by much. Of course he wasn't as indestructible as we were, but close enough that if he and Aurora ended up starting a relationship years from now, they would be evenly matched, especially if she stayed at this human/vampire hybrid pace. However, if she started to age and decided to live a natural life, she could be gone in a span of twenty years. If Jacob stopped phasing to match her, he would still likely live a longer life. Where would that leave him when she was gone? It was a sad thought, and there were many in this situation.

Of course no matter what happened, we would find a way to live through it. We were lucky enough to even be here, let alone Edward and I have a child. Did we wish her a long life with us, of course, but whatever we had with her we would be thrilled with and cherish, even with parts of us wished for more.

So the guessing game went on. As she grew Carlisle would test her abilities. Could she hold an heavier object than most her age? What could she endure? During these test's Edward and I held or sat with Aurora, both of us pushing the worries aside.

"The needles broke when I tried to give her the vaccinations, so we know her skin is as durable as ours, but it's not cold. We know blood is what runs through her veins and her heart beats. She doesn't take blood as she did in the womb." Carlisle ran through a checklist with us, and broke my thoughts.

Whoever said vampires couldn't daydream never met me.

"No, but we think if she has blood in her diet, it will make parts of her vampire side awaken. We just aren't ready to try that until it's her choice." Edward tucked her head under his cheek as she waved chubby arms at Carlisle's shinny pen.

"So you think if she speaks and expresses a craving for blood you'll give it to her?" Carlisle asked.

"Diluted. In milk or juice, depending on what she's drinking by then." I answered, putting her toy giraffe in her hands before she made a grab. "Though she seems to lose interest in formula day by day."

"That's likely because of her body. It knows what it wants and needs. If it comes to the point where she seems to weaken, which I see no signs of, we may have to introduce the blood earlier."

I nodded, but as Carlisle said, there were no signs of her doing anything but flourishing. She slept a decent amount for her age, and even when she woke, she wasn't an overly cranky baby. She liked to be held, but had her own sense of independence and liked to go solo as well. Her charm was endless and as much as people loved her, she loved right back.

We couldn't measure her height and weight to usual baby stats since she was so advanced, but for she was clearly healthy. Her legs seemed long, yet still covered by baby chunk. I loved those little rolls and plump cheeks. As she grew she looked like her own person, with undertones from both her parents. Her hair turned to Edward's russet color, but with her own curls that sprung around in a halo. She had the shape of Edward's eyes, but my color, with these thick long lashes that came from neither of us. Her eyes stuck out a little like mine, but her toothless grin matched Edward's crooked one. Her personality grew as she did, and seemed bubbly and caught anyone's eye.

No matter what she was, she was a happy girl.

"What about Rory's ability? Has it changed any?" Carlisle warily asked.

Edward and I sighed in unison. A few days before we had noticed Aurora, like some in our family, had an ability. It was one of the things that suggested to us that the vampire side of her was slightly higher than the human one. At first, we overlooked it. Things happened that were weird, but we didn't pay it any mind or consider it could possibly be her doing it. Then the other day we ventured out of our cocoon enough to visit the Charlie. I had been so pleased to see Sue was also visiting there, that I was already a tad distracted. I had set Aurora on a blanket on the floor to show Charlie how she scooted around, and Edward was at the kitchen island making her a bottle. Though Charlie had the same concerns as we did for how fast she was growing, he still cheered and praised as she showed him what she could do. She must have enjoyed having the audience, because it seemed she wanted to finally show off the other new trick she had learned. So clear as day, she looked over at where Edward showed her the bottle he was making, and as we watched, it flew out of his hands an onto the floor a few inches away from her. Then after a second it rolled, though not on and incline and she tried to pick it up.

We all froze for a moment, and Charlie tried to make it seem like Edward had just lost a grip on it, he couldn't explain how it then tipped over after falling, and rolled to her. Sue laughed it off saying we were all so jumpy over all the supernatural around us, that we assumed it would be in her too. But Edward and I knew better, because more had made sense then. How many times we had put our keys out of her reach only to see them by her side a moment later. Or how Jacob had sworn he had lost her binky one night, and said he looked back down at her and it was in her mouth, even though he hadn't found it in her crib seconds before. There were signs, but we avoided admitting it until that afternoon at Charlie's.

"We've tested it a few times, and noticed she can move some things that are even too large for her to hold herself, but her attention wavers. We're not sure how we want to develop it."

"Telekinesis from everything I've read and also witness is a natural ability. Meaning it doesn't require too much thought or power, which is why she can already show signs. However, to use it to its full potential, like any other ability it would require training." Carlisle smiled and reached for Aurora. "No need to train it now though. We just have to monitor it and make sure it doesn't get out of control." He held the baby up so she stretched her legs to stand on his knees as his hands wiggled to tickle his sides. "Just another thing to make you Rory the great."

"What about the Volturi? I still find it way off that they didn't want to see me in person." I had called the week before to schedule a time to prove I had changed, and was surprised to hear it wasn't required.

"Aro himself said he needed no further confirmation. Part of me wants to take that an run, but I don't know if we should trust it either." Edward stood to pace. "Carlisle you know how they work is there any way they can know of her."

"From the last that I knew, they lost their last psychic due to her public killing habits. That's why Aro wants Alice under his command. He knows of her control, and that she can see without having to meet the person whose future she's studying. As far as I know, another vampire hasn't had that ability."

"And no other vampire psychics have met any of us in the past?" I asked.

"Well one, but she wouldn't betray us. Betta has psychic tendencies." Carlisle clarified, and narrowed his eyes at my look. "Bella I know you don't like her or her choices but I've known her nearly all of my vampire years. She despises the Volturi. Not for the same reasons as us, but she wouldn't go to them, even if she did have a vision of Rory."

"What makes you think she hasn't seen her?" Edward asked.

"Because if she knew she would come here instantly. A vampire child is what Betta wants most, she would be curious to see how Rory could be possible. Since she hasn't contacted us or arrived here, then she must not know. If we keep her from meeting Rory, she'll likely never have a vision of her, even though she is connected to us.

I let myself be satisfied with that, though after hearing of Betta's past actions towards why she changed vampires, I would never like her enough to trust as Carlisle did. But Carlisle was different that way. He had an undying faith in the good of people, and because I admired that, I didn't push the issue. No one was threatening us or showing signs of doing so, and I was placated enough with that. For now.

After Aurora theory time was done, Edward took her to visit with the others, while I practiced with Carlisle for an hour.

Since changing, my interest in Carlisle's field had grown. My mind was capable of so much more now, that I could concentrate on what he was teaching me. It was yet another reason that I felt I was meant for this life. It helped me be capable of what I wanted to do most.

I wanted to help people.

So every evening Carlisle took an hour to teach me various medical procedures, until he felt I was ready to begin interning. At the rate we were going, I would likely be ready to do so once we moved on to a new area, which would likely be after the holidays.

We all agreed now that we had Aurora, everyone wanted to stick together. We also didn't want to go too far from La Push, where our other family was. But neither Aurora and I could stay cooped up for much longer. I wanted to be able to take her out wherever I pleased, and I wanted to be able to do so as well and embrace my new life. I wasn't ready to be too separated from her though, so once Carlisle deemed me ready to intern with him, I would only do so at night. I wanted to meet my goals, but I wanted to be present for my daughter. Being a vampire who didn't sleep, I believed juggling a husband, baby, and trying to become a doctor would be achievable.

Carlisle was the perfect teacher. Not just in learning the things I needed, but in being a vampire. The others taught me as well, but Carlisle was what I strived for. I wanted to be that at ease and calm but steady. I wanted to be that beacon of hope for my child as he was for his. I wanted to help others and make an even further purpose out of my choice. And he never once made me think I wouldn't be able to do it.

After each session I felt more and more right in my life. It wasn't just about finding my own personal happiness in Edward and the others, but I had to make something of myself as well. And I never believed I wasn't making the most of my new strength and power.

At the same time, it also felt nice to simple stretch out on the couch with everyone, mocking a show, in our finally carefree way. So while I lifted a snoozing Aurora to rest on my chest, I snickered with my siblings in law and Edward at the TV where The Vampire Diaries played.

"While I enjoy that they can be killed by wooden stakes or bullets like we're supposed to, this is just ridiculous." I shook my head.

"What do you mean like we're supposed to?" Jasper sneered. "We're supposed to be immortal, yet they have vampires dropping left and right on this show."

"Circle of life." Alice pointed out. "We can die, so technically we're not fully immortal like Dorian Grey or something."

"No human can kill us though, and humans are picking these guys off every other Thursday." Emmett rolled his eyes with Jasper.

"Hold it, Damon is shirtless." Rosalie said it like a prayer.

"Amen." I said and got elbowed like Edward. "Oh don't worry babe, you're the only bloodsucker for me." But I winked at Alice. "My name is catered for this show though."

"Isabella Salvatore." Alice batted her lashes.

"Plus if we ditched Forks for Mystic Falls, Rory could grow up with no parental supervision and be allowed to run amok while drinking underage at this grill where ID's don't exist." I added and Edward laughed.

"Even the parents that are still alive here don't seem to wonder what their teenagers are doing." Esme shook her head.

"No one is mentioning how horribly they're depicting my kind or Rory's." Jacob said from the floor, lifting his arms with hands open, and I put the baby into them. "They can't phase when they want, it causes them pain every single time, they're eyes get weird, and if you're going to be a hybrid it means you're a vampire/werewolf. They clearly don't know what a Rory is."

We all laughed as the characters got themselves in another moody problem and pouted at invisible cameras. Our family may not be what others would call traditional, but at least we seemed to be handling our adjustments better than if we were on the CW.

I leaned down to play with Aurora's hair as we watched the show, and while the wonders of what our future would be circled in my never stopping mind, my contentment in our lives ultimately silenced the rest, as did everyone's laugh. I smiled at Edward, riding on the sound.

_**Authors Note: This dedication is for the teacher who when I was seventeen asked me what I wanted to do with my life. And when I answered "be a teacher" he told me that would be an awful waste of my talent, because I was clearly meant to be a writer. Five years, a bachelors degree, and a published story later, he was right. I'm always thankful for him putting the idea in my head that this is what I could do. **_


	18. I Wonder What The Poor People Are Doing

Bella POV

When you become a parent they tell you to cherish every moment, because your babies grow to children so fast.

I'd like to dropkick them all, because they don't know cherishing unless they too are parenting a hybrid.

Aurora changed daily. Far more quickly than we had originally guessed. Now, at Thanksgiving, she turned two months old, yet she was doing things more for a one year old. In days she would go from pushing herself to crawl to pushing herself to stand. And now she could walk, mostly without stumbling, though sometimes she would and I could see a bit of my human side living on.

She only flourished and enjoyed everyone around her, as they did her. Even with our fears for how long we would have with her, most of us pushed them aside to simply cherish her. However most nights I looked at her sleep and longed for her to slow down. It seemed I was forever running out of time, even in my immortal life.

Apart from Edward and I, it was hardest on Jacob. It was such an incredible thing to watch them. I would remember how I felt when Quil imprinted on Claire, and thinking it was unnatural. Even watching the two of them, no one could ever think that now. It wasn't inappropriate, it was just love. Maybe in years to come it would grow into a different kind of love, but no one had thoughts of that. Of course Jacob didn't. If he had, Edward would know and we would cheerfully dismember Jake in a heartbeat. Instead anyone who saw him interact with Aurora, saw an innocent love. It was more than sibling, more than friends. Sometimes my heart would pang at wondering if was more than my own bond with her. They just seemed to fit together, even though we wouldn't put a label on them. As she learned more and developed from baby to infant and even toddler, Jake was there to encourage and nurture her. Beneath it, I could see the pain he felt. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to feel attached to someone so young, and whose future was an uncertainty. In a way, it reminded me of how Edward must have felt as I grew up. He would see Alice's visions of me, and know somehow I would matter in his life, but not know as what. And then to fall in love with a human, who would eventually die when he could not; I could now begin to wonder about how much pain he must have gone through before knowing I would change and stay. It was similar for Jacob. He knew Aurora was always going to be connected to him, but for how long or as what, he couldn't know. It made me ache for him as I watched him struggle.

Days before, I had even spoken to Quil about how he coped. A month before Aurora was born, Claire had moved back to be with her mother, who was handling motherhood much better now, and wanted another chance. Of course she had a right to that, and as much as it pained Emily and of course Quil, Claire had to go with her. I spoke with him about it and he said while he was happy to see her with her mother and safe, a part of him felt gone. He had hope that their paths would find each other again, but it wasn't easy on him, but that wasn't even a concern. He just wanted her well. Knowing that she was, made his pain bearable.

I hated that there was still so much pain amongst us, after all we had gone through. I hoped this holiday would remind us there was still so much to be grateful for, but I felt a hypocrite. There was too much unknown to feel settled. But still, we had to try. With that it had been decided that we would all have Thanksgiving on La Push, since most of our large family lived there, and they were the ones who ate afterall. Emily and Sue were teaming up to make it as perfect as they wanted, and also threatened us all a little to step in line.

Now Edward and I were driving over, trying to keep conversation as normal as we could, as if to practice for the day ahead. As he drove over the boarder he talked about wanting to get back into teaching at a university whenever we moved on. He hadn't done so in almost thirty years and was itching to get back to it. It always made me smile when he talked about all the things he had done and all the places he had been. They were all things I was looking forward to with my new life. All things I was eager to show Aurora.

I peered back at her in the backseat, occupying herself with making her stuffed goose seem to fly about the car.

"Rory, not here, only in the house remember?" I said and made the fluffy goose fall to her hand.

She pouted for a moment but understood. It was eerie how much she seemed to understand these days. Edward was even able to communicate with her through reading her thoughts most of the time, which he told me were amazingly advanced, and much like hearing a two year old, rather than a two month old. The only thing she was slow to at this point was talking.

As we turned towards the shelter of Emily and Sam's home, she jumped when there was a thud on the roof of our car. I rolled my eyes and the window, lifting myself through the space to stare at Jacob, still in human form.

"Because we needed an escort to the front door?"

"No because it makes Rory laugh when I do this." He flipped backwards and faced the back seat window, and I looked down to see her clapping and then waving her hands at him to let her out.

"How we're ever going to explain to her that regular humans can't do things like that is beyond me." I pushed myself through the window and out of the car, smiling as Edward got out the normal way.

Since we were in the middle of an unexpected heat wave, Emily had instructed Emmett and Rosalie to cart the large table out back that Sam and Leah had built. Aurora ran up to Paul first out of everyone, probably because he had a construction paper turkey on his head. He swung her up and placed her on his shoulders, both of them laughing. It never got old to see how much everyone loved her, just how it never ceased to amaze that just a short two years ago, the Quileute's and the Cullen's were enemies. Now we all couldn't picture defining family as anything less than what we had now.

Out of all the Thanksgiving get-togethers, I was sure ours was the strangest. To my left at the table I could hear Embry and Jared conspiring about trying to see who could hide the most food in Rosalie's hair without her noticing. To my far right Jasper was helping Kim with ideas for her history paper by telling her about his time in the Civil War. In front of me I saw Athan sneaking food off of Seth's plate, only to get a roll thrown at him from the other end of the table by Charlie. Aurora was being passed around to cuddle as other families might pass the stuffing, and Leah joked with me that she'd saved the turkey blood in case Edward and I wanted leftovers to take home.

It was all strange, but it was our family, and no one at that large table made of a tree trunk from Billy's yard, would have it any other way. I found myself wondering what other people could be doing at that moment, how poor they would feel if they didn't have a group like this.

As everyone seemed to talk at once, I almost missed hearing Edward's gasp. I turned my head, quicker than a human would, which caught Jake's attention as he followed my gaze. Jasper also broke off describing his more gruesome battle moment, to look at Alice. I knew instantly that the two were seeing the same thing. What Alice was seeing, I could only guess. Only one thing could have caused that look.

Without waiting for an answer I was up and over to Aurora, who was now in Morgan's arms. Everyone else began buzzing about what was up, as Jake leaned down to Edward, who began rapidly whispering what was going on, even as Alice was still having the vision. Jake head jerked to Jared, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Leah. At once they stood, snapping into action even as everyone else began standing.

From what I heard Edward whisper, I knew enough to tell as Charlie came up to me.

"I want you to take Sue, Yaya, and Seth with you and Billy. Stay at his place for now."

"C'mon I want to stay." Seth said and was silenced by Leah's glare as she began kicking off her boots before taking off to phase. Athan put his arm around him, whispering not to worry and he'd stay with him.

"Bells, what's happening?" Charlie asked taking my arm.

"The Volturi. Some of theirs are near and they can't see how assembled we are, or see that there are humans here in the know."

"Where are you going to hide Rory?"

"She's going to stay with Jacob and the girls." I decided, instantly sure. I looked over to see Jake come back with Sam and Paul, all in wolf form. Without having to ask, Kim walked over and took Rory from me, and hitched the two of them onto Jake's back. Jared got behind her, scanning around as Jake took off running, with Lulu and Elan fast behind on Embry.

Ripley got on Paul, and hauled Morgan behind her, as Emily ran to me.

"Where are we going?"

"Jared's dad's is the furthest away, that's the best bet. Stay together, and we'll keep in contact as we can. Make sure the wolves stay phased though so you guys and keep in contact at different locations. Leah and Quil are going to stay at Billy's with everyone else." Edward said, reassuringly rubbing my arms, which I was holding together, feeling the absence of Aurora.

"What about you guys?" Emily asked as she got on Sam.

"We can't have any wolves with us; it will make them feel threatened." I yanked my hair back and in a ponytail. "You guys have to get running, go!" I looked over at my sister in law. "Alice?"

"They're on our land, assuming we're hunting. They'll smell the dog on us, but as long as they don't sense them near, they aren't here for that." As we were sure everyone else was either gone or on their way, we

"They're here to confirm Bella?" Carlisle and Emmett asked in unison.

"As far as I know. Something seems off though." Edward admitted, squeezing my hand as we zipped through the forest. "Jacob has Rory, they're all safe."

I kept that in my mind, and in minutes we were back on our land, and I swore as I saw Jane amongst them. Even with Edward's hand in mine, and Esme's on my back I felt a side of me I hadn't before. I had felt a peal of emotions through my change, but nothing compared to what was pumping through me now.

Rage.

And for the first time, as I saw Jane and Demetri saunter over to us, I felt I was capable of killing.

"Jane." Carlisle said, his voice full of peace and calm. "Demetri. We weren't expecting a visit."

"No you wouldn't have been." Demetri look back at the house, tilting his head. "Aro sent us to check on certain valuables."

"Yea, I'm a vampire." I opened my arms with a shrug. "Rejoice." But my smirk faded. "Valuables?" I reached for Edwards arm even as I heard the growl build in his chest.

"We were hoping to see your daughter." Jane clapped her hands together. "I do so love children. And by your house I'd say yours smells sweeter than even you did."

If it hadn't been already, my heart was still. And through screaming in my mind, I saw red as I pushed away from Edward and launched myself at Jane.

_**Authors Note: What's the holidays without a little cliffhanger? This dedication is for my grandfather. When I was a kid he taught me something called Sticktoitiveness, meaning I should always work for and fight for whatever I wanted. It's a common lesson in all of my stories, because it's one of the best I've ever learned. Growing up my grandfather has been one of my biggest supporters and one of my best friends. I'll always strive to keep making him proud. **_


	19. Running Away

Bella POV

I've never killed anyone before. I've technically helped along the way when it was either them or us, but I had never done it with my own hands. I would be lying if I said I never wanted to. James, Victoria, I've wanted those who have hunted my family and I dead before. I've wished I was capable of doing it myself. I never could have in my human body. In my vampire body I was at least physically capable of defending myself and others. And while the thought of killing a vampire had crossed my mind before, hearing one know of my daughter sent me right over the edge.

It should have horrified me. How easy I went from being the Bella Cullen I was used to, to then being a vampire. I didn't feel horror though. I felt satisfied.

Jane screamed as we grappled. Not out of fear, but frustration. I knew then that she had expected her little gift to work on me, even in my vampire self. But I felt no pain, just rage as my nails clawed down her arm, the granite skin cracking. The sound should have turned my stomach, but I smiled as I yanked the arm free of her socket. Her eyes widened in both surprise and rage as she reached for my head, meeting empty air as I flipped backwards and into a crouch. Out of the corners of my vision I saw Demetri holding his arms wide as he faced the rest of us, and while his expression said murder, I could see him slowly realize there were too many of us for him to take on. Still, Edward grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides, somehow knowing I planned to make another move for Jane.

"Alright, hold it." Demetri said, taking his stance at Jane's side. I could see he was trying to convince her through the touch of her remaining arm, not to use her gift. Yet.

"Bella is new Demetri, and Jane threatened her family." Carlisle defended. "Few seasoned vampires could control themselves in such a time."

"I couldn't give a fuck less what Bella did when I was about to myself." Edward's harsh tone shocked me enough to bank on the venomous anger I felt. "How do you know about our daughter."

"So she really is yours." Demetri shook his head, marveling. "I hadn't truly believed Aro until now. Which would of course anger him to know, but as I'm sure you can imagine it was a surprise to hear. Hybrid children, who knew?"

"And what, you came here to collect?" Sweet Esme looked menacing. "You're going to need more than just the two of you to even get a glimpse of her."

"Oh I don't know about that." Jane stood, the side of her jacket torn off with the arm, revealing a mangled nub, which was weird to see sans blood. I could see her catching her wits as she glanced at the line of us, and realized in that second her intent.

While the others tensed, knowing as I had what she would do, a sound escaped me. It was something like a cry, and I escaped Edward's arms, only to throw up my own. I had intended it to be a plea, but somehow it was something more. It was if as I threw my arms out, a wall was thrown with them. One that Jane's gift couldn't reach past. She was pushing it enough that when her power met this wall she was knocked back, and so was I. But none of my family felt her intended pain. Though I couldn't understand it, I still reveled in what I had done, only to feel that stunned delight die when I looked up to see Jane and Demetri gone.

"What was that?" I looked back at my family, asking them as if they could possibly know.

"I've never seen anything like it." Jasper reached for Alice's hand as if he was stunned everyone was still there.

"We have to move." Edward said, already reaching for me to pull on his back. He only did that now when more speed was required, so now I felt fear as he dashed away with me without even seeing to the others following.

"What is it? Do they know where she is?" I looked back as I heard Alice and Jasper take off in one direction with Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme took another. Emmett and Rosalie were behind us.

"No, they're going back to Volterra. Especially after whatever it was that you did. Now they know they're not only outnumbered but they're outmatched ability wise."

"Want to fill me in on the need for the hundred yard dash then?"

"They'll be coming back." He scaled a tree and I realized we were headed to our tree house. "Once Aro see's what happened he'll want to collect more than just Rory. And he's known about her for a long time."

"How could he know? No one that knows of her would have ever told."

"Betta." He said as he freefell to the ground. "She's psychic and she saw what was going to happen before it even did."

"But." I jumped down from his back as he rushed into our house. "You never said she was psychic I thought Alice was the last known vampire to have psychic abilities."

"Last known to us. I try to avoid reading the minds of friends so I didn't know Betta had the ability. Though from Demetri I gathered it's not as strong as Alice's. She could only see our futures because she's met us. Once she met you at the wedding she was able to see your potential." Not only was he talking at a speed humans couldn't hear, but he was moving faster than I had seen in such a small area. He seemed to be packing things of all three of ours. "She thought going to the Volturi would mean she would be allowed to make a child as well." He paused for a second, a look of reluctant pity on his face. "They killed her instead. I'm guessing her girls don't know yet."

"Jesus." I held my head as it spun. "So Aro knows what she is, they all do. Does he know about her gift?"

"Thankfully no. He killed Betta before she could see much more. He didn't need her after he knew both of you survived."

"What now, where do we go?" I didn't like the idea of running. I wanted to fight.

"The point isn't to go far; it's to go where it's unexpected. Demetri will track us, but they probably won't start until they have a plan. There's too many of us to underestimate and assume they have the advantage."

"But they do. Even with the pack, they have more than us." I felt dread, but pushed it back. We had faced worse, we could do it again. "We're leaving everyone behind aren't we?" I whispered as I took out the lockbox that held all the documents we would need to take, as well as extra money.

"Not everyone." He piled up the two duffle bags he had packed and began gathering the laptop.

"Everyone whose last name isn't Cullen, Hale, or Whitlock." I met his eyes as he took the moment to squeeze my hand, looking just as pained as I was. "I knew it was coming, we were going to have to leave soon, but this." My voice shook. "We're not coming back are we?"

"We can't. Not anytime soon. It would put them at risk. The Volturi knows the pack has fought with us but they don't realize the extent of the bond. We need to make sure it stays that way."

I couldn't think of it. Not yet, or I would break. "I don't know who to go to first. I have to say goodbye to my father, but she's with Jacob." Oh god Jacob. "I have to get Rory, I'll be back in ten mi…"

"Bella I'm not separating from you." His fierceness was back as he took my arm. "I don't know what you just did, but it's probably the most useful and powerful vampire ability I've seen. That makes you even more wanted to either take out, or grab than even Rory is."

I pushed back to turn away from him and slammed my fist through the small end table to my side. I was sick of being hunted. Sick of having to look over my shoulder. And even more sick of it affecting others. I felt him take my shoulders, burying his face in my hair. He didn't say anything. There wasn't anything that could be said. I felt his pain as much as mine, the anger and misery of it threatening to drag me down. But Aurora kept us both together.

We decided in the end that both of us would go to get her. First we ran back to Sam and Emily's, getting our car and putting our stuff in the trunk. As Edward drove us to Jared's, he explained that Carlisle and Esme had gone to see to Charlie and talk to him and the others about what would have to happen. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were at the main house getting everything else that was needed together and readying the cars.

There just wasn't enough time for the goodbyes I had pictured. As we made it to Jared's house and I saw Jacob come rushing out, I didn't know how to say any of this. I never pictured having to leave him behind too.

"She's inside napping, she's fine." He said quickly, assuming our expressions were of concern for her, which was only a part. "What happened? Did they just want to see Bella?"

"No Jake." My voice sounded as though I had been crying for hours. "They came because they know about Rory."

I saw him tense and begin to shake, but he controlled it, and looking at me he seemed to see it all. "We have to leave then? Ok I'll have to grab a few things and just talk to my dad, but that will only take a few…"

"Jacob." Edward stepped forward and I realized this was just hard for me. I wasn't the only one leaving family behind. And in that moment Jake's face registered what we had to do.

"No." He shook his head and looked from Edward to me. "I can't not go; I can't stay here knowing what you guys are going through, what she…" He looked back at the house as his words got more panicked. "You're my family too I go where you go."

"Jake if you go with us they'll know how tied we are to the pack. They will use them to get to us, it's how they work." I suddenly felt like my human self. Helpless and hopeless. "They could come for the imprints or the other members of the pack or even the parents once they find out how much they know. We can't involve them, not like this."

"We've always fought together, that's what we do. Go for one of us you get us all."

"That was fine when it was just Victoria's band of vamp tramps, but this is different Jake. It's too much and we have to be smart and careful." I felt my knees shake. "We don't have a choice." I whispered.

"So what, this is just it." His eyes filled, breaking my heart more than anything else could have.

"No its not." Edward broke away from me to step forward, placing his hands on Jake's shoulders. "I know what this feels like. Not just to have to get so close at a glimpse of what you've always wanted and know you have to wait; but to have to walk away and let go. But I can tell you it's not going to be for forever. We can never turn away from what we have here, because you're right we're all family. We're all in this, and that's never going to change. But half our family needs to be here, and that half needs you here. And we need to know that you'll all be ok. And you need to know that we will be fighting to be, and we'll always try to come back."

One of the last things I remembered of my human life was watching these two work to keep me alive until I could change. One helped me bring our daughter into the world, while the other held my hand. In that moment I could remember thinking how much things had changed for them alone. Their relationship had started with one protecting me from the other, and yet months later it had been Jacob who urged us to find each other again. It was Jacob who was my man of honor. It was Jacob was always meant to be there for our daughter. And now as he stood listening to my husband, it was Jacob who it would pain us most to leave. But as I watched them, he nodded, knowing this was the only way. I would have died a thousand times to spare the pain I knew he felt, for I had felt it too.

Few things would have been worse than this. The others came outside, knowing looks on their faces, but still we had to tell them. Even as Charlie arrived, with Leah and Quil in tow, I couldn't even fathom more pain than watching theirs. There were questions, there were protests, but eventually as Jake had, they saw it was the only way. So we were left with nothing more to do than to say goodbyes, and hope that we would be able to come back.

Charlie told me I was strong and not to worry about anything other than getting through this. Emily and Sam promised to watch over everyone, while Leah threatened our lives if anything happened to us. Kim and Lulu cried and I was stuck with wondering what would have happened if I didn't answer that ad two La Push girls needed for a tutor.

Morgan and Ripley hugged the hardest, while Paul stayed behind shaking his head. He was angry. Elan was angry. Many of them were, and understandably so. It was for all the right reasons. Concern, fear, wanting to help but not being able to. Seeing it showed me if we asked them to, every one of them would have run with us if they could.

Quil and Embry took it the next hardest after Jacob. Quil, being the sensitive one hugged me the tightest of everyone. Embry looked as though he could start sobbing, and he shook with the effort of holding them back.

"We started all of this you know. The four of us." I managed a grim smile. "You're my brothers and where we all are doesn't change that. It couldn't. And I know you'll take care of him." I looked to where Jacob was sitting with Rory, rocking her as he whispered his own goodbye. "It's going to be bad."

"For all of us. A different kind of bad for him." Embry nodded. "But none of us are going to be the same now." As I had, he still worked on a smile. "Time for us all to catch up and grow up huh."

I hugged the pair of them, meeting Edward's nod as he shook Sam's hand and clapped him on the back. I gulped as I nodded back and made myself walk to Jake.

He tensed as he saw me, and while I could see his grip tighten as he hesitated, he kissed her hair, eyes tight, and lifted her up to me. Completely unaware, Aurora kicked her legs, wanted to walk instead. I pointed to where Carlisle was, and she took off running for him. Then as I lowered to sit next to Jake, she stopped, looked back at us and waved at him. His breath caught as he waved back, his other hand reaching mine to squeeze.

"Right now you feel like watching her go is the most painful thing. That watching any of us go is. It's not though. What will be worse for you is the time that passes. Watching Edward leave, having them follow, I felt like if I just pushed it aside and didn't think about it that it would make it better."

"You blocked it." He looked down at our hands and nodded.

"For months. It was all I could do to keep going. Being around you all though, that's what really kept me feeling somewhat normal. So don't shut everyone out. I know a lot of this is the same, to what happened to me but it's still different. Because you know we're going to find a way to stop all of this and we'll come back."

For a few seconds he didn't say anything, but lean on me. There was more I could say, but there wasn't time. And in the end, he knew it all. That was just the bond we had.

"Then I'll do my best to keep things running here until you come home." He said. His eyes were wet as he let go of my hand, and brought me to my feet. "You have to go Bells."

I nodded, and as Edward came over I felt myself start breaking apart.

Jake hugged him and said, "You look after them. And don't get yourself torn to shreds either or anything."

"Stay away from wolfs bane." Edward returned the joke, and took my hand. He knew better than to ask if I was ready, and instead just whispered my name.

"Ok." I reached for a hug of my own, feeling his shakes turn to the brink of phasing. "I'll bring her back."

"Bring all of you back." Was the last thing he said to me as we walked to the car.

I didn't look back. I didn't wave. I just sat in the backseat with Aurora and willed myself not to hear their crying from even a mile away. Or the sounds of wolves phasing and howling their pained song. I just reminded myself why we were doing this. It kept them safe. It kept Aurora safe.

"Carlisle called Tanya. She and her sisters are already leaving. They truly had no idea, which I already saw in Demetri's mind. But they refused Carlisle's offer to come with us. I think they need time to grieve."

"All of us do." I sighed as we sped past the tribe line.

"I was thinking we would go to the east coast for now. They'll expect us to leave the country all together, so for now we don't have to go too far."

"Rory can see the snow." I said and played with her fingers.

As we passed the sign for Forks, Edward sped up, as if to avoid the feeling of leaving. I could remember the feeling of moving here and not knowing what would happen next. And now as we ran, I felt the same. But as I saw the two cars following behind us, and even though I felt parts of me break and be left behind; at least I could no I would never be alone in this. Though we had to run this time, I had to know there was going to be a time that we would find a way to not only come back, but to win. For the fourth time the odds were against us, and for the fourth time, none of us had the desire to back down.

No matter how long it took, we would come back to the place and people that made us whole.

_**Authors Note: Twists and turns are coming, but don't fret! I've had readers who have messaged their fears that the last chapter was I posted was going to be on the the last of the story It's not! Remember this story isn't the same as the original saga. As for this chapter's dedication, I have to say it's for my parents. I have always wished for a sense of home like my characters have in this story. That instant recognition that you're in the place you belong and around the people that will always be there for you. While I haven't really felt that yet, I do have two people that have never failed to support me and show me love. My mom has made me feel like this strong capable person, but has still always been there whenever I didn't want to be. My dad has kept me laughing and remembering to relax no matter how stressed I could get. Both of them never doubted me, but only challenged me to be everything I could. They taught me home doesn't have to be a place, it can be the people that make you feel that way. And for me, they are my sense of home. **_


	20. I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

Bella POV

One of the curses of being immortal was being able to find ways to pass the time. Suddenly you find yourself with heaps of it, which can be both a blessing and a burden. You're lucky enough to always have time to finish what needs doing. Time with family is still precious, but less limited. Then there are the days when you find yourself wishing you could turn it all off. Slip into unconsciousness so the endless time doesn't seem daunting and torturous.

That was the stage of grieving I was at now. I had been grieving for my old life for ten months, three weeks, and five days. All I wanted was an escape from missing how things were. Not my human life, but the people who had surrounded it.

Now my life was currently housed on the other end of the country, in a small beach town in Maine. We had been living here for two months, a new record. The beach house was out in the open, and while that set my teeth on edge sometimes, it was wiser to be hiding in the middle of things rather than in seclusion. At least now we were in the time of year where people were fleeing the beaches rather than flocking to them. There was more time to practice my own gift, as well as watch Aurora craft hers. She was happy there, and I was happy with them. It was her first birthday tomorrow, and while I wanted to celebrate, I couldn't help but imagine the one she should be having. With her grandfather, her aunts and uncles on La Push, and Jacob.

He had kept up on contact in those first couple months. No matter how painful it was for him to be away from her, if she asked to see him he was at his webcam. Then come January, what would have been the two year mark for my moving to Forks; Jacob changed things. He explained that to him it wasn't fair to Rory to only see him on camera, and it was different for the others than it was for him. He couldn't keep up with this, for both his own sanity and the questions Rory asked. He believed it would cause confusion and more problems.

I knew he was truly looking out for her first. It was how Jacob was, a protector. It was what we had in common. I wasn't sure what the right decision was, but for now I let him have his space. He could protect her, and I could protect him. Luckily Rory was at an age when she didn't seem to fully remember Jake enough to miss him after a while. It was both heartbreaking and a relief. I had to believe what Edward said, and if they were meant to know each other and be in each other's lives in some fashion later on, then it would happen like it had with us. Until then, I still ached for the pain I knew Jacob had to be in. For the life my daughter was missing out on. And for my own.

In the last ten months we had moved seven times. There hadn't been any close calls with the Volturi, but we knew they were planning. They were researching my ability as we had and they were trying to study what Aurora could be. Always calculating how to take more from us. We moved to ensure we wouldn't make it easy for them. We even stayed apart, agreeing it made us less likely to be caught.

Rosalie and Emmett moved on first. They were currently living in Tokyo, enjoying some much needed time to themselves, while still checking in weekly. Alice and Jasper were next, six months after we had left Washington. They were visiting friends in Europe, carefully feeling out who would be willing to work with us if the time came.

Carlisle and Esme stayed with us, but always stayed a towns pace behind. Carlisle had trained my medical interests to the best of his ability, and once he deemed me ready, I began working as a night intern at a free clinic from midnight to seven am. It dipped into my hunting schedule, and took a lot of string pulling on Carlisle's end; as well as persuasion to a document forager that only my husband's vampire glare could accomplish. In the end, working as an intern was a way to keep my mind slightly busy.

During the day Aurora and Edward were my only distractions. It was such a bittersweet thing. I had my little family and adored the time with them, but I couldn't help thinking at least once a day that it wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be able to have visits with our friends. We weren't supposed to be running. Careful sure, but not running. That wasn't how my child deserved to grow up.

And oh did she grow. She turned from infant to toddler in those first couple months, and now in the last ten she had turned to child. It should have been alarmingly fast, but it was also miraculous. To watch her change and learn was such a pleasure. While sometimes I wished to hold my baby again, seeing this little girl was still a joy.

I managed to smile at Aurora now as she moved her collection of feathers around her room with her mind. We taught her that for now her gift was something she could use at special times, but only in our company and in the home. Still she rarely did, and only did now because I suspected she sensed my mood. When her concentration broke her feathers fell to rest in her wild puff of hair. The baby curls had turned to soft waves as she grew, and as I refused to cut her hair yet, it fell to above her waist as mine did. Her brown eyes dazzled as her laugh filled the room as her personality often did. She was curious, and rarely timid. We weren't sure where she got that boisterousness from, but it was a delight. She was a delight.

Though she was about to turn one, she looked about to turn four. Her mind matched that same pace, though I swore she was the most intelligent and knowing child I had known. She was even developing her own sardonically sly sense of humor. At least that I knew where she got from.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked her, attempting to push aside my darker mood.

"Yea I get to be an Indian princess like Pocahontas." Rory grinned as I wove the feathers into her hair with braids.

"Do you think there will be presents?" I returned the grin slyly as she turned coy.

"I'm one, duh." She giggled as I tickled her. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming?"

"And your Aunt Alice and Rosalie and Uncles." I pushed back the other names. "Daddy's making your favorite foods. Remember he tries if the cake doesn't taste right. It's his first one."

"Don't talk smack." Edward said, leaning in the doorway. "I've studied this task for weeks." He wiggled his nose at Rory as she did the same. Looking at me his eyes changed. "Ro, how about we go to the store and get some more balloons. I don't think forty thousand is enough." He held out his hand as she jumped up. "Go get your jacket ok, it's chilly."

"You and Mama don't wear jackets." She mumbled as she skipped out.

"We need to find a way to explain to her that we're dead without sounding morbid." I said, brushing feathers off my skirt.

"Good luck with that." He stepped forward, eyes narrowing as he lifted my chin to face him. "What's the problem?"

"I'm just distracted Edward, it doesn't mean the world is ending."

"Bella come on, you've been in a funk for days. Is it her birthday?"

"Yes. It's my baby turning one, and looking and having a mentality of four. By that math she'll be sixteen when she should have been four. It's knowing my best friend is hurting. It's not having her surrounded with everyone who loves her. It's moving every few months. It's having to teach our daughter how to defend herself while she realizes how different she is. It's worrying every single day that in a blink of an eye everything I have fought to keep is going to disappear. It's already disappearing Edward. Look at our life." I lifted my arms around. "We're running. We aren't those people. We're fighters and we're cowering because we can't win this. I have a mind now that I can go over every scenario for how this will end and it always does with us losing something. Look at how much we already have."

"That's not the way to look at it…"

"How else can I? I can't be the positive one all the time Edward I did that for you for a long time."

His face fell. "Don't say that."

"Hah, it's true. You were scared of what you would do to me when I was human and I made you see what we had. Victoria stalked to kill us every day we were together I came up with a plan. When you wouldn't see that an immortal life could be best for me, I showed you the good parts. When I got pregnant I reassured you we would all be ok. And for what? So she could grow up with no stability? So I could turn twenty without my friends around me? So you can look at me like I'm crazy for saying everything I'm sure you've thought before?"

"I don't think you're crazy. I think you're under a lot of stress and its skewing your usual view of things. I know you've been strong and so brave; I know you've kept us positive. I've never expected you to keep that up all of the time. You're only one person Bella, I know the kind of strain you're under, I'm under it to. But you have to talk to me about it; you can't bottle it up because you're afraid to let your shield down. It's not healthy and she is starting to pick up on it."

"You think I don't notice that? I have been trying Edward, that's all I do is try to see the good in all of this but I can't find it."

"We can. We will. It's hard now, and it's going to be hard for a while. I miss them too." I touched my face. "I miss them every day; I miss the life we had. I want to fight to get it back, I just haven't found a way yet. I know we will. Until that happens we can build a life wherever we are. We can make a home for Rory, as long as you and I are in it."

I knew he was right. Of course he was right. We had each other and our child and that was a blessing. But the burden of the rest still rested heavy.

"I'll get the balloons; just let her play outside for a while. I need to get out."

"Bella." He stopped when he saw the misery on my face, and I saw it break a part of him. "Just be careful ok."

I nodded and left out our back door. I knew if I saw Rory I would feel small and selfish. I was a mother now; I couldn't afford to have a break down. I couldn't let her see. But I couldn't feel the things Edward said. I couldn't find home here. I couldn't let go of what had happened. In ten months it had only felt worse. So I fled down the beach, walking towards the town.

I had been _reborn _in Forks. I finally belonged somewhere and to someone. Sure it had gotten _broken _when the Cullen's and Edward had left. I was lost. But through the others on La Push and my growing relationship with my Dad, I was able to further understand what I wanted. And when he came back we worked on _fighting _to keep that bond and that family. It had grown more than either of us had ever expected. We had friendships and connections I had never imagined could exist. And now they were _breaking_. How could I face that? How could feel these things and stay me?

As I walked down the first plaza of town, I saw a woman sitting at a bench with an easel in front of her. I was stuck by the bright colors of the scarf wrapped around her head, and the beauty of what she painted, for it was one of the things I had been missing.

Here in the openness of the ocean side town, there weren't many trees to see let alone paint from memory. And here she was capturing a vast forest.

I could keep walking to the dollar store that housed the balloons, but I couldn't help but stop.

"Like the woods do you?" She asked me, smiling up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Usually when I see people paint, it's something they're looking at."

"I was craving a taste of where I grew up is all." The sun brightened her blue eyes as they twinkled at me. "I'm Kitty."

The warmth of the sun made her blood's scent travel to me. I gulped as I pushed that side of myself away. "Bella." I took her hand and shook, struck by how boney and cool it felt. Suddenly I thought of why her head must have been bound with a scarf.

"I usually do character paintings for passersby, but it's a bit dead out here today." She chuckled. "That never gets old."

"I'm sorry?"

"Us cancer victims must keep our sense of humor close by at all times." She flipped a page and began a new work, now reaching for the pencil.

I sat on the ground in front of her bench as her hand flew around the paper in fast strokes. "I'm sorry." I repeated in a different tone. "Which I'm sure you're sick of hearing, I know I would be."

"Oh you have no idea. Especially when it's from people that you can tell don't mean it, they just don't know what else to say." Her bright eyes rolled. "It's such a buzzkill." She smiled at me. "Are you lost anyway? You looked to be wandering."

"No, I was going to the store for more balloons. My daughter's birthday is tomorrow."

"Why does that make you sad?" At my look she blanched. "I'm sorry; I'm such a nosey bitch. Being a painter makes me think I have insight into people I guess."

"No no it's ok; I just didn't realize how obvious it was that a stranger can see it." I felt some sort of recognition to her, that it didn't matter how blunt she was. I felt free to be the same.

"A child's birthday is often a bittersweet thing. You enjoy seeing them flourish and blossom, but you'd also like it to slow the hell down. I was like that with mine. Now I'm just happy I could see them grow this much." She squinted as she slowed down her technique.

"How long do you have?"

"Do you know few people have asked me that? It's like they're afraid of me."

I smiled softly. "I thought I'd just try my hand at being nosey as well."

Her laugh was quiet but sweet. "It seems I've been sitting here waiting for my paintings to talk to me, I guess all I needed was another person. Three months, I just found out last week. I was in remission for years, and then it came back. With a vengeance this time. Haven't been able to kick it."

While her attitude towards it was easygoing, I heard the pain in her voice. The dip in her heartbeat. "How old are your kids."

"Angelina is twenty eight and just got married last spring. Marla is thirty two. Both have given me grandkids." She smudged part of the drawing with her thumb. "It's slightly easier knowing that they have families. They're happy and taken care of. It's a worry lost. But it won't make it easier on them."

"Sometimes you can't worry about everyone else being ok. You just have to have hope they will be, and let yourself cope."

She nodded. "And you have to know that things will work our as they're meant."

"I try and see it that way. I'm trying so hard to remember how good I have it and block out the rest."

"Who says you have to block it out. We're all entitled to be pissed off. Do people have it worse? Absolutely. Should we take the time to recognize how lucky we are? Most definitely. But that doesn't dim the pain it just puts it on pause. It's better to keep feeling. Otherwise we stop trying to make it better."

Was that what I had been doing? Blocking everything out yet at the same time letting it cloud how I problem solved?

"What is it that you're hurting from? If it's cancer I'm calling bullshit on the universe throwing us at each other."

"No my problem seems so much smaller now." I brushed my hair to one side as Kitty seemed to see past my blocks. "I'm away from people. Family that I love and I don't know if I'll ever see them again."

"I wouldn't call that small."

"I've let it consume me though. I can't see past it, I can't think around it."

"I can't imagine not being around my family. It's the one true thing that's kept me fighting this long."

"The very same for me."

"So you fight to get them back. I don't know what's keeping you from them but if you're this lost being apart, then you have to find a way to fix what's been broken."

"Maybe I've been scared to find a way to try. That if I do I'll lose more."

"If you let fear stop you, you're losing more anyway." She smiled and ripped off the paper, handing it to me. "I've seen you walking down the beach with them before. It took me a minute to recognize you but then I got it."

Kitty had sketched Edward and I holding hands, walking up the shoreline with Rory on his shoulders. We were all smiling. Rory down at us, me up at her, Edward smiling ahead. It all seemed very…..right.

As my fingers caressed the page Kitty smiled. "I wish I had more time to put more detail into it, but I sensed you needed something like this now."

I pressed my lips together as I nodded, and looked up at her. "Kitty, what if I had a way to give you more time?"

She studied me a moment, her eyes moving as they looked into mind. I wasn't sure how she understood, or how she saw so much of me in this one encounter, but she knew. Those eyes watered as her smile spread.

"Things happen as they should, and right now I'm living what's meant for me."

I nodded and took her hand, both our cool skin squeezing. "It was an honor to meet you. And this is a beautiful birthday present for my daughter."

"Enjoy her. Enjoy him. As long as you do, you still have something."

Part of me still ached as I left Kitty. I knew part of me always would. I couldn't ignore that. But the sense she had given me was what I needed to keep going.

When I got home Rory was deeply engaged in Aladdin, and Edward practically jumped out of his body as I walked through the door.

"Jesus Christ Bella, I was about to call Esme and Carlisle to sit with Rory so I could look for you. You were gone for an hour."

"I know, I'm sorry, and I didn't get the balloons." I carefully placed the drawing on the kitchen table. "I got something more I think though."

"What's this?" He picked up the drawing and worry dropped to give way for pleasure. "Well look at this."

"I met a painter who's seen us out walking a few times. She sketched this and we talked. It was good to get some things out, even to a stranger who doesn't understand. She knew enough to draw us as a unit. That snapped a lot back into me. She reminded me of how you've described Carmen. Someone I don't even know, yet she saw right into me. Knew what to say to get me back."

"I was afraid you had left." He looked up, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even thought it, but I did."

"I don't blame you." I cupped his cheek, and he held my hand there. "I was a raging bitch."

"Don't talk about my wife that way." But he grinned. "Yes you were."

"I'm going to make this work Edward. For her, for you, for us. We're going to find a way out, but if we don't we'll make this work. Sometimes I forget you need that as much as I do, and I won't do that anymore."

"If you do I'll remind you what we have. And if I do, you'll do the same. We've always done that." He wrapped me up and drew me close. "We'll make this home Bella."

"I know." I rested my face on his chest and let myself relax.

I couldn't solve everything. That was something I had to learn to accept. I needed help carrying it all, and I had that. As long as I did, not everything was lost. And as long as we kept trying to get everything back, then we hadn't lost anything at all.

Aro POV

"Why are we not wiping them out? This is getting absurd Aro; we lie in wait for what?" Caius was pacing the grand room with measured steps, as if each stone his feet grazed were my face.

I could sense his anger rising but it did not falter my position. Caius was the younger and more eager, even after thousands of years, and it made him rather impulsive. Which made Marcus and I's job more testing.

"Caius we have been over this. They are a far greater threat now. With what Jane and Demetri described…"

"So we're to be made to look cowardly now? Every month that passes we look more the fools." He stopped his pacing to glare at me. "What do they have? A psychic, a telepath, and a newborn vampire that can project a force field? We have an army. We have the numbers. Our scouts have said none of the Cullen's have stepped foot on werewolf ground since the encounter. They obviously aren't greatly aligned with them anymore."

"The werewolves were not our only concern Caius. The Cullen's have had years to procure a fair amount of friendships. Not a vampire I've encountered since that redheaded twit has had a quarrel with them. If we were to strike and win how would it look to our population? Our numbers are not that strong after your years of burning villages and covens to dust." I reminded him. "You have more enemies than friends in our kind."

"And your collecting habits do not win you a congeniality contest. At least they fear me."

"Loathe is more powerful than fear brother." I blocked his clawing strike. "Do you dare?"

"I dare a great deal more than you! I dare more than to be hiding from a simple coven which does nothing but defy me." He tossed an arm at Marcus. "And you do nothing but agree with him, what use are you?"

"My use is to keep the pair of you from ripping out one another throats over something so trivial. Aro's course is the wiser, and you would be wiser to remember it is what has gotten us this far."

With a final sneer Caius left the room, muttering curses much like a child.

"He was changed at the wrong stage in his human life Aro, that is all." Marcus walked to me. "But I share some of his concerns, though I don't choose to voice them the same way."

"I share them as well. He needs to learn slashing and burning is not the only way to come out on top. It certainly won't do this time." I shook my head. "You'll talk to him further? See that he doesn't grab Jane and Alec to go find the Cullen's? We both know the two of them are itching for a fight as he is."

"I'll talk to him. It might do you good to visit your plan. See if there is a way to speed things up." Marcus tapped my shoulder before leaving after Caius.

I sighed as I later lowered myself to my lists in my chambers. I had been pouring over them for months, looking for something to start with. This issue with the Cullen's wouldn't be solved in a short year like Caius wished, but I had plans of how to have it settled in a way that wouldn't deepen us into further dislike.

I had to break them. Break their bonds and break our kind's belief that they were not a danger. I knew the first bond to break had to be Isabella's to Edwards. It was the strongest of them, as far as I could see. I couldn't understand it, but I could break it. All that needed to be done was get Isabella to have a disdain for her vampire lot. If she were to kill an innocent, or be responsible for their end, she would resent this life, and the ones that gave it to her. Who knew how unhinged she would become. She was new, it would be simple to for her to snap and become a visible danger. Once other vampires saw that, our stepping in would seem justified. Then it would only be a matter of time before the home they built could be brought down.

I had to find what would what could be that cause. Through the list of names I went over possibilities. The Quileute's had seemed to dissolve their ties once we had stepped in. Likely smartly fearing for their own safety. They wouldn't be any good. She had a father she lived with before the change. He was under heavy protection of the pack of wolves it seemed. That didn't seem to be a route worth troubling over. Then there were an array of friends from the high school years. All had moved on to college and had little to no contact with Isabella or her husband. They also showed no evidence of knowing what the Cullen's were. Neither did the last name on the list, but I couldn't help but wonder over it. While their relationship didn't seem to be an involved one as Isabella's with her father, the mother had me questioning. There would be a heavy amount of guilt in keeping such a secret from the person who gave her life. Enough that would heighten if life was taken.

Reaching for the phone, I dialed Caius. His answer was curt but I ignored the hostility. "I have someone I want you to visit. Get on a flight to Jacksonville Florida. You're picking something for dinner there."

I clicked off the phone and smiled. It would take time, but the end result was becoming more and more satisfying to plan.

_**Authors Note: Ahhh I've had this chapter in my mind for so long it's good to get it out. Kitty is for the lovely lady who made the banners and trailer for this story. Thank you for being such a good creator! This chapter is dedicated to the one who reminds me that while I may not have everything I want and have fought through a lot, I am still needed and loved; the bee in jae bee, my brother. He is the light of my life, and without him I wouldn't be me. **_


	21. The Werewolf Side, The Vampire Side

Kim POV

Almost six years ago, at seventeen, everything in my life changed. Well maybe not everything, but things became different. I was imprinted on by Jared, and I gained a family none could compare to. It had also been nearly six years since Lulu and I had put out an advertisement for a French tutor, and Bella Swan answered.

Now she was Bella Cullen, and we hadn't seen her in three and a half years. We heard from the Cullen's of course, all the time. It wasn't the same though. Nothing had truly been the same. We all felt the absence, even knowing it was for the best.

There had been so many changes. Graduations, engagements, jobs, marriages and children.

The September after the Cullen's left, and the year Rory turned one, Jared and I got engaged. We had been married that June, and not having them there felt unbearably wrong. Alice still helped make arrangements, and all of them sent congratulations. There were video chats, and phone calls, but still; it wasn't the same. Now I was pregnant, and all I wanted to do was have them here. Especially Bella.

Emily was heavily pregnant as well, and understood the motions as I did, but both of us craved having someone else to talk to about it. Bella was the only other one of us who had gone through it, though hers had been different. Us telling her over the phone felt bittersweet. We were fortunate enough that we hadn't had to stop contact, but it wasn't enough some times. It wasn't the same.

Hell, everything was different. Everyone was. We were still young, but so old. Everything we had gone through had changed us. We didn't trust outside of our circle. We didn't even venture outside of it as much as in the past. I think we were all waiting for the bottom to fall through again.

It always did.

Maybe that had been what I was most afraid of lately. What more could be taken away? I understood now more than ever the type of stress Bella had gone through during her pregnancy. All I could think about was what our baby was being born into, and how I would teach him or her about all of this. All of us.

"Kimber Thail, earth to Kimber Analese Graystone Thail." Morgan waved her hands in front of me to snap me out of it. We were sitting at a table at Clearwater's, waiting for the boys to show up. "Did you just lapse into a pregnant coma?"

"Yes, because they exist." I wiped my hands over my face. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Me too." She reached over to grip my hands, and winked. "They're always on my mind. I heard from Rosie the other day. She yelled at me."

"Why?"

"I stole her red boots four years ago. She just found out. Bella had convinced her Ripley had done it."

I laughed and shook my head. "God I miss them. I video chatted and saw Rory last week and I couldn't believe how big she was." I absently rubbed my hand over my belly. "As much as I love that little hybrid, I'm glad mine won't grow that quick. She looked fifteen or sixteen, I hate it."

"Imagine how Edward feels. Soon boys will be knocking on their door, wherever it is now." Morgan froze as she realized what she said. "Jesus that could have been an insert foot in mouth moment."

"Uh, it actually is." I looked behind Morgan grimly. Jared had just walked in with Embry and Jake, who had paled.

"I wish I was a bird so I could fly far, far far away from here." Morgan mumbled as Embry and Jared walked over to sit. Jake patted Morgan's shoulder but passed us both. "Jake, I'm sorry you know what I meant." She started to stand but Jared shook his head.

"He's more out of it today than usual. He broke up with Tiffy."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's been dating and trying to act…."

"Normal." Embry supplied.

"Right," Morgan nodded, "But Tiffy was wacked anyways. She wanted him to keep stuff at her place after three dates."

"Do we know if they…." I clapped my hands together twice quickly.

"My sources indicate a negative on that." Jared said. "To quote my wife he's only," He also clapped. "with the one girl."

"I miss her. What was her name?" Morgan wondered.

"It's a close and personal kind of missing I see." Embry rubbed the back of her shoulders. "Annemarie. She was a sweet girl but a little too observant. Started asking about us."

I sighed. Jake had waited a long while after the Cullen's had left to seek out a distraction. None of us expected he or Quil to wait for their imprints to mature while they lived as monks. Especially when neither had a guarantee that their imprints would turn to something more than a recognition of souls. Quil had taken to dating much quicker than Jake. Perhaps because he would have to wait much longer until Claire may show signs of being more to him, and he to her. Based on how Rory aged, Jake wouldn't have that wait, but a future with them together seemed bleak at this point. Short of a year after they left, he met Annemarie, and found a way to live rather than simply exist anymore. They found comfort in each other for two years, and it seemed Jake was finally having the young life he hadn't before.

But of course, it couldn't last. She couldn't be told, and he held a part of himself back. After losing his best friend, I wasn't sure he would ever truly let anyone in again. It made for a worry from us.

"Anyway, I called Jasper today. Sam told him about that newborn vampire coven starting downstate. He said unless they come to our territory he doesn't see why we should get involved." Jared said, nodding as Embry swore. "I know, I'm itching for a fight too, but we can't pick em all. No need to cause trouble, they'll see to it."

"They can't juggle everything." Morgan leaned back in her chair, waving Leah over.

"Who can't juggle what?" She asked, taking a seat for a break and grinning at my bulging belly.

"The Cullen's."

"Sure they can, they don't have to sleep after all." She took a bite of my sandwich. "Mmmm, which reminds me. I got a call from my favorite stepfather."

"Charlie makes you think of sleeping?" I leaned my head on Jared's shoulder as his hands found the baby's kicks.

"He woke me and Athan up at the time. Anyway, he said that he got a call from Bella's favorite stepfather. Phil says Renee left him a while back."

"What? Bella would have mentioned that." I was confused.

"I'm guessing she didn't know. I texted her, and she said she's rereading the letters they've been sending back and forth and she can't find anything off about them."

"Don't they call each other?" Morgan asked.

"Not much since a video chat soon after Bella had changed. Remember Renee said she looked and sounded different?" Leah shook her head. "Frankly, I'm not a fan of Renee but Charlie seemed concerned. He hasn't been able to reach her on phone either, only a letter here and there and none mentioned her leaving Phil."

"Why can't our family be normal?" I felt heated. "Letters aren't even a suitable way to communicate, family should be together."

"Here here." Jake said as he lowered to a chair, and then held up a hand. "Please save the apology, I was just agreeing with you. And now I'm changing the subject. When is the double baby shower hmm?"

As we always managed to, we lapsed into normal chatter. And as always, the others migrated to the table eventually. Ripley and Paul made us laugh, as Emily and Sam looked at us all like protective parents. We caught up on each other's lives, despite seeing each other daily. We were still a family, and as my baby stirred I remembered our werewolf side would continue to flourish and grow.

But as both Jacob and I's eyes wandered to three empty seats at the table next to us, I knew an absence would always be felt.

Bella POV

"Aurora Renesmee Carlie Cullen I will throw you three hundred yards if you do not turn that down."

Edward paced our small living room as Rory's music seemed to fill our entire ranch style house. I watched him become what would have been a blur to humans, but I could see every movement.

"Edward come on, music is best when loud when you're that age."

"It's not even music." He pointed in the direction of her room.

"Oh please, don't get all old world on her. She's not going to understand that view and it just makes you look ancient." I smirked at him, knowing it would stop the pacing. "It's a phase she's not going to like that stuff forever." Or at least I severely hoped not since I liked the same classic music as Edward, and not this heavy metal.

He plopped on the couch next to me. "Are we to assume listening to music that has lyrics such as "let the bodies hit the floor" means she's going to become a serial killer?"

"Like father like daughter?" I laughed as he swiped at me. "Oh honey, you were the good kind. You took out the bad guys. Like Dexter."

He laughed and looked up as Rory's music faded away, and soon after she walked in. "Well if it isn't the psycho."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs on the floor. I found myself, as I often did, staring at her. When you have a child who changes so rapidly, you have to take the time to memorize.

Aurora was technically about to turn four years old, but she looked about to turn sixteen. Her eyes were the color of mine, but more cat shaped. She always seemed to be all seeing and studying everything as her curiosity changed to intelligence over the years. She was taller than me now at five seven, and leaner. We didn't home school her, she went to school, changing them as we moved. She called it her luxury, even though Edward made sure he taught or worked in each one she went to, making sure she was safe. Then last year her taste for blood had developed, but still, Rory only had hunted animals with us, and not as much as we had to. It only seemed to make her stronger.

It was unsettling sometimes to look at her and still vividly remember how it felt to hold her as she slept. It was hard for her too at times. While her mind developed as fast as her body, it still left her feeling as though she had been deprived of certain things. Not only was she different by being part vampire, but she aged so quickly that if she continued to she would look and feel one hundred by her twenty fifth birthday.

It terrified us all. We had still yet to find any evidence that would suggest her being truly immortal. The fact that she continued to age stipulated that she wasn't an immortal creature, just an advanced one.

Though I was happy to push that aside and take the years with her we had, and the difficulty it would still take for anyone to hurt her. There had already been close calls with Volturi scouts and other vampires stalking us. Word had eventually trickled out that hybrid children were a possibility. Still, no vampires attempted to make one without a certainty for what Rory's future held. Plus no one dared to defy the Volturi as we had.

Even with all the moving, training, and losses; we didn't regret what we had done. Nor did Rory resent us for it. Especially in the last few years, we knew we did the right thing. The pack and their parents with mine got to live seemingly unthreatening lives, and while we never quite felt comfortable; we were ready. Rory and I crafted our gifts, and while sometimes Rory would use hers lazily, it had grown to something quite formidable. It had come in handy the few times the Volturi would make an advance. The first time being a year or so ago, and rather than fear it, Rory stared them in the face and bared her teeth, her feisty strength reminding me of mine. It made my worries diminish ever so slightly, and lately I began to believe we could win if we just found enough people to stand with us. Though even after years of trying, the numbers weren't exactly in our favor.

"Mom stop staring at my face, what time are they coming."

I snapped out of it and sighed. "Aurora, I told you they'll get here when they get here. I swear you're more eager than your father."

"Oh because you haven't been bursting. You even took off work from the hospital all the nights this week." Edward cocked his head and grinned crookedly, Rory's matched his.

"He hears them. They're here!" She sprang up to a blur as she dashed full speed for the door, her usual restraint and hesitance gone. Her laugh was infectious as she threw herself from the house.

Edward and I followed at a more human pace, watching our daughter launch herself into Esme's open arms as Carlisle enveloped them both. Behind them, our siblings suddenly came into focus.

A scream erupted from my mouth as I sprinted to the nearest of them, picking Rosalie up as we both shrieked, Alice then lifting the pair of us.

Oh if the humans could see us now…

The boys tackled us all and Edward joined in. It was as if we had all returned home from college or something. Siblings punching and hugging each other, as the parents sat aside watching. Soon Rory jumped into the mesh, Jasper laughing as he held her face in his hands.

There were "look at you's" matched with "I love you's" as everyone seemed to speak at once. It had been eight months since we had seen any of them in person, everyone had been traveling and recruiting, and we hadn't had a full family reunion as this in close to two years.

Eventually we managed to be more civilized and make it inside. We talked, we laughed, and for a couple of hours everything was right and as it should be.

But that never lasted.

"Bella I spoke to Charlie today." Carlisle said sounding different suddenly.

"I talked to him a few days ago, is everything ok?" I felt my back go rigid.

"He's fine of course, but he's concerned about Renee."

"Why?" As I asked, Edward reached for my hand, and I could tell he had begun scanning his father's thoughts for his conversation with mine.

"He spoke with Phil, who said Renee left him around a year after we left Forks."

I shook my head. "What? But I've talked to her a bunch of times sense then, both Charlie and I have. She would have said something."

"That's part of the concern." He looked at Rory. "Honey, you ok?"

"Is that your special way of asking me to leave so you guys can have grown up talk? No thanks." She poked him in the arm and leaned back against Emmett.

Carlisle smiled, but faded when he looked back at me. "Bella I don't want to alarm you but after Charlie said he heard this from Phil, and I thought about it….I developed a worry about what this could mean."

"Rip the band aid off, Carlisle." Edward said, his hand squeezing mine reassuringly.

He nodded and leaned over to put his hand on my knee. "Are you sure the person you've been writing has been Renee?"

I felt my gut sink. "Of course. I mean I found it strange that she's been traveling so much and taken to writing letters, but the way she sounds in them and the handwriting, it's hers. I spent seventeen years of my life with her I know who I'm talking to. Those things can't be mimicked."

"Ok." Esme nodded and smiled at me. "We just have to ask these things Bella, it doesn't mean something's happened. Maybe she's just going through one of those phases where she doesn't reach out to anyone."

"If she's not with Phil it's the opposite. The only time she's ever been really zealous about being in my life is when she doesn't have a man." I looked to Alice. "Have you seen anything?"

"No, but in the interest of full disclosure, and part of the reason I wanted us all to meet up…" She nodded at Edward, recognizing he now already knew. "I could just be too stressed to see things clearly but I feel like there's a block on my visions. I don't know how else to describe it. I still have them, but I feel like there is something not getting through."

"I think it might be Alec's gift." Jasper said. "He's had centuries to refine it now, and his sister's injury is good motivation."

"Well. Excellent." I stood up and walked to where my cell phone was, and then slipped into Rory's room.

I dialed Renee, suddenly realizing just how long it had been since I heard her voice. I hadn't thought of it until then. She seemed happy in her letters, and it wasn't anything new for her not to insist on being involved more fully. There had been so much else going on that I didn't entertain the thought that something could slip by my notice.

When the voicemail beeped I left a hurried message for her to call when she got a chance. I didn't want to sound too insistent or else her slight motherly instincts might have her wanting to see me. I swore as I clicked the phone off and looked around Rory's room. Usually being around something even just simply involving her could calm me, but not now. It just revved me up more to see a room that should have been decorated with posters and pictures of friends; was instead bare. Not because she didn't bother to make any, she always tried. But she never bothered to become invested in one spot. She hadn't found her home, just like I hadn't at that stage in my life.

How was I doing any better than Renee?

"Stop it." Rory's voice came from behind me. "Oh look I was able to sneak up on a vampire. You must be deep in daydream." She grinned at me as she bounced to her bed. "I could smell your over analyzing and worrying from the living room."

"If I recall it smells like strawberry yogurt." I grinned back and sat on the floor in front of her bed. "I'm sorry if I ruined the reunion mood baby."

"You didn't. Our general life structure did." As my face fell so did hers. "Hey, I didn't mean that in a bad way. We have 99 troubles and the Volturi caused em all."

"I know, I just wish…" I sighed. "Oh I had so many wishes for you. For what I wanted your life to be, and what we would give you. You deserved a much better life than this."

"I would have had better than this if it wasn't for them. I won't lie about that. What I very dimly remember of our life before…" She smiled as she did whenever she brought it up. "It was everything wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"But I still have you. I have Dad. I still have the others too Mom, I'll know them again one day. Isn't that the good part about immortality?" She slid down so she was level with me, her eyes seeming so much older than they were, and I realized that how they looked like mine. "Mom I'm here because you fought for me to be. I may not have a regular life, but I have a pretty good one. I don't blame you or Dad for the bad parts because you guys have shown me how to turn them into things that make me a stronger and better person."

I pinched her chin and smiled. "Damn right they do. And there is no one stronger than you."

"Learned from the best." She mimicked my sigh and rested her head on my lap.

I heard the vampire side of our family laughing and someone wrestle another to the ground. I was going to guess Edward and Emmett. While we couldn't be with the whole of our family, I was at least thankful to have what I did. The worries of the rest could wait for tomorrow.

Aro POV

In the great room Marcus Caius and I sat, testing our weapon numerous times. Years of stripping away, then training, and now testing were just now starting to seem well worth it. I had never before put more effort into the taking and creating stages, but so much was left riding on it now.

"Again." Caius commanded. While his tone echoed impatience, I could sense the satisfaction underneath.

"I will seek them out. I will use the hybrid child to lure them, and reveal what I am."

"And." I urged.

"And then I will destroy the abomination they have created, as well as the one my own has become."

"Ha ha. Marvelous." Caius practically clapped. "I can't imagine anything knocking them down quicker than this. It will shatter their spirits."

"As planned." I grinned as I stared into the bleak madness of those blood red eyes, belonging to the vampire that was once known as Isabella Swan's mother.

"When do you want me to leave, master?" Her toneless voice croaked.

My lips spread as I nodded. "Go now."

_**Authors Note: I know, I did another fast forward, but they have to happen to keep the story from dragging/ getting too repetitive. Probably only two more will occur in the rest of the story. And I know the years/ages are different than they were in past stories. In I'm His Lobster Kim had her first child at 20 not 22, and Emily was younger as well. But while I did incorporate characters and their history from other stories of mine, I can't keep it the same. I know that may seem confusing, and while at first that made me not want to include o/c's like Ripley, Morgan, Elan, and Athan; I still thought it would be interesting to bring them back for my last project. No their story lines are not the same as the stories they were first seen in though. I wish I had been brilliant and found a way to tie every story of mine together like that. But this is a cool second. It also felt extremely cool to write "Kim POV" again. That's how this started nearly three years ago after all. **_

_**Damn this is the longest author's note I've done in a while. **_

_**Also, while I haven't received any complaints about it yet, don't fret…the sad elements of the last few chapters will not be the tone for the rest of the story. It's merely build up to where the story is going. I won't kill all the characters and leave misery behind, I just don't go for the sunshine and rainbows type of stories. **_

_**As for this chapters dedication, is for my two sides of family as a group. I haven't always had friends that can understand what my writing means, but both sides of my family have not only been there for it, but get genuinely excited over it. I'm a lucky typer. **_


	22. The Death of Comfort

Rory POV

There were many characteristics which made me a strange gal. This I knew. As far as we knew, I was the only surviving vampire human hybrid. Being telekinetic on top of that added to the strange. Having both vampire and werewolf relatives likely qualified me for a Ripley's believe it or not special. With a dad who read minds and a mom who made force fields, we were practically the next Munster family. There were many oddities.

For me, the strangest part of me was how much I was comfortable with it.

There were times when I wasn't, sure. I was a teenager, and rebellion was in my nature. I even tried running away from home once. I had been sick of lying to the other girls and guys I met at school. I was sick of saying my parents were my siblings. I knew I was always going to have to lie in some form in my life, that was inescapable; but sometimes it got to be too much. Sometimes I wished I could be more free. I wanted a regular teenage life.

Or as regular as a telekinetic hybrid could manage.

I also enjoyed school, which at my adjusted age was more than strange, it was against the rules. But it was my escape, even if my Dad worked at the school. It was something I had that was my own. I made new friends in each school, and ended up enjoying some of the subjects. Especially French. I was close to fluent now, and starting to take to art history as well. The two together made me long for my dream job giving tours at the Louve.

Sometimes I wondered what my future would really hold though. Soon I would have to make the decision on when I would strike out on my own. If I was only going to live for twenty or so years, I wanted to spend at least half of those years doing everything I had ever dreamed of. Hell today I was checking one of those things off the list.

I was going to get kissed. And Joey Browning was going to be the one to do it.

My mind had been made up when after we had a date the Friday before. He was funny and smart, a combo pack rarely found in the next teenage generation. He didn't try and cop a feel, and his gaze remained at my eyes…most of the time. Joey had even seemed excited to formally meet my "brother and sister." The date had been the most fun I had with someone "my age" in a long while, and I couldn't think of someone better to have my first kiss with. So I was going to make it happen.

Maybe that took some romance out of it, but I could hardly wait for him to make the move. Especially when I sensed my parents were thinking of picking up and going again, so I wanted to squeeze this in before they did.

"Oh the romance." I huffed out a breath as I sat outside the school. Joey was by his car, chatting with his friends, as a bunch of kids did before the first bell. "Stop being a chicken." I told myself and stood up. I had stolen one of my mother's better sweaters for this reason. Which she had probably stolen from Aunt Lulu or Aunt Ripley, and the deeper v neck should help the situation. Plus the cream color made my pale coloring work nicely. My braid swung down my back as I walked over to his camry.

"Hey Ro, we were just talking about everyone getting together next weekend to see the new remake."

"Which movie?" I leaned against the car in the spot next to his, thankful it didn't have an alarm.

His friend who I was going to guess was named Brad or Rob or something said, "Haha they're remaking everything now, can't keep track. I think it's an old Stephen King movie though." He looked back at Joey. "I gotta meet Miranda by her locker, see you in Gym."

"See ya Jace."

My lips twitched. I was close enough. Joey smiled at me and I took a daring step forward. "I had a lot of fun on our date."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a sequel."

I grinned back at him; my mother would have said a crooked smile I had inherited from my father. Since I wasn't sure what else to say I just leaned in and watched both surprise and giddiness come over his face.

The kiss was sweet. Soft and slow, but sweet. I had expected as much. He was such a nice guy that I knew it would be a good moment. But there was something missing that wasn't there.

Fireworks. There was no spark, no big boom. It was just too people sharing a moment rather than something…special. I suppose I couldn't expect to feel something like that yet. But for now I enjoyed feeling simply sweet.

"Wow." He smiled down at me and tugged on the top of my braid. "Another date is definitely in our future."

I laughed and leaned back, and saw someone outside of the parking lot. "Oh my god." My hands dropped from his arms. "Joey can you do me a favor and go find my brother? He's subbing for Miss Drexen."

"Sure, everything ok?"

"Yea just tell him I saw Renee, he'll know." I adjusted my backpack and started walking towards the edge of the lot.

She looked as she had in the pictures my mother had scattered about, yet something was different. And it shocked me to see her looking right at me, when she shouldn't have even known I existed. Did she guess what her daughter was? Did she know of me?

"Miss….Renee?" I asked as I reached her. "Why are you?" As I got closer I broke off, realizing what was missing from her.

A heartbeat.

I turned away, moving as quickly as I could even though there were witnesses. My braid flew back, far enough that she grabbed and viciously yanked. My mind registered both confusion and pain As she carted me off, stronger as only a newborn vampire could be, I realized I was in trouble. I called out, a few parking lot stragglers seeing the exchange.

It didn't make sense. This wasn't right. And within a moment, I didn't feel anything else.

Edward POV

As I walked to the vending machines of the school, I couldn't quite shake the déjà vu feeling. I was in a high school, though this time as a temporary teacher, and buying a soft drink in an attempt to blend. Only now, I had a wife working to save lives, and a daughter flourishing in her classes.

How the years had changed.

We were finally getting to a place of comfort in our new lives. We missed the old way of things, but we had the belief that we could win. As time had gone on by we recruited more vampires that were also terrorized and fed up with the Volturi. Even some that had been in hiding for decades in fear they would become a part of Aro's collection. Our numbers weren't vast, but they were determined.

I missed the way things had been of course. Not having to run or constantly look over our shoulders. Having trust in others, and being around family. There had been a lot of rough times, but whenever I thought of how it could have been, I remember our luck.

Maybe that had made us comfortable in our sense. Maybe too comfortable.

_Daddy! _

I heard the screaming in my head and felt sick as I looked around. It was Rory, but it wasn't close enough to be in the building. She would never call for me that way if it wasn't something urgent. Something was wrong, and not being able to hear more from her filled that gut wrenching fear.

In an attempt to keep from panicking I made sure my steps weren't at a sprint as I scanned the students thoughts to find her. It was a few coming from the parking lot that leaked through.

_Is that Rory? Is that woman hitting her? What the fu…_

"Edward!"

I turned back from rushing to the lot to see Joey, a friend of Rory's walking up to me, I was about to brush him off until I saw Rory's smiling face in his mind. "Have you seen her? What happened?"

"What? Rory?"

"Someone took her; kids in the parking lot saw it, did you?"

To his credit he paled as he heard me, so I didn't rip his head off when my daughter kissing him floated through his thoughts.

"I saw her just five minutes ago we were talking and then she saw someone she knew, she asked me to come see you and tell you Renee was here."

That stopped me. "Renee?"

"That's all she said, that and that you would know who she was. Jesus Edward, is everything ok?"

"It's fine. Just a misunderstanding. Do me a favor and tell those students that thought they saw something else, that everything is ok." Without waiting for his reaction I ran to my car, already dialing Bella. The fact that the scent in the lot wasn't Renee's as I recognized it was very concerning.

"Hey babe, did you know that I am now at the stage of super vampire control that I have had blood in my hair since a 2am patient and I just noticed now? Can I get a hell yea?"

"Bella, Renee is here." I interrupted, speeding past the school towards the hospital. "I'm coming to get you now. I need you to call Alice."

"How did she find us here? Did you speak with her? Does she know something?"

"I need you to be calm ok, or at least try to be. Bella, I think she took Rory."

"She doesn't know about Rory. Edward does she know about Rory? Why would she take her anywhere, does she know about us?"

I set my teeth, a theory already forming that would explain a lot of things. "Honey I think she might _be _one of us." I turned into the hospitals lot in time to see Bella rush out, looking more terrified than I had ever seen her. I clicked off my phone, and threw open the passenger side door, not stopping the car as she jumped in. "Have you heard from her?"

"I called her last week when Carlisle told me what Charlie said. She didn't answer, she never responded to the message. Edward, how can she be one of us, why would that…"

"Bella."

She nodded, and I knew her expression enough to know she would be crying now if she was human. "The Volturi. They had to of, if she's changed. But why change her? If they wanted to get to me they would have….killed her."

"I don't understand it either. Or why she would take Rory, they wouldn't be able to convince her to do their bidding just because she's a vampire now."

"Could they have someone who hypnotized her?"

"I've never heard of a hypnosis or controlling type of power like that. Physical maybe, but it wouldn't be emotional. From what I saw briefly in other student's minds…." I shook my head and reached for Bella's hand to calm both her and I. "Renee wasn't herself."

"Jesus." With her other hand she covered her mouth.

"We're going to get her, there's no way Renee will hurt her. If anyone can talk their way out of trouble it's our girl."

Bella's phone rang again and she picked it up before it reached a second. "Mom?" She cried, and my hands tightened on the wheel as I listened. "What are you doing? Mom she's your…." Bella started sobbing in clipped gasps. "Mmom." She stuttered and reached blindly for my arm again. "Ok we'll be there we're coming, Mom please don't…." The phone clicked and Bella's hand shook as she closed it.

"It's them doing this, not her Bella. We'll stop it."

"She's at the house, we need to go back there now or she'll kill her."

"She won't." I told us both, pulling a u-turn and speeding towards our house. Though I wanted to reassure her and myself, I couldn't help but think we would never feel comfortable again.

Bella POV

The car hadn't stopped when I leapt out. I don't think I closed the door behind me. I didn't hear Edward as I ran away, and through the house. None of my senses felt heightened, only frazzled. All I could hear on repeat was my mother telling me she had Rory, and she planned to kill her if I didn't go to her. Renee and I's relationship had never been peaches, but I never once didn't trust her, or fear her.

Now there was both.

"They're in the back." Edward said, suddenly at my side, grabbing my hand and dashing with me for the back door, which fell off its hinges as he wrenched it open.

We had rented this place for the view I remembered. We had been in England before it and then chose Harvey Louisiana for its remoteness. We liked being on our own scrap of land again. Easy to drown everything else out, and easy to blend away. Now I cursed it.

Renee stood, Rory on the ground at her feet. She was shaking, but didn't seem hurt and was awake and breathing, both putting some relief into me. Renee looked; tortured. Her expression was wild, her face thin and eyes dead.

"Mom?"

"No." She said, her voice sounding robotic. "You aren't my daughter."

"Mom it's me." I held my hands up and out, not sure what else to do. "I've changed, I know, and I didn't tell you. But I couldn't or else they would…"

"Don't use them as an excuse. The Volturi would have done nothing to me; I was nothing but a measly human before. Now I'm leverage."

"Renee we didn't know they would do this to you. We never would have risked leaving you in the dark otherwise. You can't take that out on Rory."

"She's your granddaughter." I added. "I know how overwhelming this all must be for you but she's my daughter Mom, she's part of you."

"She's a monster." She kicked Rory's side, causing Edward to growl and me to hiss, but my steps forward froze when she crouched over her. "When Caius took me he and his brothers told me all about what Edward and the Cullen's are. They told me what they made you, and that together you made this. That's not what your life was supposed to be Bella, you weren't made to be a monster. I have to put an end to that."

"I'm not a monster, none of us are. They're the ones filling your head with those thoughts and hate. Mom you know me, you know Edward. We're family, we made a family together. We don't hurt people, we just live. We've taught Rory the same, we aren't monsters. You have to know that." I felt my panic rise when I saw she wasn't wavering, and when I saw Edward's expression from the corner of my eye, I knew his look into her thoughts wasn't showing any compliance either.

"You're not my daughter. They took you from me, and made you this. And I have to fix that." For the first time some emotion crossed her face. "I have to set you free."

"Renee, don't!" Edward yelled and was about to lunge.

The seconds were slow, yet sped as Renee's arms locked on Rory's neck. It wasn't her life I saw flashes of, but my own with Renee. I saw myself as a child, running through the deserts of Phoenix as Renee's laughter chased after me. Over Rory's scream and Edward's of her name, I saw only the malicious maniacal look over Renee's face as I got there first. I flew over the yards that separated us, clamping my hands on her head as I flipped, and twisted.

As it fell from my shaking hands to the ground and Renee's body thudded down next to it, the only sound I heard was my own screaming, over and over as I clutched the remains of what used to be my mother. I saw my daughter craw to her father's arms, and his look of despair towards me, and all I could wonder what if I would ever feel like me again, as I screamed and rocked the death of my human side.


	23. Mama

Bella POV

I must have sat there for hours. I dimly remembered Edward picking Rory up and taking her into the house. I remembered hearing his voice, both on the phone and attempting to speak with me. But when he tried to get closer to pull me from Renee, or her from me, I cowered. I wanted him to help, I needed it, but couldn't let go. If I let go it was over. If I let go I really killed her, and I was no longer who I once was.

It could be argued that I had no other choice. It was her or my daughter, and that was a choice I would make a thousand times again. Plus she wasn't Renee anymore. Whatever they had done to her had killed the mother I had, not me. She tried to set me free, and I ended up doing the same to her.

It all sounded like a Queen song. _Mama, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away. _

I never thought I would kill anyone. The Volturi were one thing, but someone I had loved…how would I live with that? Renee and I didn't have the best of relationships, and it was true that she hadn't been the most present mother, but she was mine. She loved me, and I loved her. And now I killed her.

What would I tell Rory? How would I make her see me as her Mama and not a killer? Reasons aside, she had seen me in the worst possible way. In a way I had never wanted to be, let alone have her know about. And Edward. He had been ready to do this for me, I know that. Maybe that would have been easier, to let him. But she was mine. Renee was my family, and I couldn't believe I had let all of this take her. How could I have been so stupid to not think of this being a possibility?

I held the headless body closer to me, not daring to look at her, just remembering in my mind how she was before all of this had happened. I wasn't screaming on the outside anymore, but on the inside, I felt as dead as her.

"Bella." Edward's voice came to me but I still didn't look up. "Bella it's been three hours, please. Let me take her away, go inside."

"Don't touch her." I scooted back a few inches, shaking my head.

"Ok, I won't but honey you can't stay out here. You have to let go. Bella, look at me." And when I did I saw the pain on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this happened. But you have to let her go."

As he reached for me I shrieked and skirted back, sobs escaping as he covered his mouth to suppress his own and drop his hand. I didn't dare look at him again.

I felt the hours pass, but I still didn't move. I didn't ever want to move again. I drowned everything else out until I felt the sun beating down over us, and heard someone walk forward.

I looked up to see not Edward crouching in front of me, but Charlie.

"Daddy." I whispered, and felt another sob rise as he looked over what was left of Renee. "No don't, don't look. Dad I…."

"Bells shhh." He didn't bother listening to my plea's, he just stepped over us, prying my hands off of Renee's shirt and lifting me as Edward had lifted Rory. "Come on baby, it's ok."

"No no, I killed her Dad, I killed Mom."

"That's not Mom." He stopped and lowered us, turning me so I had to look at him. His eyes were red and I could see the pain in them. I didn't want to face it, but I knew I had to. "Bells, that wasn't Mom." He said again. "They killed her and filled her head with lies. You did what you had to do. Renee wouldn't have wanted that life, and she wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone she loved." He brushed my hair away as his eyes watered. "Your mother would have wanted you to protect your own daughter, even if it was from her. That's what you have to do as a parent, you put them first. And there isn't anyone on this planet I'd choose over you."

"Rory saw, Dad. She saw me like that. She's seen me hunt, she's seen me use my power, but she's never really seen a vampire side of me like that."

"And with all that's going on, she's going to see a lot worse. She needs to be prepared for that, and both you and Edward are doing a good job at that. What she saw might have shocked her but she also saw her mother making the most difficult decision, and she saw you win."

I looked up as Edward walked out of the house, looking as miserable as I felt. I couldn't even look at him, let alone imagine how I would face my daughter.

"Bella, Edward made sure I was flown here in case you wanted to come back home with me."

I felt confusion over the pain. "What?"

"While part of me wants to take you and Rory and run, especially when I haven't seen either of you in person in so long, I'm not sure it's best. So you need to tell me."

I found it in me to look up at Edward, and even stand. "Six years together and you think you can quit on me now?"

"I'm not quitting on you Bella, not even close. I'm giving you an out. I saw what was in Renee's mind; she was made to do this just so you could see the horrible parts of being a vampire. That it would be in your mind that if you stayed human, none of this would have happened. If they can do something like this to you just to make that point, how can we risk anything else?"

"Because my mother's death isn't going to be the cause of my marriage separating. Her life isn't going to be reduced to this. She was turned into this because of them, and I'm not going to keep on running anymore. None of us are, where has it gotten us? They still got through. They still took someone. I'm not letting them take anything else. Not my marriage, not my family, and not my time." I could still see the body out of the corner of my, so I shifted. "Just don't start looking at me differently; I wouldn't be able to stand it."

Edward sighed and grabbed me, lowering his forehead to mine as I shook. "Never. I'm never going to look at you differently. I'll always see my same strong and brave Bella. That's what she's going to see too."

"My shield down?"

"Little bit." He brushed his knuckles over my cheek.

"Mama." Rory said, standing by the back door. It looked as though she had been crying all night and into today. She didn't seem scared of me, she just looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry."

Nothing could have snapped me back into who and what I was quicker than that. I wasn't someone who killed their mother. The Volturi were the ones who took her from me. I was a mother, who protected their child. So I left Edward's side to kneel in front of Rory as she started crying again. I held the tops of her arms and waited until she looked at me.

"You have nothing, absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry you had to see what happened. I'm sorry this is what our lives have become. But if there is one thing I have never ever been sorry about it is you, and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. Twice." I managed a smile for her as I wiped her cheeks. "I love you so much. And from now on we aren't going to run and hide. Enough's enough." I stood and turned to see Edward gathering Renee up. With Rory's hand in mine I walked back to where I had left Renee.

"Bella, go inside. Let us do this."

"No. No I have to be here. Rory…"

"I'm staying. I'm ok." She wrapped her arm around my waist.

He took the lighter from Edward, twirling it in his hand for a moment. "We may not have stayed together for long, but you gave me everything when you gave me Bella. I'm sorry you never found comfort in being a mother. I wish you hadn't missed out in truly knowing our daughter. I'll take care of her, and our granddaughter." He dropped the lighter onto Renee, wiping his eyes with his hand, and reaching for mine with the other.

"You always approved of and supported our relationship. I couldn't have asked for a better mother in law there." Edward put his hand on Charlie's shoulder as he smiled sadly at Rory.

"I'm sorry I never knew you before this happened." She said, leaning into me as I stared at the rising fire.

There was nothing I could say or do that would ever make me feel normal again. They had succeeded in that. I had never felt less human. But they hadn't succeeded in breaking me. And when I thought of Renee, I would make sure I never pictured this. I would picture what she was to me before this.

"Thank you for letting me go to Forks. That wasn't what led us here, but it led me to Edward, and to us having your granddaughter. And I'll spend the rest of my life being the kind of mother I think you wanted to be, but just couldn't find a way to. I'll find that way." I gulped and looked at Edward. "And I'll find that way back to Forks."

I couldn't push things aside anymore, and I would never push aside what I had been forced to do. In fact I was going to use it. I was going to use it to find the way to take them all out, and get our lives back.


	24. Back To The Start

Edward POV

I watched her pry it out of the forest floor, hands balled into fists at her side. Her hair was a mass of frizzed waves, barely missing touching the tops of her shoulders. The concentration and thrill shone in her molten brown eyes.

"Hold it, Rory, hold it." I knelt, watching her and waiting. "And, now!" I yelled and watch half of a tree trunk fly at me, letting it connect until I to was flying. The hit left me dazed a good few seconds, and there was definitely more power to it than the last three times.

"Are you ok?" Rory darted over, puffing like a train. "I put everything I had into it that time."

"I felt that. Woo. What did you channel?"

She smirked. "That time I took your car to meet my friends after you and Mom said I couldn't without one of you around. You tracked me down and yelled. A lot."

I laughed. "Whatever does the trick, right?"

For the past year we had all been pushing our talents. Bella with her blocking, me with my range of hearing, and Rory with her telekinesis. Recently we had begun experimenting with Rory's ability to take just about any object, no matter its weight, and throw it all with her mind. It seemed we were definitely making headway with it, even if it meant me being a test subject.

"Was it fast enough?" She asked. "Like, if you hadn't been expecting it do you still think you'd have time to move out of the way?"

"Doubtful." I brushed myself off and wiped a smudge of dirt from her face, smiling as I always did when I saw Rory. It was scattered with freckles she had gotten as she grew older. Now she had surpassed my own last human age. My four year old was really twenty now, in mind and body. It was going too quickly, and yet I was content enough just with having a child. "You're definitely getting stronger." My phone buzzed in my pocket. "And that would be your mother."

"Is she home?"

I read the text and smiled, though of course I had already sensed she was back in the country. "Looks like." I rolled my eyes as Rory had already taken off running. "Thinks she can run faster than me."

I let Rory get there first, enjoying the way Bella lit up at the sight of her daughter rushing through the trees.

"There's my girl. Were you causing a ruckus again?" Bella tugged at Rory's hair and grinned.

"I threw trees at Dad, it was a blast. How did it go in Prague?"

"Three more." Bella reached for my face. I saw all the years of running and pain in her eyes, but finally I saw that hope and strength building too. "Not a big number in the grand scheme of things but it bring us closer. Even better if the pack is still with us."

"Of course they are. We talk to them all the time. All except…"

"Yes, except." Bella interrupted and took Rory's hand. "Let's go inside huh? Tell me all about your week."

"Except Jacob." I said when they were inside. I dug the heel of my shoe into the grass, thinking of back home.

Everyone was doing well there. Charlie and Sue's marriage was a balanced harmony. They lived in La Push now, though Charlie had kept his house in case Bella and I ever wanted to use it. Aiyanna and Billy, Lulu and Elan, Leah and Athan, Ripley and Paul, Embry and Morgan; had also joined us married couples. Ripley and Paul were the only of those recently wed's to have a child, and had welcomed Skylar Lucas Jaci, who joined Sam and Emily's son Aaron Samuel, as well as Kim and Jared's daughter Lua Fey. Seth was still the youngest and last to join the pack, but we were sure the numbers would be growing soon.

They were content and safe as they were, yet all they wanted was things to return as they had been. And one in particular, though we hadn't heard much at all from Jacob anymore. He wrote to Bella and I, but had stopped all contact with Rory. Sometimes she would get a memory of him and ask, but we had never told her of the imprint. We felt it was between her and Jake, and didn't want some legend to sway her feelings. It would be her choice if it was meant. And while the idea of one of my best friends being attached to my daughter in such a profound way made me want to throw a tree trunk myself; I would never step in between it.

While I missed having Jake around, I understood his position and how he had wanted to take a step back. He had a life to live, and no one held that against him. I just hoped he wasn't as miserable as I had been when I was in a similar position. But I knew it was likely that he was.

"Edward." Bella called, catching me in my thoughts as she leaned against the doorway. "I called your Dad."

"It always sounds so weird to hear that." But I smiled as I walked over. "Are he and Esme having as much luck as you?"

"No but that isn't really what we talked about." She bit her lip, looking over her shoulder.

I looked as well, and saw Rory busily packing up some things from the living room. "What?..." I trailed off as it dawned on me. "Wait, are you sure?"

"We're as ready as we're going to be. And now that I've said that I'm sure Alice knows." She looked more eager than I had seen her in months. "I told Carlisle to get to the house."

Rory stopped tossing things into her backpack long enough to toss me a smile. "Dad, we're going home!"

"We're going home." I laughed and leaned in to kiss Bella. Back to where it all began.

When we broke apart I saw the fear of that statement in her thoughts as she let her guard down. Though mine echoed them, I still told her what we needed to remember. "And we're going to get it back."

Aro POV

Caius was enraged. Marcus was revved. And I was pleased. All made for a regular time in Volterra. While the time I had put into making the late Renee's mind a pool of sorrow for her daughters recent trip to monstrosity; I did not see it as time wasted. She had cracked the walls of the Cullen's coven enough to have them scrambling to find resources in destroying us. That crime in addition to their creation would be more than enough for us to move forward in our strike against them. No vampire would doubt our decision to erase their mark on our kind.

Since Carlisle had left our offers centuries ago and grew a coven of his own I had waited for this day. His compassion and naiveté was enough for him to collect those I wanted for my on Reich, but not for long. With those splitting cracks it would be all too easy to eliminate those unwanted, and gain those whose talents would make my ranks even more formidable. Alice would crumble without her Jasper, and would succumb to my offers. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were of no use. Without them, perhaps Carlisle would see his persuading talents would be useful elsewhere and if not he could join them again. Edward and Isabella would be a difficulty to convert or separate, but with their child in my possession I could clearly see them submitting their abilities to us. It was all coming together. The followers they gathered were no more than that, and did not concern me.

Until now it had been a matter of time and inevitability. And now it was the start.


	25. Across My Memory

Jacob POV

It was just another Tuesday. Nothing felt different or special. That was all it was supposed to be. I no longer expected much fuss about my days. I just didn't have it in me. And my twenty second birthday was no exception.

The morning went as most did. I got up and went for a run; first in human form and then in wolf. One was for exercise and the other was freeing. I let my mind empty, or at least tried to. I could never forget certain things. Try as I might, moving on hadn't been easy, yet I hated feeling like I was waiting for something to change or get better. I had to accept what was.

Living with Quil helped. Not just because we'd been friends since diaper days, but we were also in similar boats. Then again he never had to wonder if his imprint was safe and happy, he at least knew. I had my letters with Bella or Edward to try and ease the wonder, but it wasn't the same. Nothing had been the same since they left. But like everything else that bothered me these days, I tried not to focus. Instead I focused on other things. Like my character in World of Warcraft.

"Can you stop that for a minute?" Quil asked from our kitchen, a full three feet away from our box of a living room.

"Just started a mission Ateara shut it." I didn't even bother looking up. In truth I was also distracting myself from an off feeling I'd been having all day.

"You finished the milk."

"Hang me by my toes." I paused the game as he came in, waving the empty carton. "June, Ward is busy right now, we wouldn't want to interrupt him on his birthday."

"Is that today? I hadn't noticed. It's not like I was going to try to make a birthday cake or anything. And you know what you need to make those? Milk."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Emily or Rip were probably gonna make a cake for the party later you know."

"What you're too good for two cakes?" Quil rolled his eyes. "Ok in the interest of full disclosure, I thought today would be a good way to practice how I bake."

"Because you have an audition on that 2 Broke Girls show?"

"Because Claire's birthday is next month." He said quietly, avoiding my eyes. He always did that if he spoke of Claire, as if imprint talk was banned around me. "I want to make hers, but I never have before."

A small, low part of me wanted to point out that at least he got to be at her birthdays. But that wasn't what my friend deserved. "I'll be your guinea pig then. But I don't want any flowers or princess stuff on it." I clapped him on the back and got my keys. "I have to pick up the new speakers from the music shop in Forks anyway."

"Tell the non believers the cult says hey."

I managed one of my few laughs and head down the stairs. When Ripley and Morgan had their weddings and moved out, Quil and I took their apartment, which was the left side of a two family house. It was a little central so we had to be careful with where we phased. It was close to work though, and Clearwater's, which I spent most my time between.

In fact this trip to Forks was the first I had taken in months. That realization had me thinking of just how sheltered I had been. It was something I had to work on. I couldn't keep holding myself back, even as much as I sometimes wanted to. My last girlfriend and I had ended things some six months before. Maybe it was time to get back into dating again. I could drag Quil out too. He'd been in a slump since a few months before. We had to get out of it.

After getting the speakers I headed down the road to the grocery store. I remembered the last time I had been there, Bella was pregnant and had been begging for cubed ham. I could still smile at the memory and all the others that would fly through my mind from time to time. And this particular time I didn't even feel the pain of it. Instead I headed down the dairy aisle, where a battle was ensuing, and I felt a tug towards it.

"What kind of shitfaced asshat doesn't stock chocolate chip waffles?" She yelled, shoulder deep into the freezers, digging around the eggo boxes.

My smile widened as boxes were thrown from the speaker with impressive speed as a particularly shapely ass wiggled in tight skinny jeans. It was a nice view, and an even better show. Even when one of the boxes nearly connected with my nose, a laugh slipped out. When she straitened and turned, I felt a lump rise in my throat.

She was a looker. Even more than that, she was beautiful. Her hair struck me first with its poofed style waves and chestnut color. She smirked as she blushed, the combination striking me dumb for a moment.

"Sorry but I had a jones for the chocolate chip kind. It causes me to make a scene sometimes." Her voice was deeper than I would have thought, but full of humor.

As I looked her full in the eyes and saw it, and felt my heart churn. It had taken me a moment, because those eyes had existed only in my memory for so long. Three years ten months and twelve days to be exact. And for the first time since then, I felt right again.

"Aurora?" I murmured, taking a shaky step for a closer look. There was no doubt now, but I still needed to hear it.

Her smile faded for a second but then rebloomed as she laughed. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you; I'm running on like three hours of sleep. It's Jake right? Oh Mom's going to flip when she sees you."

"Bella's here?" I put my hand on the Entenmanns's display when my legs didn't quite feel steady. "You guys are…."

"Back, yea!" She nodded, seemingly unaware of my reaction. "We just got in, and we were waiting until later today to hike it over to La Push. I have memories of it, but I'm itching to see if it's as great as I remember." Her smile was wide as she looked at my empty hands. "Are you shopping then?"

"I was going to pick up some things from the apartment but now…"

"You have to come with me! Oh they're going to flip." she took my hand and started tugging me away. "Come on, she and Dad have been talking about seeing you the most. They're over at our house."

"The last time I saw you, you were…" I couldn't manage to finish a sentence. Every time I tried I was afraid she was going to disappear.

"A baby, yea funny how that works. Crazy growing and all. I remember you a little now that I think of it."

"You do?"

"One of my first memories is of you actually. It was my first Halloween the whole gang went trick or treating with me. I remember them all, but you the clearest. I was a polar bear and you carried me on your shoulders all the way home." Her smile faded a little bit as she fumbled for her keys. "You looked different then though. Younger, happier. You seem a little dark now."

"Hasn't been an easy few years." I looked at the old and scarred car and smiled. "This is yours?"

"Got it just a few months ago. Mom and Dad said they would pay for the insurance if I saved enough to buy it." She lightly kicked the left back tire. "It's older than I am and has more than a few knicks, but nothing my bumper stickers can't cure." Her smile was back as she gestured to the passenger seat. "I'll drive you back to your car later if Mom doesn't hold you hostage."

"How is Bella? I haven't written her in a week or two, and she didn't mention anything about coming back."

"Well she has a fire lit out of her I believe. She got back from her last recruit trip and said we were ready, it was time to come home and give it a go."

"Give it a go?"

"The Volturi. Enough is enough, don't you think?" She started driving down towards the old Cullen place. "It's weird, it's like I never left here. I haven't had to look at a map once. My instincts much be better than I thought."

I wasn't sure what to say. It was clear to me that she didn't know about the imprint, which was a relief. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, and I didn't want her to feel awkward. It was enough to see she was obviously happy. She chattered on about how she had been in school for a while and enjoyed it, but felt on the outs as time had gone on. It excited her to be home and she hoped she would be able to make friends amongst her "aunts and uncles" on La Push. She didn't play music, just talked and asked about me or the others. Her driving was much like her father's had been, a muscle memory type ease. As she went up the winding road to the house, I felt my throat tighten.

Nearly four years they had been gone, and I had been forced to stay behind. I hadn't walked on this property since they had left. Couldn't even drive near it without wanting to make the turn, as if they would be there. And now as Rory pulled up in the same area I always used to, I felt an old sense of excitement.

"Sidebar, if Mom tries to get you on her side I'll never forgive you."

"What?" I left my thoughts and looked back at Rory as she slid out of her seatbelt.

"My hair. She's ticked I cut it all off. It was down to my butt, even longer than hers." She rolled her eyes. "I hacked it last month."

I reached over to tug the ends of it, not quite touching her shoulders. "I like it this way. Suits you." I smiled again, three times in one day being a record, and watched hers bloom.

"Do you feel it?" She asked as her eyes watched mine, scanning my face as if she could read it.

"Feel what?" I asked, letting go of her hair to take off my seat belt as well.

She shook her head with a laugh and got out of the car, and started walking towards the house. "Nothing, I must be jet lagged. Ma!" She shouted as she opened the door, bouncing with anticipation. As I followed behind I felt I could amoust bounce. Her mood was infectious.

A second later we heard Bella's hurried response of "Did you get your damn waffles, you've been gone almost thirty mi…" She stopped speaking and I heard the rush of socked feet, half running half sliding from the kitchen. And then she was there.

Of course she looked exactly the same. She would never change again, but the eyes could tell it all. And those eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"I smelled dog." She whispered and was suddenly in front of me, as if to check if I was real.

"I smell vamp." I said, feeling all at once more human than I had in those near four years. "Jesus, c'mere." I pulled her forward as she cried, wrapping my arms around her. She was freezing, and her muscles had more kick than even mine, but it was my best friend, and just how I remembered her to be. "You're ok?" I could only imagine how this all felt for her. For them all.

"Better by the minute. Oh god, I didn't know, didn't really know how much I missed you until now."

"I blocked it out too." I looked up and broke away from Bella when I saw Edward. "Hey it's Papa Leech."

"It's birthday cub." He gave me a hard hug and clapped my back. "We were going to surprise everyone later, but it looks like the universe placed you and Rory in the same place." He grinned as he stepped back.

"Looks like." I said and took Bella's hand again. "You guys really staying Bells?"

"Oh we're not just staying." Rory snickered and skipped off towards the back of the house.

I dragged my eyes from her and back to Bella and Edward. "So she's serious? You're back to start some trouble."

"I think it's more we're back to finish it? Care to join our ranks." Bella smirked and I found it easier to remember to smile by the second.

"Sign me up." And I laughed as I saw the others, and walked forward to give hugs and handshakes. I couldn't remember a better birthday present, or when looking at Rory smile at me; feeling more at home.

Bella POV

It might have been Jacob's birthday, but I felt like I was the one getting a present. In my twenty three years, I had never felt anything like I had when I saw him and Rory walk through that door. It was as if that was what I needed all along to truly believe we could do this. I just needed to see my daughter, shyly beaming, and my best friend looking as though he was coming back to life.

He still looked much worse than I had prepared myself for, and it made me realize how badly I had been feeling lately as well. Ever since Renee died, it felt like I wasn't me. Now that we were back home and I saw for myself that my best friend had nothing but relief at our return, I felt more myself than ever.

We caught up with just Jake for a while, asking him his thoughts on our plans. I could see his concerns over the numbers, but he still seemed confident. Maybe he felt the same hope I finally did.

I looked at my watch and smiled. "We should head over to your party. Steal all the attention from you."

"Please do, I didn't want it in the first place." Jake leaned back at the kitchen table, in between Esme and Emmett.

"You don't like parties?" Rory asked, and I thought I saw her blush when Jake looked at her.

"Not recently. Plus no one throws a party like that one." He wagged a finger at Alice. "Remember my eighteenth bash?"

"One of my biggest successes." Alice laughed. "That was right before we…" She trailed off and then shrugged. "Well I'll have to make up for it next year with your twenty third."

As we all got up to leave Jake groaned. "Still have to live through the twenty second. Quil already knows something's up when I called to tell him I wasn't bringing home any milk."

We were going to pile into Emmett's jeep when I suddenly felt inspired. "Why don't we run?"

"Yea!" Rory bounced and Edward grinned.

"That's very supernatural of you." Jake wiggled his brows.

"What afraid the vamps will beat the wolf?" Jasper asked.

"Or the hybrid will take them all." Rory challenged, and darted off through the yard, jumping clean over the creek.

"Cheat! Your daughter is a cheat." Rosalie took off after her, laughing as she jumped on Emmett's back for the extra speed.

The woods filled with us laughing and egging each other on as we ran towards La Push. I smelled the air; I felt the familiar ground beneath my feet. It was home. The people around me were home, and we were going to get the rest of us.

As we reached the part of the woods that gave way to the back of Emily and Sam's house I felt my heart beat wild. They had expanded the house since the last I had seen it, and the outside was decorated according to a certain pack members party. I saw the elders as we called them, off to the side. Charlie, Sue, Billy, and Aiyanna, who were in on us being back, seemed to be waiting anxiously. Then there was Ripley's parents, Topher and Frankie; hanging by Paul's mother who seemed to be flirting with Jared's dad, Mingan. The best sight was seeing Emily with her toddler Aaron on her hip, who was waving wildly at Kim and Jared's Lua. Paul and Ripley's son was in a portable baby swing snoozing, and I saw Embry and Morgan walking hand and hand, Embry's head suddenly cocking towards the wood as he breathed.

"Hey," He said to the other pack members. "You guys smell something familiar or am I having a stroke?"

"Now!" Alice whispered.

I ran out at a human speed, wanting everyone to see it was us and not get confused. I heard our names being gasped and saw faces light up. With a shriek I rushed to Embry who whooped as he spun me around, hugging me tighter than he ever had as I squeezed back, one arm drawing Morgan in as I griped her hair. We fell to the ground as Quil jumped to us, and I laughed through the sobs. I looked around to see the others rushing as I rose to my knees, just in time to be tackled by Leah and Emily.

All I heard was you're backs and oh my gods and cries as we were enveloping in each other.

"Where are my girls?" I cried and my hands reached my mouth as Kim and Lulu came running. They looked so grown up and so happy with their new married lives, and that happiness burst at our reunion.

I knew if I was human the tears would flow at watching Sam and Paul's eyes water, or seeing Ripley grab Rory in a hug that would make someone thing she was her own child. Seth laughed as Edward bear hugged him strong enough to lift him up, and Sue was crying in Carlisle's arms.

It wasn't your average sight to see, but never before had there been this much love and relief to see ones family.

The children were confused by the excitement, but content to be passed around by those of us who hadn't met them yet. Men let their tears go unchecked, and hugged as tight as the women. There was no embarrassment, only joy.

Jake got his wish in not being the center of attention. That role had certainly shifted to Rory as everyone ogled her growth and beauty. I noticed the looks that passed between them when they didn't think the other was looking. Rory's glances were ones of curiosity, and Jakes seemed more timid and hesitant. They didn't know what to think of each other that was for sure. And though for years I had worried over how I would feel if the future pit them together, now I not only felt it a certainty, but it felt right. It would be quite the show to watch their dance begin.

In the middle of it all, my eyes found Edward, beaming with a glow I hadn't seen since I first changed into this life and we had our daughter. He was more than happy. Overflowing with it. And seeing that erased the last four years. Seeing all of us around each other made all the pain and wait fade away.

When we all finally felt civilized we made it to the large table Sam and Emily brought up. No one spoke of plans or the future. There would be time for that. We were together again, and for now that all that need be said. So we celebrated both Jake's birthday, and the hope that there would be many more we could gather for.

There was chatter and laughs all around. Tears, hugs, and playful punches as we were all together again, for the first time in almost four years. The fears were still there of course. Would we really be able to stick together? Would we lose anyone else? Could we win? There were more questions than answers as always. But they were pushed aside for more important things, like each other. For now there was only the memory of our years as family, and the years we had to come.


	26. Where As A Child I'd Hide

Rory POV

It had been two weeks since we had gotten home to Forks and things seemed blissful. I loved being around this much family and being able to get to know them through more than a computer screen. And the area itself felt…right. I wasn't sure if it was the memories or the possibilities of our futures here, but I had never felt more at home. It was such a good fit, and now I understood how my mother must have felt when she moved back here the first time.

While we were still being careful, it was nice to see my parents trust me to be on my own. Maybe it was because we were on our turf and there were countless people who would wreck someone who tried to mess with me. It was nice to be able to drive down to my grandpa's and have lunch, run over to La Push to babysit Aaron, Lua, and Lucas, or go shopping with Morgan and Lulu. It was the kind of life I'd been waiting for. We all had.

There were bad parts too though. Training for one. A few days after we had gotten here and settled in it was down to business. We had no idea when things could be going down with the Volturi but we wanted to be prepared. That meant using our skills to the fullest, and some of them needed to be dusted off. For me it mostly meant learning to one hundred percent control my ability. I needed to be able to move objects quickly, accurately, and powerfully. I also needed to refine doing so delicately, by way of practicing moving people. So far I was able to move most objects and have them slamming into someone with enough force to be a bullet, but moving someone from one area to the next was taking some finesse. If I could master it, it could be another way to keep the human ones of us safe. If I were able to see a vampire coming at someone and carefully move them from harms way, it could help things a lot.

Another bad part was more personal and had to do with my own feelings. Since moving back to Forks I had been able to reconnect with everyone in our extended family. I felt my relationships with the pack and their own families grow, and I loved it. But one relationship felt…odd.

Since I had first seen him I felt this pull towards Jacob Black. I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe recognition from knowing him when I was a baby. Whatever it was, it left me feeling uncharacteristically confused whenever I was around him. Usually I was a pretty confident and straightforward woman, but when I saw Jake my confusion over why I would feel so connected to him usually took over. Especially when he also seemed to act different around me than the others. Maybe he sensed me acting weird, and it was his reaction to do the same. I wouldn't blame him. The guy had been best friends with my parents since he was sixteen, and was there when I was born. Feeling anything other than friendship towards him would be wrong.

Then again my father was technically how many years older than my mother when they met….

But that was a stupid thought. It wasn't anywhere near the same. My parents were practically destined, there could have been a Shakespeare romance written after them. This was just some silly crush, and it would pass.

Until then, I tried my best to simply ignore the crush. Which proved to be difficult. Everywhere I turned, Jacob was there. He was the beta of the pack, and leading their own training. Then he was always at the main house, catching up with my aunts and uncles. Sometimes I'd come back to our tree house for dinner, and he would be in the living room watching a movie with my mom. Though it made ignoring him impossible, it also felt natural. As if he had always been there.

Even now, as I woke up I could hear his voice, muted in another room. I opened one eye, looking around the small room I had spent the first few months of my life in. In the four years we had been gone we hadn't left anything behind in the homes that stood here, so the full sized bed I had slept in since turning one and/or four; took up half the room. The other half was littered with my junk, clothes, and shoes. I managed to open the other eye as I heard the voices of Jake and my mother again. Usually I would be irritated. It was just past six and I didn't get up until seven to go for a run. For whatever reason though I was more curious than irritated, and managed to drag myself from my bed.

I looked down at what I was wearing; a doors tshirt that fell to my knees. I deemed it good enough and found a bra to scoop into. I probably should have put some sort of effort into making my face look presentable but I couldn't find the damn to give, so I just walked to my door.

I hesitated when I heard Jake's voice a bit clearer, sounding upset.

"Bella, I'm not talking to her about it. We all have enough shit on our plates without adding this to it."

"So you're just going to hide from it? I see how you look at her Jacob, why are you wasting time?"

My stomach sank. He had a thing for someone. Of course, why wouldn't he. So all this crushing and connecting was really just in my head, I could live with that. It was silly anyway and….

"How exactly do you suggest I tell your daughter I imprinted on her four years ago? Because I really don't see that going well Bells."

I didn't hear what my mother's response was as my hand clenched on the door knob, mangling it. Imprint. I was an imprint. I had been since I was born, and that was why we had a connection. That was why I felt a pull, that's it. Now that was something I couldn't find a way to live with. I thought the idea of imprinting was sweet and cosmic, but not this. He rarely even spoke to me and he was supposed to be it for me? And he's been stuck thinking that for four years? This was wrong.

"Rory?"

From my mother's call I realized she must have heard me break the door knob. I twisted it so the door would remain shut and kicked my bare feet around until I found sneakers under a sweatshirt. After tugging them on, I opened the window and jumped out. It was juvenile maybe, but my family did have a long history of sneaking out.

I wasn't even sure where I was going, I just needed to not be there. And while I caught Jake's scent as he must have opened the front door to see where I went, I ran further without looking back. It would have been a run I enjoyed with the cool May air whipping around, but I could barely think of anything other than what I had heard. Still, I somehow knew who I wanted to see.

I smelled the air as I ran, and caught his trail and scent. Within another few moments, I saw him scale down from a tree, a small smear of blood on his face.

"Aurora Carlie Renesmee you know better than to run up on me when I'm hunting. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What if I wasn't in control?" My dad barreled on until he focused on my face. "Rory?"

"Did you know?" I caught my breath as I heard my voice catch. "Of course you knew. You've all been best pals for years, why would you know?"

"Rory." He wiped off his face and took a step forward. "Come on sit down."

I did, right on the forest floor, not caring that I was essentially in nothing but my underwear and a tshirt. "We'll take Jacob out of this for now and go with you explaining why none of you ever told me. Because I'm guessing I am the only one who doesn't know." When his face fell I could have thrown something. "That's….even more wrong than the act."

"We respected Jacob's wishes Rory, it's not like we were all constantly talking about it. The only one your mother and I discussed it with was Jake himself. We agreed with his thoughts on it being between the two of you. Especially with our lives being upside down we just didn't see a need to tell you, not if it would have stopped you from living the life you wanted."

"How could any of you know what life I wanted if you didn't bother to share something as important as this with me? What were you afraid I'd feel more like a freak since someone is forced to love me?"

"Aurora." Dad touched my chin so I looked him in the eye. "You know all about imprinting. Can you look at any of the imprinted couples you know and think they're forced to feel what they do? Can you look at your mother and I and think that?"

"No, but you guys aren't imprints."

"We would be if we were wolves, I'm sure of that. And while Jake hasn't spoken to me much about his feelings on the matter, I have eyes."

"From what I heard, mom said similar but he has never shown any interest towards me and even if he did, how am I supposed to trust it? He didn't make any effort to be in my life for four years. I had a relationship with everyone else in our family while we were gone, and I never heard from him. You'd think if he felt a bond towards me he would have done something instead of hide."

"Or he thought he was doing what was best for the both of you given the situation. I've been there before. I've been the one who ran, even though I thought it was the right thing to do. I've known Jacob for six years and I never saw him happier than when he imprinted on you. There was confusion about it sure, but he never thought it was forced. Just because he's kept his distance since we've been back doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything." He sighed. "I can tell you do."

I rolled my eyes. "What I might have felt doesn't really matter right now upon hearing everyone in my family was in on a secret that should have only involved he and I. I get it; this is a complicated situation, but Jesus Christ." I dragged my hand through my hair. "I deserved to know. You guys haven't exactly saved me from a difficult and abnormal life, why start now."

"Aurora, come on."

"No." I shook my head and stood, brushing pine needles off of me. "I have always been understanding about our lives. About having family through a computer screen and not having a home for more than six weeks. I never complained or acted out; I just did whatever needed doing. Hell look at me now, I'm training so I can fight these assholes off of us, when I should be partying with friends or thinking about picking a college. And yea, for the most part it didn't matter and I was happy just breezing along. But there comes a time where I have to think of me and my wants. I'm the one with an expiration date after all."

I saw the pain of that move across his face but I couldn't take it back. It had to be said. So instead I just turned away, heading back from where I came. By the time I got home, Jake was gone and my mother was left waiting anxiously in my room.

She got up, and in taking on look at my face, nodded. She didn't say anything, but instead she picked up my disregarded suitcase from the floor and started putting things in, knowing in that one look what I needed. To get out. I got more fully dressed and also didn't say a word, just watched my mother and felt a little more than anger. She still understood me, and didn't say anything about having someone come with me for protection. Out of anyone she knew what some of this was like, and she never once doubted me.

As I went to get my car keys and cell phone from the living room, she went to her wallet and handed me a fold of bills.

"Just take it, no arguments." She said, looking up at me. She looked worried and sad, but I could see in those eyes we shared that there wasn't anyone else who could get me more than her as she grabbed my face, touching her cheek to mine. "I'm sorry you're hurting, but you have to know at least this one thing."

"You love me." I finished.

"More than the rest. And you come back to me when you want to ok?"

I did no more than nod as I left, not sure what to say. I didn't want to fight or hurt anyone, and I didn't want to change my mind. For the first time I just wanted to be away from it all, from them all. And later when I was driving away, seeing the leaving Forks sign, I wondered if I would ever come back.


	27. 10,000 Miles

Jacob POV

_Oh come ye back. My own true love. And stay a while with me. If I had a friend. All on this earth. You've been a friend to me._

I threw my baseball at the stereo to turn off the song that reminded me of her.

A day. That's how long I would give before I sent someone to look for her. I had gone myself when she first ran off, but Bella caught me and told me to go home, knowing it wasn't me she wanted to see right then. I couldn't blame her. That wasn't the way I wanted her to find how I had imprinted on her. I hadn't even thought of how I would tell her, but I knew I didn't want it to be like that. I should have never been like that. So of course she would want her space, but the danger was still there. So when Bella told me she left in her car, not sure where she had gone, I decided to give it a day.

I made it not even half that before I was leaving myself. As I went to my car before I could go I heard a familiar step.

"Jake." Edward said as he walked up to the car, leaning against the driver's side door.

"I know she needs space and time to think all of this through Edward, but she can't be out there alone."

"No, I don't want that either." He looked at me, squinting against the sun. "You remember when I came back here looking for Bella and you lied to me?"

"One of my finer moments, thanks for the memory." I frowned as I leaned on the next door.

"Maybe it wasn't the right way to go about it but you were protecting your friend. You would have done anything for us, and you have. It was you who made Bella see she wasn't protecting herself she was stopping herself from moving forward with me. What I'm getting at is right now Rory thinks she's protecting herself. From her little time being nothing but this life, but yes you in particular at the moment."

"Maybe that's the right move for her." I shrugged. "If she wants something ordinary then she needs to be away from all this.

He nodded. "It could be. I actually think it is right for her to strike out on her own for a bit. This fight with the Volturi is for us. We have to finish it. But that doesn't mean she's meant for ordinary. What you two have isn't ordinary."

"We don't have anything."

"You don't if you stay here or drag her back when it's not really what she wants."

"I could send one of the others to look after her so she's safe. Quil maybe or Embry would definitely be willing."

"We both know it has to be you." He pushed away from the car and looked at me. "Few people can have so little time together and still feel a bond. That's what you two are. And I can't think of any two people that deserve a rest from all of this to see where that bond could go."

"I can't just leave here when things are getting heated. You know they're coming here."

"And last I checked we can handle our own. But like you said, she can't be alone right now and there's only one person she wants to see for now. She needs a break and a friend Jake, and so do you. At the very least I know that's what you two can be for one another."

"I think in most cultures the father is supposed to block all scoundrels from going near his daughter."

"And when I see one doing so I will. But all she see's is you, and all I see for her is you. It may feel strange sometimes, but it's the truth. I want to see my daughter happy and safe. I don't see anyone being that for her but you. I don't want to see my best friend hurting and lonely. I don't see anyone fixing that for him but her."

I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "That means a lot. I still don't know if it will work though."

"Won't unless you try right? If I were you, I'd think the sooner the better."

"If you need me back, if any of them do, I'm back ok."

"We know. Just tell us when you get that and that all is well."

Just like that, I too was packing a bag and driving past the Forks sign. I had a vague idea where she might go. I knew she wouldn't go far, but she wouldn't be too close. Somewhere different, yet that reminded her of home. A brief look at a map tipped the search. Once I saw an area in Idaho called the Clearwater National Forest I knew. She would be somewhere there.

It was a near eleven hour drive, and going nonstop, I had time to think of things. How my life had gone so far and what not. I had a lot of good times. I had close friends that were closer than family. I had watched nieces and nephews come to be, and stood for many weddings. We were all grown yet still tied as we always had been. But there had been loneliness in it, even being surrounded by so many. I had been the one left behind, the one left waiting. So had she. And how would that ever change if we didn't see if the universe got us right?

As the sun rose over the back road of Canal Street, I saw the tire tracks indicating someone had pulled off to the side of the road where the woods began. I followed suit, and soon saw her car. I could see she wasn't in it and felt a spurt of worry. She knew direction well, so she couldn't have gotten lost, but I didn't expect to simply find her in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't even sure how we had been able to get in here. I expected it to be more guarded, but everything felt free. I even saw a dove sitting on a tree branch, alone yet content.

When I got out of the car I caught her scent, and leaving my things behind I followed it. I expected to see her hunting or maybe sleeping in a tree. I did not expect to see her cart wheeling barefoot.

"Rory what the hell?" I took a few steps back to avoid one of those feet connecting.

"Well I ran away, I figured I'd test my talents for the circus." She landed and turned to look at me, quirking a brow as she glanced at her watch. "You certainly didn't waste much time."

"I gave you a head start. Seems I know you well enough to know where to look."

"It's out of the way; I didn't expect to see anyone here." She rolled her shoulders as she sat on the ground, still looking at me. "I really didn't expect you to be the one to end up finding me."

"Why is that?" I asked as I sat across from her.

"Jake we're both adults here. Well I may not have the mileage you have but I have the mentality. So I can say that I know you aren't happy with how things are with you and I."

"No I'm not." I agreed.

She bit her lip; much like her mother did, but nodded. "You didn't have to come all this way you know, you could have just called."

"Could have, but you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm also not a pity project Jacob. I can take care of myself."

"Those are usually famous last words." I pointed out, enjoying myself as she fumed, but I grabbed her hand before she could stand, and felt a jolt. "Do you want to know why I didn't tell you about the imprint?"

"No. I can understand why you didn't. I would have done the same exact thing. Four years not seeing someone you kind of have to ease into that kind of talk. What I don't understand is why you cut me out when we left."

"I don't think you'll really ever understand that. It's a hard thing to explain. I thought it was the right thing to do for both of us."

"I was a toddler, how could you know what was right for me?"

"I just do. That's part of the perks I guess. If you knew who I was you would have been as miserable as I was. You would have closed yourself off to other possibilities and it would be a distraction you couldn't afford."

"I guess we'll never know now." She ran her finger in circles in the dirt. "I can maybe see it a little bit. I might have felt strange, or more tied down. I guess that isn't a way to grow up."

"No it's not. And as much as I wanted to know you and be in your life, I wanted you to have those experiences. I wanted you to have some fraction of a normal life. Did you? If you don't mind my asking."

"I did. I had my first kiss with a sweet guy at one of my high schools. I've had a couple relationships, but nothing serious since I was never able to share all of myself with them. And I've never….you know." She crookedly smiled. "I wanted to once but I don't know. I guess since I might not have that long around this planet I wanted to wait until I was sure it would be something magic. I'm guessing you have….you know."

I felt my ears heat as I nodded. "I have. I wanted to feel normal too. So I dated sometimes and one of the girls I dated was a great girl. Not the one and not even one I could tell everything too, but I did share that part of me with her. I wouldn't say I regret it but I do regret that I didn't feel what I expected. There was no spark no…"

"Fireworks." She finished and nodded. "I think that's what I've been waiting for too."

"Rory I'm not here to force anything on you. I don't expect you to feel much for me. I'm not even sure what it is I feel for you. And when I say I'm not happy with how things are between you and I, I mean that I'm not happy that we don't know each other. I'm not happy we were robbed of that time and I want to get it back. I know you need to be away from everything back at home, and I do too. So this time I want to leave with you. I want to be with you, even if it's just as friends. If that's not what you want, I'm gone."

"I don't want you gone." She look up at me, her big eyes wet. "I don't know what I want but I don't want you gone. I want you with me."

"Then that's where I'll be."

She laughed as I knuckled away a tear of hers. "I guess it's the least I can say since you came all this way and all. It was what almost six hundred miles?"

"I'd go ten thousand."

And as easily as I once lost her, it seemed I found something I had long awaited. Neither of us knew what would come next, or when we'd go back, but for now we owed it to ourselves to just think of us. As we sat there for hours talking and planning where to go or what we would do; the dove in the tree above was joined by another. Together they flew away, leaving the forest behind.


	28. Can't Stop Now, I've Traveled So Far

Bella POV

I could feel how close we were. Close to the end or to a fresh beginning, I wasn't sure. I wanted to be positive, but I'm not sure that's what I could be characterized as. Determined was more like it. I was determined to not lose. Not now, not after all of this. I had finally gone from lonely and lost to found and whole. I wasn't about to let that go. I couldn't. We'd gone too far and lost too much already. We just had a bit further to go before we could truly breathe again.

Almost four years of trying to get others like us to see the pitfalls of the Volturi, we still didn't have many willing to fight with us. For the most part we had only convinced some of us to not be on the other side and merely lay low. It was something, but I wasn't sure if we had enough to stand a chance.

At least I knew Rory was away from it. Of course if everything went south there was probably nowhere her and Jake could run too, but they had been gone nearly five months and sounded like they were doing great. They traveled and called at every stop, always checking up on us. In those calls I gradually saw a change in them. The first couple of weeks I could tell their friendship was growing and they had found a real connection and understanding with each other. For the first time in years both were having fun. Then after a few months I heard the big change, or maybe return. Sunny Jacob was back after being in retirement. He sounded just as he had before we left, happier than ever, as did my daughter. Their friendship had shifted to a relationship, and a beautiful one at that. I had been sure they were suited once we had moved back, and now hearing the ease and yet excitement in their voices when they spoke of the other; I was more than certain the two rambling rovers had settled into comfort in one another.

This vampire mother/best friend of werewolf couldn't be happier.

"We should have a party." Alice interrupted my daydreams as she twirled her wedding ring around. "We haven't had one of those in ages."

"Not exactly the prime time for a party Al." But Esme smiled.

"Well we can't just sit here. We know they've made the decision to show up, we just don't know when. The fact that they seem to be able to block me from seeing some things makes me wonder if they have a mental shield. Kind of like Bella but only mental."

"And obviously not as affective since you can still see a bit. Aro must be pissed." Emmett chuckled, but lately the humor didn't reach his eyes.

At the sound of the front door slamming I looked up from the couch to see Kim, bouncing Lua on her hip with Ripley, who also looked to be ready to spit fire.

"The imprint brigade is here." Jasper said as he came into the room to see what the noise was about.

"Try me Whitlock I will rip your skin off." Ripley pointed at him and then at Carlisle. "Hey. Papa Cullen."

Carlisle looked up from the book on lore he was checking for the eight thousandth time, eyes wife. "Mrs. Jaci."

"Don't be cute. What is this shit we're hearing about you buying all these plane tickets for the human ones of us?"

I looked over at Carlisle since this was the first I was hearing of this. "You what?"

"It's a precaution we have to take. If we all should fall there won't be anything stopping the Volturi from wiping the rest of you out. They're going to know once they see the wolves that your families have stood by us. If there are to win, they'll take you all too, just for spite. Leaving might at least give you and your children a chance."

"A chance to be running all our lives maybe. Especially when our plan if the worst should happen is to see to it that vampires are exposed. If all the ones we like are gone, we're going to make it a little harder for the rest of your kind to get a drink around here." Kim said, swaying a little as Lua fussed, wanting down.

"Give me." Emmett said, reaching for the toddler. "Come on, babies cheer me up." He said at Kim's surprised look.

"Does no one tell me anything anymore?" Rosalie asked me.

"Right? So what you guys have had this plan to make sure people know there's a band of creepy bad vamps running the show, and then Carlisle has this plan to make sure the humans we like are all carefully hidden, and neither of you think to fill the rest of us in on this?"

"Shut up Bella we came here to yell, not recap." Ripley took a step forward, hands on her hips. "We appreciate the gesture Carlisle, we know you do things like this because you care but we can't run. Maybe that's stupid of us, maybe it's wrong, but this is our home. It already sucks enough that we can't help you all."

"You help." Edward said, coming in with Paul and Sam from their hunt.

"Cool it Rip." Paul said and earned a swat. "What? It's a damn good idea. None of you should be around when shit hits the fan."

"We have been around for shit hitting the fan for a long time Paul." Kim pointed out. "You guys need to stop thinking just because we're not as durable means you can ask us to leave."

As I watched Kim and Ripley argue their points, I had a memory of being human. When the nomads had come and all Edward ever wanted me to do was run. Of course he had changed his views since then, but had the rest of us? Weren't we doing the same thing to them?

"Cancel the tickets Carlisle, unless they want them. This isn't our call to make." Edward said, as if reading my mind but I knew my block was up.

I smiled up at him. "Took the words right out of my mouth that one." I reached my hand out for him to take. "He married me, I win." I shook my head as I marveled and then turned back to the girls. "Quit being mad, this isn't a time to be mad at anyone, and you won your war."

"Well." Kim nodded and smoothed her shirt before sitting. "Good to know you all see the sense of things then. So why is it you're all just sitting around shouldn't you be sharpening a battle ax or something?"

"If only all it took to knock Aro down was an ax." Rosalie sighed as she flipped through a magazine. "We're waiting for our guests to show up. Recruits we've gathered since we left."

"I'm going to take a guess that they're here." Sam said, sniffing the air. "Either that or the Volturi is here to chat."

"No it's them." Edward said as he looked out the window. "Unfortunately it doesn't look like they have any Aro killing battle ax's either."

"Well there goes that war." I got up and looked out the window too as a line of vampires walked from the trees toward the house. "We better get down there." I opened the window and took Edward's hand to jump with me.

As I counted the vampires that stepped forward I was discouraged to see it was only about a quarter of what we had tried for. Which meant the others decided to just remain on our side, but stay hidden rather than fight. Edward and I walked to them as the others jumped down.

They were all "vegetarian" vamps like us, and for years had feared the Volturi's wrath and had been in hiding to try and avoid capture, just as we had. None of them had abilities, but had just at one time or another spoken out against what the Volturi stood for, or didn't want to follow their ways.

This was the first time I was meeting some of them and in a way it was awkward, just as it had been when I was recruiting others. It wasn't something most people expected to do. Hello there stranger, would you like to join our army against the oppressing collecting murderers? You would? Excellent, come with us to certain vampire death.

Luckily they all seemed to be in good spirits, and thankful that we were giving them somewhere to stay. I think they liked that we would all be pretty much sticking together here on in, even if our numbers were meek.

I clicked most with Aria, who was from South Carolina and had her family taken from the Volturi during a trip they had taken to Italy for her third wedding anniversary. She had lost her husband and son to one of the Volturi's hunting sweeps, and because they had seen some sort of potential in her, she was changed rather than killed. She was one of the few to ever escape the guard, and had been since hiding and waiting for someone to be as eager as she to take them down. Despite her losses she had spunk I admired, as did many other of our recruits.

I could tell none of them had high hopes for what would happen, but they were here and that was enough. We didn't have to do this alone.

As the pack joined us and we all met and strategized, Carlisle shared his best hope for what would come of all this.

Of course we all wanted to just be safe first, but the big question was how much could we live with? Could we really kill a whole coven? It was true that there was no longer an innocent amongst them, but we still didn't take killing lightly. When it came right down to it though, we knew there was no way we could leave any of them alive. It wasn't like they were going to change their ways.

So what would happen when there was no Volturi left to rule the vampire race? As sadistic as they were, they still kept some sort of order amongst us. Made sure no one created too many of us, made sure no one fed in an obvious way. They did at least that part of their job. Would everything erupt into chaos without someone there to regulate?

And that was where Carlisle's plan came in. He had a vision for what the vampire race could be under the right guidance. It was the same vision he had given to Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and most recently; me. While none of us were certain it could translate for the masses, it was his new project to think of. If anyone could do it, I was sure Carlisle could.

"It would need a name though." Edward pointed out. "The Cullen's don't quite roll off the tongue as the Volturi does."

"The Volturi got their name from what they called their location, Volterra." Rosalie said in her best snooty voice and Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"So we'd call ours The Olympics? I feel like that's taken." Jasper laughed.

"I had actually already thought of a name." Carlisle said, looking confident.

"Look at him planning his dictatorship already." Leah teased and leaned back to Athan.

"I thought it would be the Quen. For Quileute and Cullen." He said and smiled as all of the pack looked up, surprised. "It's only fitting given the story. To go from enemies to being family is a good message of hope for the rest of vampires. If we have to step forward and be the ones to show vampires a way to coexist, then our name should reflect what we aim to teach."

"Well shit." Sam said shaking his head but smiling.

"I think it's the perfect name." I said and took Edward's hand.

It was moments like that which made me think how could we not win? Look at all we had accomplished already. Not just from those trying to take us down, but from ourselves. Each of us had grown and come so far to get to this point. Now we weren't characterized as how we were different, but as a family that fought together and won together.

Now we just had to do it one more time, and hope it wasn't our last.

_**Authors Note: Three more chapters to go my dears. Just three, and my fan fiction writing is over and the novel writing begins. I can't believe it. Can you? What a ride it's been. Didn't I just get my first review yesterday? Oh and to my "guest" reviewer on who said Jacob was acting "racist" in my last chapter….I'm not sure what story you're reading there, but thanks for the laughs bro, you're aces. **_


	29. We Can End It All

Rory POV

"Jake where did you put the…never mind." I called as I found the left over tuna fish in a bowl buried in the back of our mini fridge. I dug out a plastic fork and began eating it standing up in our teeny kitchen.

We had been renting a furnished apartment above a bowling alley in Quebec for a record breaking eight weeks. It had been the longest we had spent anywhere since we left five months ago, and I loved it. Jake worked part time as a repairman at the bowling alley downstairs, and I worked the same shift, only at a café down the street. We were careful, but at the same time enjoying living a little.

In the beginning we stayed in hotels as we traveled, catching odd jobs here and there so we wouldn't have to ask our parent's for money. We got rooms with one bed and a couch and would alternate who slept on which. As we got to know each other I started seeing more and more sides to Jacob, and that all those sides made for a great friend. We didn't do anything too exciting, just explored the areas we lived in, and enjoyed each other's company. I'm not sure what the turning point for our relationship was, it just came naturally.

One night we had been watching TV and ended up falling asleep on the bed. By the next night we did the same and by the end of the week we didn't even notice something was different. It was just right. If I woke up with his leg hooked over my waist as I snuggled to his neck, it felt like I had been there for fifty years.

Our first kiss I would always remember. While we had been in New Mexico briefly there was a festival and as I sat enjoying it, he leaned over to take my face and kiss me. And there it was. The fireworks we had both been waiting for. In that one kiss I no longer had a single doubt about the imprint. He was it, and I never felt happier.

Now we had been living together for some time and I was starting to get a feeling we should head back. I could tell from my mother's voice recently that the Volturi would be coming soon. I knew her and my dad wanted Jake and I to be as far from the fight as possible. Mostly because of the Volturi's desire to collect me, but for that reason especially, we couldn't stay away. Especially when we had something to show my parents.

"If it's my turn to pack you could at least tell me where the duffel's are." Jake interrupted me from the bedroom.

"Did I or did I not put them right in plain sight?"

"Like I put the leftover tuna right in your sight despite knowing you would probably add the last of the mozzarella cheese to it even though I said I was going to make a mini pizza for dinner from it."

I looked down at the bowl where I had indeed added the cheese. "Show off." I muttered and placed the bowl on the counter before walking to the bedroom. "I tell you Jacob you have some nerve, because I know I left the duffels right on the…" I trailed off as I reached the bedroom, freezing as I saw Jacob kneeling on the carpet we picked up from a thrift store in South Carolina. The ring in his hand was a glistening one caret round diamond, shinning as bright as his smile.

"That's not a duffel bag."

"No it's not." He grinned. "It's fast I know, and I was actually going to wait until we were back home and I could talk to Edward and Bella. But I don't know, I just wanted it to be now. It felt like it should be now."

"We don't have to get married Jake you don't have to…"

"I'm not asking you because I have to. I'm asking you because I know you're going to use the last of the cheese for your weird food and it doesn't bother me. I'm asking because I've waited for you for years and I can't even remember a time when you weren't in my life. I'm not asking because I can't wait any longer, I'm asking because this is what I want. I want to marry you and fight with you and have a family with you."

"You're sure?"

"Very."

"Because there's no going back once I give you my answer, you realize that."

"Counting on it." He grinned again.

"Yes." I practically yelled and sat on his knee and kissed him as his busy hands slipped the ring on my finger. I laughed as I hooked my arms around his neck. Married. We were getting married. I finally found what I had looked for, and he had what he waited for.

"Oh your father is going to flip, me making an honest man out of his boy." I brushed his hair from his face and shook my head at him.

"My father? Oh wait til we see your side's reaction. Your uncles will probably give me a lecture via fists and your father is going to sprout a vampire's first grey hair."

"Only if when you're in front of him you think of how we celebrated our engagement." I laughed as I tugged off his shirt and was flipped around onto the bed.

An hour later we were running late, but had smiles glued to our faces as we rushed for our flight with our travel companion. We were ready to fight, now more than ever. Some could see it as our backs were against the wall, but I could see it as more than anyone, we could end it all.

Bella POV

I knew before the others did, maybe because I was closer to Alice or maybe because I had the feeling all day that it was now. But I saw her face change from thoughtful to beaming, and I knew.

Part of me was furious. I didn't want them here, not to see what could happen or be lost themselves. But most of me was relieved. They belonged with their family after all. And I was going to do everything to make sure nothing happened to either of them.

I ran to the front door as Alice laughed through her vision. I was calling for Edward as I saw them, running so fast they cleared the creek. I saw the bags drop and the glint on my daughters left hand as she reached me first, both of knocking each other over with the hug.

"I want to look at you but what is that?!" I exclaimed as I picked up her hand in mine. As I saw the ring I looked up at Jacob who was sheepishly grinning at me as Edward clapped him on the back.

"We're getting married!" Rory laughed as Edward reached down to hug her. "Just in time for the war!"

"Congrats baby." Edward said as he squeezed her and then mock punched Jake. "In my day they asked the father's permission."

"I was going to ask both of you, but then this one started to get a feeling that things would be rumbling soon, and so did I. I just felt like the time was then."

"I hear you." Edward nodded. "Just ball busting, I couldn't be happier for either of you."

"Wasting no time." I smoothed Rory's hair as we stood. "I like it." I stopped as I noticed a young girl walking from the same way Jake and Rory had come. "Who is that?"

"Oh well, Jake and I decided our relationship needed a third and…"

"Aurora." Edward laughed and nodded towards the girl. "Hi there."

"Hello, good to finally meet you all."

"Someone fill me in?" I asked.

"This is Xara." Rory put her arm over the girl's shoulders. "We met her just a few weeks ago in Quebec."

"A vampire." I said, not noticing a heartbeat.

"Also a telekinetic. I'm here to help." Xara replied with a small smile.

"Why don't we go inside so Jake and I can see everyone else." Rory said and then whispered to me. "Can you make sure Dad doesn't read Xara? I trust her of course, it's just she's really private and put her faith in me with coming here."

"You know Dad blocks out hearing everything unless it's shouting or he senses danger."

"Just wanted to make sure." She said and then laughed as Rosalie rushed to her.

After hugs and screams were issued for Rory and Jake, we sat on the back porch to hear how they had been. It was feeling so perfect, which naturally meant it had to come crashing down. And oh did it.

"Bella." Edward said as he stood, looking towards the trees. He reached down for my hand as Jared, the quickest of the pack, rushed through them in human form.

"Now!" He yelled. "They're coming now!" And with that he phased and the wolf ran back through the trees.

There was a blur of motion and words as we all snapped into action. There was no hesitating or final looks of meaning. We had been waiting for this. Preparing for its end. We were ready and we weren't going to take it anymore.

Following Jared's scent, we ran as fast as we could, Edward and I being fastest. We overtook Jake who had phased and had Rory and Xara on his back. Carlisle and Esme kept up with us as Alice and Jasper took to the trees. Rosalie and Emmett stayed at the back.

I kept Edwards hand in mine as we skidded to make the final turn before reaching the cliffs of La Push, where the guard lay in wait.

I wanted to feel relief as I saw there wasn't as many of them as I would have originally thought. We were outnumbered of course, but in my nightmarish daydreams I had seen hundreds. Aro and his brothers stood in front with their favorite collections, all seeming unthreatened by the wolves spreading out at our sides as Alice and Jasper jumped from the trees to stand with us.

"How handy is that, the dog fetched them all for us." Aro clucked his tongue. "Should have known they were still working for you."

"With, Aro. Not for. I don't control my family as you do." Carlisle said as he stepped forward.

"It's that precise attitude that has gotten you on that end of the fight and not this one. But I'm not here for the past Carlisle; I'm here to build my future."

"If you're thinking you can kill off half of us and collect the rest you're wrong." Alice said. "I've seen what would come of your win. None of us would be left to go with you. We'll fight every step of the way until you have to make the choice to kill us before we kill you."

"There's no bargaining chip for you here." Edward added, reading thoughts. "You can't get the pack on your side." He gestured to them. "They're our family and would risk themselves before seeing you gain."

"You can't use Aurora either." I said, smirking at Jane as she attempted once more to use her gift. "We all know how that ends, don't we."

"So when it comes down to it Aro, there's no win for you. Maybe there isn't one for us either." Carlisle shrugged. And for the first time in knowing him, and I could tell it was the first time ever from the others; Carlisle looked terrifying. "But I can guarantee not all of you will leave these woods today."

Aro sneered back at us and jerked his head. "I only have to see one of you fall to watch the rest of you crumble." He fluttered his fingers at Rory before looking back to me, and stepping forward. "And to get to that one I only have to snap the newest of you." He leered over me, and quirked a brow as I let go of Edward's hand.

"Do you dare to start this as you and I alone?"

"No, but I promise that's how I'll finish it." And with a pump of my hands I sent my shield whipping Aro back his others leapt.

The first to reach me was Jane, who clearly wanted to settle her score, but I evaded her as I jumped, and using her back as a boost, flew to land on Caius who was swiping at Seth, Leah, and Paul. As I fought him I saw Jasper fighting back to back with Esme, and Esme got a hand free to stick two fingers in her mouth, creating a shrill whistle.

From the trees came our recruits, landing on top of guard members and surprising nearly all of them. Marcus took out one with such swiftness I felt the first tremor of fear, and then smiled as I saw Tanya, Kate, and Irina swing over the cliff's edge. All three were soaking from their swim, and Kate flew at me and Caius, knocking the legs off his waist from under him with a swing of her own.

"Kate." I nodded.

"Forget to invite us to the party? The nerve." She patted my cheek and spun to block the hit of another guard member.

I reached down to grab the hobbling Caius and with my shield I blocked the fire that he erupted from his lighter, using the momentum to have it ricochet until it hit Alec's side.

"Oh humpty dumpty you better grab the boy wonder there before he's toast." I grinned as I stomped Caius's face with my heel, and used the boost to jump onto the back of another guard member who was advancing on Alice. "Sis, little help." I held back screams as he reached back to grasp my neck, only to have one of those arms bitten off by Embry as he leaped over, and then ran towards where Jake was. Alice finished the job and tossed the head high as I lowered to the ground.

"Bella, down!" I heard Rosalie shout and I complied just as fire flew past me. I looked to see Rory and Xara, using their mind to hurl branches on fire at different guard members.

As I heard Tanya shriek in agony from Jane, I moved towards the sound. I saw her fall to her knees, head lowering until it was taken by Demetri. I forced my block at Jane, once again having the pleasure of watching her fly back from the force. Only this time when she landed it was right into the waiting mouth of Quil.

That was the first jolt of real hope. Jane was their greatest collection with the pain she could induce. There was a chance we could take them now.

"Mom!" Rory screamed, just as I felt the pressure on my leg, just above the knee.

I fell to the ground as the pressure twisted, and looked to see one of my legs missing and being tossed high by Marcus. Before I could think to shove myself back from his next attack, Edward caught my leg and used it in a great bambino move to crack the head right from Marcus's neck.

At his death I heard Aro and Caius's yells, as I reached my hands up to grab the fur that flew by me. I lowered to Paul's ear as he ran. "Looks like I'm going to have to spend the rest of this on you ok, so bare with me."

It seemed my force field was needed everywhere. Edward was battling Caius at his feet and Demetri head to head. The wolves were spread out, getting nips in here and there and then moving on to the next target, making them harder to be caught. I couldn't tell who was winning, I could only feel the hate coming off both sides as some fell and some moved on to the next. I didn't think of who may be falling, I couldn't handle that. So I just gripped onto Paul as I protected who I could, hearing screams that pierced my heart.

Jacob POV

Nothing could have braced me for this. We had trained and prepared, but nothing I imagined would have come close to this.

I saw blood seeping or drying on the coats of my pack members. I saw Edward not even flinch as he used his wife's leg as a weapon to keep her alive another few minutes, and then battle for his life seconds later. I saw death everywhere, more than I ever had. As far as I could see, no one of the Cullen's or pack had been lost yet, but it was beginning to seem inevitable.

With a jerk of my head I tossed the torso and remains of Caius to give Edward some breathing room, only to see Aro fall to his knees.

For a naive second I thought the losses he was finally being put through would be enough to do him in. That second was gone quick as he seemed to glide above the forest floor at me. I heard Rory shriek and saw dirt fly into the air from her mind, momentarily blinding Aro.

I felt a sense of panic as I saw a few guard members circling me as I fought with Sam to get through. Through their swiping arms and snapping jaws I saw Aro advancing on Rory.

"I should have just ripped you from her womb when I had the chance."

"Coulda shoulda woulda." Rory snapped her fingers as she swung her arm. "Sorry about the fam, but you know that's what happens when you mess with mine and every other vampire one. Had to bite you some day."

"Will you sass me when I'm standing on the bodies of your parents and drinking from your heart?" Aro hissed as he took a step further.

"Talk talk talk, and no action." She said, and meeting my eyes, nodded.

Without another word Aro punched Rory's chest, until his fist came out the other side through her back.

"There's the action." He muttered to her ear and yanked her off him, letting her fall to the ground.

There was screaming in my mind from others and myself as I bit and clawed my way to her. I stood over her to prevent further hits as Aro laughed and the Cullen's cries echoed the forest. Edward was the next to nearly reach her, and after reading my thoughts his shaking hand backed away from Rory.

It didn't matter that Aro's numbers were next to nothing as Rory's fall spurt new fight throughout the others. Aro still snickered as Bella dragged her way over to him.

"It seems I've taken your mother, and the mother out of you." He said as her blank face stood a mere foot from his.

Every part of me hurt to do nothing but stand over a bleeding Rory as Bella shook in grief at Aro. I watched the pain of loss fade from her eyes and be replaced by rage as she leaped onto Aro.

As he fell to the ground he clawed for her neck, twisting it at horrible angles as the others zeroed in.

Carlisle took one leg as Xara grasped the other and yanked. I reached over to gnaw the one of the hands fighting Bella, and before the other could leave her neck and connect with mine, Edward's teeth sliced it clean. As they stepped back, all that was left of Aro was eyes filled with madness in a head attached to no more than a middle.

Bella met those eyes as she used her forearm and pressure to slowly separate that head from the neck.

"For all of those you've taken." She said as with one final pump, Aro's head flew.

Aria gathered the fire to send him to ash as the last of the guard ran off, only to be chased by the pack. All that was needed now to end this all was me turning back to Rory. Her heart slowing as I lowered my head, and doing what I had to, bit deep into her neck.

_**Author's Note: Wait for it….**_


	30. Waiting For This

Edward POV

For the second time I sat in Carlisle's office, waiting for something to change from a woman lying on the silver table.

This time it wasn't Bella though, it was our daughter.

I remembered those three days always. Being terrified we hadn't made it in time to save Bella, and at the same time being completely enchanted by our daughter.

Nearly five years ago now, and it was not longer a baby I sat in this room with, but a young woman. It should have bothered me that she had looked even older than me at this point, but it didn't. I loved seeing her grow, and even if this is where she stopped, I wanted to see her live. We had been telling ourselves for years that she wouldn't have as much time as a human or a vampire, she's have far less. We had tried to prepare our minds for that, but there's no way to. Not when it's your child. And now that there was hope for more, I found myself squeezing her hand, as if sending my years to her.

I brushed dirt off the knees of her pants, trying to block out flashes of the day before.

We ended them. That was the main victory. No one would be subjected to their cruelty. No family would be stolen or collected. All the deaths from their centuries of rule were avenged. That word spread quicker than the fight had been. The vampires we recruited that still lived were on their way to Volterra to seek out who ever was left in the castle. The others we had spoken to but chose to stay in hiding, now came out to do the same. Carlisle's plan to start a new regime seemed to be one that would work. First he and Bella were busy attending to those of us that needed help.

We buried the remains of Tanya, and other recruits that had fallen. For those of us vampires who lost limbs or pieces, Carlisle tried to find ways to reattach them but there were none. Bella was the only one of our family who lost a full limb, and both Rosalie and Jasper had chunks of flesh bitten off, but luckily in places few would be able to see. Alice had seen to it that we had prosthetics measured for each of us just in case that were to happen, and Bella was getting use of hers as he doctored the hurt.

It had been touch and go for a few. Thankfully none of the wolves got bitten but there were breaks and crushes amongst them. Sam lost an ear, and Quil's ribcage was shattered after taking down Jane. Paul had the worst of the internal injuries but was already cracking jokes while Ripley yelled at him for trying to fight four at once. Jake also had a bad puncture wound, which none of us realized until getting back to the house.

Rory had gotten the worst of it. I would have stepped in to do something the instant I saw Aro's arm travel through her, but it was Jake's hurried thoughts that had stopped me.

_Let me, please, just trust me. We'll explain later. _

It had been the hardest thing to do, but maybe it was just another step in accepting he was now the main man in my child's life. I had to trust him, and know he'd take care of her before anyone else.

Still, once I had carried her back to the house and he phased back, I needed to know why he bit her. Why he wouldn't let me so she would maybe just be a vampire.

"Because she didn't want to be a vampire. She never did, and that's not even what she would turn to." He had said as Bella stitched him up.

She hadn't said a word since killing Aro and ending the fight. Once she reached Rory and felt her still heart, she became blank. All she did was move from person to person to fix them up, until Jake asked Xara to tell us a bit more about herself.

It turned out Xara wasn't always a vampire and had never been human. She had become a vampire a few years ago after an altercation with the Volturi which left her with a scrape from one of their teeth. The slight intake of venom had turned her into a vampire. Before that, for a handful of years she was a hybrid like Rory. She had found her and Jake while taking a trip through Quebec, and instantly recognized what Rory was. It had compelled her to find out how she was living her life, and how she had been avoiding the Volturi. Once she heard everything that had happened to us, she decided to break her number one rule, and share what she was.

Xara was cut from a human woman in Russia, who died before she could even see her child. The vampire who had sired Xara had left long before it could be realized what had happened to Xara's mother, and no one knew exactly how Xara had come to be conceived. After hearing Rory's story, Xara now suspected it had something to do with the stories she heard of a witch who lived just a few homes from hers. When her mother died, and Xara was born, with no guidance on what to do or what had happened, her grandmother was left to raise her. As Rory had, she grew extremely fast, every year she looked four more older. By the time she was due to be five years, she looked twenty and had the mentality. Which was when she sought out more vampires due to an ability she had long before realized she had. Xara had curiosity on what she was, and through whispers she was able to track down another who was like her.

A hybrid named Treese who also knew nothing of how he came to be, but knew what his future would hold, due to his ability to see visions of what would come. In them he saw a choice he would be faced with, as would any hybrid. You could live out your few years as a hybrid, which were few, and die a natural death. This was the route few chose, but would not know of, which was why there were few hybrids left living. Another choice was to be bitten by a werewolf, which would activate the immortal part of the hybrid's blood, but not turn them into a vampire. They would still be able to live a seemingly human life, just without a beating heart until the change competed, which was when it would start again. No thirst for blood, able to reproduce, and would never age once bitten. They were slightly easier to kill than a vampire, but not as easily as a human. It was as if they took on the healing properties of the wolf themselves. The final choice was to be bitten by a vampire which combined with hybrid blood would cancel out the part that makes a hybrid nearly as indestructible and powerful as a vampire; thus turning them human. This was what Treese had chosen, and had lived out the remainder of his years as a human before dying of the old age of one hundred and three.

"That's why I had to be the one to bite her." Jake had said after Xara finished. "She wanted to still be a hybrid of sorts."

"She wanted to be human." Bella said for the first time. "She never told anyone, but I know. I'm her mother I know."

"She wanted parts of being human, parts she might still have." Jake argued.

"If you mean children, yes. I had a son, soon after I had been bitten by that werewolf. I had actually never been able to have one while I was just a hybrid. I'm not sure why. But when I was bitten and guessed what had happened to me, the man I was with at the time got me pregnant soon after. My son was born human and lived a happy, natural life." Xara touched Bella's shoulder. "He wanted to become a vampire so I'd never lose a child, but I didn't let him. Rory wanted to make this choice. Not just for herself but for you. Lucky for her she'll only need to go through one change, unlike my myriad of them."

"She could have chosen to be human." Bella touched her mouth with her hand. "She could have lived a normal life with Jake and gone naturally."

"I don't think Rory ever wanted to be natural. She just wanted to find home, and we did. Once we found all this out all she wanted was to find a way to save her family. She knew something happening to her would ward off the last of the vampires who might want to make hybrids of their own. We also knew it would distract Aro long enough to have him think he won." Jake explained. "We just have to wait for her to wake up."

And that's what I did. While others healed and fueled up, I sat with my daughter, waiting.

I had been the one to wait in my family. Wait to find what they had. Wait to feel an acceptance in what I was. And in that waiting I found more than I ever thought I would. And with the family I had been given, the one I found, and the one Bella and I made; we beat the ones who wanted to end us all. In that, everything would change. All that was left to wait for was the last of us to open her eyes.

The door opened and Bella stepped inside, leaning mostly on her right to compensate for the prosthetic. She looked at Rory and the emotion flooded her face for a moment before she banked on it, coming to stand by me.

"The pack is healing well. Mostly because the others showed up and are lifting their spirits."

"Good." I covered her hand on my shoulder with my own and sighed. "It's odd to think it's really over. All this fight and we can finally be free."

"Aria called, they just arrived in Volterra. The ones who were left behind are already fleeing or falling. Some are asking for another chance. We'll probably need you to meet with them and see if they're genuine. It looks like half the palace were vampires Aro had controlled. Now that there's a possibility of a new way, they want a chance."

"If they truly do, then that's what they'll be given." I nodded and squeezed Bella's hand as I heard a thump.

Bella leaned over Rory, touching her face and cheeks as her heart began to dance. When Rory opened her eyes Bella whimpered and brought her closer to herself as she rocked them both. "Oh I hate you."

"Fill me in quick, is everyone ok?" Rory croaked and reached for me.

"Everyone will be fine. Some injuries but nothing fatal, and already healing."

"Oh." She breathed, relieved as she rubbed her Mother's back. "Hey did I see right, did you decapitate the head of the Volturi."

"Anyone who hurts my kid doesn't get the chance to hurt another." Bella leaned back to look at Rory. "You're really ok?"

"Really ok. Little sore, I won't lie, but that's to be expected. At least Xara said changing knocked the wind out of her too. Did you guys talk to Xara and Jake then? You know…."

"Everything, yes." I finished as I stroked her hair. "So do the others, but you still terrified us."

"I didn't want Aro to be able to find out and the best way to do that was to keep it from you. I had to be careful in case they won, otherwise it wouldn't have been fair to ask Xara to help."

Bella shook her head, marveling at our daughter, pulling her close again. "You're pretty incredible even if I still hate you."

"Love you too." Rory laughed and met my eyes as I mouthed that I was proud of her. She grinned and squeezed my hand.

Once Bella helped Rory get changed, she wanted to see everyone else and make sure they were all ok. They were mostly just thrilled to see her standing after what had happened, especially Jake who buried his face in her hair, breaking down for the first time.

There were pains and there were scars. Both inside and out. We had lost along the years we had fought and waited for a change, but now we could finally settle and breathe.

Carlisle spoke of the plans for the next few months of rebuilding, and surprised us with something he and Rory had designed. The first of us to the last. It was a white gold pendant, one for each of us. It was in the shape of a C with the curl at the bottom left curve, making it appear as a half opened backwards Q. It signified our joined family of Quileute's and Cullen's, and the start to our new lives.

As I watched Rory laugh with Charlie as he hooked his to the direct center of his shirt with a smirk, Bella came to sit on my knee. With a sigh she leaned back on my chest, she too watching the scene of our family before us. It had been a long wait and fight, but now we saw what it had been for, and there was no pain left to feel.


	31. Tale As Old As Time

Chapter 31- Tale as old as time

Bella POV

_93 years after it all began…._

Dawn can be defined as the first appearance of light. When dawn breaks, the world changes, as if to start over again. And that was what I was doing. For the umpteenth time I found myself moving, and beginning a new life. After watching sunrise, I stepped back from the window, looking back at the room that had been mine so long ago.

There on one of the residential streets of Forks Washington, I sat on the bed that had traveled with me since my human teenage years. I had moved it in the same spot it had been when I had first moved here, ninety three years ago.

Christ, I was getting old.

The house had stood empty a long time. Charlie and Sue spent their time divided between their two homes of La Push and here, and after his long life had ended, I didn't have the heart to come back to the house, much less sell it. So it waited until I was ready, and now I felt I was.

Enough time had passed that no one here remembered the Cullen's or even the Swan's. There was no evidence that we had even been here. Everyone who had known us was long gone. Some absences still hurt to think of, no matter how naturally they had occurred. After all, half our family was gone now.

Sam, Emily, Paul, Ripley, Embry, Morgan, Kim, Jared, Lulu, Elan, Seth, Quil, Claire, Athan, Leah…all were lost us. Some of their children were still alive and knew of us, but it would only be a matter of time before they too passed. It was the worst part of this life, losing them. But we had their grand and great grand children to carry on. We couldn't stop living just because life did as it should with them. It moved on, and so did we in our way.

But after all this time, we had decided to go back to where it started. Back to home, even though it would never feel as much like home without them.

It still felt right to be here. Over the last few decades we had been jumping from place to place, settling for five or six years and then moving on. There were worries from time to time, but since the Volturi had fallen and Carlisle had started the Quen there had been no major troubles. No fights or running. We were finally safe.

With that safety came our freedom for the first time in too long. For decades we went where we pleased, without worries for what could happen. We still had to move often sure, but we at least had each other and no fears of being hunted. Every so often we would visit La Push, or our family there would make trips to see us. The time we had with them was full and watching them have the lives they built was a great joy.

It had been especially remarkable to watch the life my daughter and son in law made for themselves. After Rory had made the choice to remain a hybrid rather than make the human part of her dormant, Jacob decided he would continue phasing so he would always be with her. And since she still had a human side, a few decades after we had defeated the Volturi, Rory and Jacob had their first child. He was a beautiful boy they named Matthew William, who was human, ended up falling in love with our friend Irina and made the same choice I had and had been a vampire for some twenty years now. My granddaughter Alexia Christine was a surprise that came later in Rory's life, and brought a new excitement for us all. She had neither the human or vampire gene, but at the age of fifteen phased for the first time. Now at nineteen, she still moved around with Rory and Jake, who were currently living in southern France.

The rest of the Cullen's had been spread out over the last eight and a half decades. Yet we always ended up finding each other, like we had now. For the first time since we left they were back in the main house, and ready to start another cycle of our living in plain sight.

As I got up from the bed and reached for my clothes, my fingers fluttered over the note Edward must have left while I had been in the shower. It read, "Gone hunting, I'll meet you at our spot."

Of course I knew what spot he meant, but over our almost century together we had made many other spots for ourselves. We had managed to live in every country I ever wanted, twice over. He showed me everything I had ever wanted to see, and with him I lived more than I ever expected to. He still managed to surprise, excite, and amaze me. Through every fight and bad time, there was Edward, and there was us. No matter where we went, we were together and had all we needed in that.

Ninety three years, a daughter, grandchildren, and countless homes later, he was still exactly what I wanted, and I could never imagine that changing.

I grinned as I stepped into my jeans, prosthetic leg first, and yanked on my green sweater. If I didn't stop reminiscing and get moving soon I would be late.

A few minutes later I rushed down the stairs, pausing as I locked the door behind me. It felt so familiar. I had to close my eyes as I pictured seeing Charlie's police cruiser in the drive. Instead I only saw the truck I had bought two years before, and Lua's car. She was over eighty and after Aaron Uley, her husband, had died, she didn't want to stay in La Push, but didn't want to go far. So we recently moved her into Charlie's house, and she would now be acting as our great grandmother rather than niece.

The buzzing in my pocket snapped me out of it as I reached for my phone, smiling at the name on the screen.

"Hey kiddo."

"Your granddaughter is grounded." Rory scoffed.

"Uh oh, can you ground a nineteen year old?"

"Oh I plan to. She imprinted. On some random French dude."

"She did! Oh my god! That's great."

"Do you want to be a great grandmother?"

"Well I am a hundred and ten; it's high time your kid made me one. You can't really be mad."

"Of course I can, she's my last baby and now she's going to chase after this guy and leave me."

"My baby left me; it's the way of life. Least you can have another if you're that cross with her."

"How did you know I was pregnant?"

For the first time in nine decades of being a vampire I nearly fell over. "You're pregnant!" I shouted.

"Yea call the guiness book of world records, I'm the knocked up again. You should have seen the look on Jacob's face when I told him."

"Wait til I tell the family! Can I?"

"Yea might as well. I really am happy for Alexia I just don't like this growing up business my kids are in."

"Welcome to the club."

After a few more bounces and squeals and a quick chat with Jake I got into my truck and drove the memorized route to Forks High School. I could still dimly see the seventeen year old version of myself making this drive for the first time. And as I walked to my first period class, I smiled mile wide as I saw a familiar someone sitting in the farthest desk by the window. I winked at him as I turned to the teacher and gave him my new student slip.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

"Right, go ahead and take a seat next to Mister Cullen, he's also a new student here."

"We know each other actually, old family friends." I walked down the aisle to the same table I had walked to all those years ago.

"I promise not to trip on your arm again." I said lowly as I sat down, knocking on my fake leg.

His crooked grin appeared as he shook his head. "This is what's a trip."

"Tell me about it. I feel like I've been walking down the yellow brick road called memory lane." I laughed as I whispered. "This place has changed yet not at all really."

"Angela and Eric's granddaughter was the principal here for a little while."

"Wow." I sighed as the teacher began his lesson. "What a ride it's been huh?"

He covered my hand in his and squeezed as we relived a high school biology class.

A few periods later we got another trip as we met up at lunch, seeing Rosalie Emmet Alice and Jasper at the table by the window. I tugged Edward over to them with me, hearing the muffled whispers amongst the teenagers about how we all looked and rumors of our moving here. Some things certainly didn't change.

"And here come the trouble makers." Rosalie said as we sat down. "What's that face for Bella."

"Tell them! Tell them!" Alice bounced in her chair and then glared at Edward. "Don't you cheat!"

"What's happening now?" Jasper said as he steadied his wife.

"Oh nothing too earth shattering. Unless you count Aurora Black being pregnant again." I announced.

"She's…we're….a baby?" Edward said as a laugh escaped him and he pulled me close to his side.

Everyone erupted in happiness, drawing more attention to us than we would usually want, but none of us cared. We no longer saw ourselves as vampires that needed to hide, but as a family that needed to live as much as we could. And in all our years combined, I couldn't think of a time we were happier. Nothing like today reminded us of how our lives could still change and grow. It was only just beginning.

As Edward rested his forehead on mine I felt the same flutter I had the last time we were in this room.

"I love you." He whispered and I smiled back at him, because that was our tale even after all this time.

I had moved here in the dawn of my life to find where my home was, and came to be reborn here. Through feeling broken, the fighting and the times of running away; it was he and ours that made me whole and built the life I belonged to. I found who was me, and the family I was a fan of. The ones that I could honestly say if we were to die, we would die together. I learned that love wasn't just for the imprints, werewolves, and vampires, but for anyone who let it in. And from the man who could read my mind from just a look, I could finally feel that forever love usually reserved for animals such as lobsters and otters.

So I rested my hand on his face as we listened to the laughs of our family, reflecting on the years that passed, and dreaming of the ones to come. For what we had was love, and time.

_Authors Final Note: I started posting fan fiction on December 31st 2009, at the age of nineteen. I had been bored on winter break, and wanting to try my hand at writing. I never expected to receive a single review. And here we are, suddenly I'm posting my final chapter. 655,183 words. 315,502 story views. 1,518 reviews. Favorited 731 times. 318 chapters. Read in 44 countries. Nominated/awarded 19 times. 12 complete stories, in exactly three years. It's meant so much to me to practice my craft through fan fiction, and see people enjoy it. I wish I could thank every single reader. You all have given me the confidence to know I'm a writer, and now that I'll be starting my novel, I know what I'll miss most is hearing from you all. You guys mean the world to me, and if you ever want to message me, I'm not disappearing, I'm just through with posting. I'm here for you all, and I'll never stop being thankful for, or forget, this journey. _ _It's been such a great few years writing for you, and I hope people still come back to my sites and read, review, and enjoy for another few _

_**Until the next Jae Bee book hits the shelves, **__**in the words of Ludwig Bemelman: and that's all there is…there isn't any more. **_


End file.
